Nintendo X Playstation
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Inspired by Namco X Capcom. The Nintendo characters and Playstation characters must join forces to defeat the ultimate evil. But who is it? If you want to add more characters, just say it. Please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.
1. Prologue

Nintendo X Playstation:

A/N: MUST READ. OK. I decided to do a new story. This story is inspired from Namco X Capcom. It won't be the same like it so... don't flame me on it, OK? I have added a few characters in it. If you want more characters in it, just ask me. In any case, the story begins. Please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Prologue: A new threat?

_Long ago…_

_The Nintendo characters have an amazing history. They produced many characters such as Mario to Link, from Fox to Pikachu, from Pimkin to Animal Crossing. Now, a 4__th__ Super Smash Bros tournament is opened. But little did they know, that a new evil had gather together to get revenge on them. Now the Nintendo characters must join forces with Playstation, a company with the characters from Square, Namco, Capcom Ubi Soft, Naughty Dog and many more._

_The story begins with the warriors preparing to enter the next Super Smash Bros tournament._

It was a sunny day in the stands of the arena of Super Smash Bros. There was crowd cheering. In backstage were the heroes of the Nintendo world: Mario, Luigi, DK, Yoshi, Link, Young Link, Pikachu, Charmander (who decided to make an appearance), Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Samus Aran, Ness, Marth, Roy, Pit and Kirby. They were talking to each other.

"The 4th Super Smash Bros tournament huh?" Marth said "I guessed we've waited a long time for this."

"I know we're going to enter, but I don't Link, Mario and I would tell Peach, Zelda and Krystal" Fox said.

"Why's that?" asked Luigi.

"It's kinda embarrassing when they came to cheer us on" Link said "And heck, I have to enter. I've been pretty out of shape from all that work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Samus said.

Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi just giggled.

"It has been 2 years" Mario said and he sighed "I hard to believe that Master Hand was once here. Oh… it's starting. Let's get into the stage."

They walked down the corridor. Little did Mario, Link and Fox know, that Peach, Zelda and Krystal were in the royal skybox, wanting to cheer Mario, Link and Fox on.

"Man, Mario and the others are no good at keeping secrets huh?" said Peach.

"Yeah. I had a feeling they would be here" Zelda said "Man, Link really wanted to fight again, huh? I hard to believe that Ganondorf is now dead."

"Yeah and so is Bowser, Mewtwo, Andross and the others" Krystal said. "I can't wait to see Fox fight. This will be awesome."

The announcer came on stage and yelled into his microphone "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE FOURTH SUPER SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT. HERE COMES OUR FIGHTERS!" And with that, every warrior came on stage.

"COME ON, MARIO!" Peach cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT, LINK!" Zelda cheered.

"GO, FOX, GO!" Krystal cheered.

"Momma-Mia!" Mario blushed.

"Krystal… what are you're doing here?!" Fox blushed.

"ZELDA! Sigh They always seemed to find out" Link sighed. "Well, let's put on a good show for them."

Outside the stadium, trouble approaches. 7 people appeared on the mountain edge. There are none other than… Sephiroth of Final Fantasy 7, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ripto, M. Bison, Kazuya Mishima, Specter and Akuma.

"So this is the Super Smash Bros tournament huh?" Cortex said "Such a dump."

"Hehehehehe" M. Bison chuckled "What did YOU expect, Cortex?!"

"So we know our mission" Ripto said.

"Yes. We shall kidnap this Peach, Zelda and Krystal and defeat anyone who dares stand in our way!" Sephiroth said.

"Right" Kazuya said "let's get down there and get the job done."

Back at the stadium, everyone turned to their attention to the screen.

"Now, we shall announce the pairings for the…" the announcer began but then…

"STOP!"

They all turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Specter is seen floating on his usual chair.

"Sorry to disturb your tournament but we're here for something" Specter said.

"Who are you?" asked Roy.

They heard some screams. Mario, Link and Fox turned around in horror to see Peach, Zelda and Krystal in cages with Dr. Cortex and Ripto besides them.

"We'll be taking them. You see, we plan for world domination" Cortex said "and we shall be rid of you, pathetic Nintendoians."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Falco said outraged.

"LET KRYSTAL AND THE GIRLS GO!" Fox ordered.

"Sorry…" Sephiroth said as he, Akuma, Kazuya and M. Bison landed in front of them "we don't take orders from you. But if you want them back, you have to go through us."

Before the Nintendo heroes could attacked, Sephiroth used his long sword and one slash knocked Link, Marth, Roy and Young Link out. Kazuya then disappeared and attacked Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus and Yoshi. And with one attacked, that knocks them out. Akuma then shot some blasts that knocked out Fox, Falco and Charmander. And finally M. Bison used his psychic powers to knock out DK, Ness and Pit.

"NOOO!" The girls gasped as the heroes fell.

"Take the girls back to the castle!" M. Bison said "they will have a good prison life."

Mario opened his eyes and groaned… "No… Peach…" and then he passed out.

"I… I will… save you… Krystal…" Fox said before passing out.

"Z…Zelda…" Link groaned before he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a screen is seen with the defeated fighters down and the crowd ran away in fear. Bowser, Ganondorf, Andross, Mewtwo, Ridley and Motherbrain were on chairs.

"That was… too easy…" Ridley said.

"I never knew Sephiroth and the others are that powerful" Mewtwo said.

"And we are grateful that you brought us back to life, Uka Uka" Motherbrain turned to a black floating mask. He has bones hanging from the side of his face and a bone on his forehead. He has a red big beard and yellow eyes and red eyebrows and a red bitten lip. He was none other than Uka Uka.

"Listen… you 6 and as well as Sephiroth, Cortex and the other group are a part of this evil plan to conquer this world" Uka Uka said. "This way, we will not be defeated by that irritating bandicoot!"

"As well as your enemies from your worlds. Good thing you came to us" Bowser said.

"Now they're nothing to oppose us an now we will rule the world!" Ganondorf said.

Every villain laughed. But little did they know, they were spied by something. It had left when they finished talking.

To be continued…

Boy, don't those villians EVER learn? Anyway, if you want me to add some more characters, just ask me in the reviews, OK. Anyway, see ya later.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: OK. I may not be the greatest fan fiction authour in the world, but I am trying to make this story impressive... Sorry about that, but I try not to make this cheesy. Anyway, the next chapter is up and the list of Playstation shall be revealed on who's gonna be in it. Please enjoy, don't flame, and R&R.

Chapter 1: A new adventure started:

Link did not know how long he was in a coma. He slowly opened his eyes to see Fox, Mario and Pikachu staring at them.

"Link? Are you alright?" asked Fox.

"Pika, pika" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah… I guess I'm fine…" Link said. Then he remembered "No… ZELDA!" He sat up "where did they take her?"

"They taken her to Uka Uka's castle" said a voice. "It's a good thing I came for you." Link turned around.

"Who said that?!" Link asked.

"He did" Mario said. Link gasped when he saw a floating brown mask floating in front of him. One his head were multicolour feathers. He has yellow eyes, a mouth and red eyebrows. He has a small green goatee. He has a nose too.

"Am I seeing things or is that mask floating?" Link asked.

"So you must be Link" said the mask "I heard so much about you."

"But who are you?" asked Samus.

"Who am I? Well, I am Aku Aku" the mask said "a guardian witchdoctor mask from another world."

"Another world?" asked Luigi.

"That's right" Aku Aku said "I better explain the whole story. Those villains who attacked you are all from other worlds."

"You means there's worlds out there apart from Nintendo?" asked Marth, surprised.

"Correct."

"So, why did you come here, Aku Aku?" asked Luigi.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help us?"

"Yes. I should explain the whole story. You guys know Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, Ridley and Motherbrain, right?" asked Aku Aku.

"Yeah" Mario, Luigi, Link, Young Link, Fox, Falco, Samus and Ness said.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"Char, Charmander" Charmander nodded.

"They had met with my evil twin brother, Uka Uka and they are planning to rule over the universe" Aku Aku said.

"Figures" Roy said remembering the encounters of Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu and Ness defeating those guys who wanted to conquer the world, land or universe/galaxy.

"Anyhow, they brought Dr. Neo Cortex, Sephiroth, Specter, Kazuya Mishima, Ripto, Akuma and M. Bison, villains from other worlds, here in this world" Aku Aku said "And they planned to lure you into a trap. That why they kidnapped Peach, Zelda and Krystal."

"Trap or no trap" Fox said "I have to get Krystal out of there!"

"A wise choice. But you are outnumbered and you will be no match. However, there is a way to outnumber them" Aku Aku said.

"Is there? How?" asked Young Link.

"If we can find a teleporter to other worlds, we can recruit them and bring them to this world to help us defeat them" Aku Aku said.

"Hmm… good plan, but… where we can a teleporter from?" asked Pit.

They thought long and hard. Then Mario and Luigi had an idea.

"I-a got it!" Mario said.

"Professor E. Gadd!" Luigi said "He can help us!"

"E. Gadd?" asked Ness.

"He helped me rescue Mario from that haunted mansion" Luigi said "he's an genius."

"And I heard that E. Gadd is making a world travelling machine" Mario said "that can teleport us to other worlds. I think that what Gadd said."

"Well done, Mario and Luigi" Aku Aku smiled "This gives us an time to test it. We must hurry."

They all made their way to E. Gadd's lab. Many of the Nintendo characters were talking about these new worlds.

"These worlds…" Roy said to Marth. "I wonder there are strong warriors who can help us."

"I was wondering the same thing, Roy. But this Aku Aku seemed pretty confident" Marth said.

"Hmm… I guess we have to find out huh?" Roy said.

"True. Hope some of these warriors are swordsmen" Marth said.

"Char, Charmander, Charmander" Charmander said meaning (So, if we run into some bad guys. We have to be careful, huh?)

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said meaning (Yeah, but don't worry. You and I are the strongest Pokemon. We have these warriors on our side, and we can stop Mewtwo.)

"Charmander, Char, Charmander" Charmander said meaning (Of course. I'm not worried. I'm just… excited. This is the first time that I fight evil.)

"(Chuckles) Pi, Pikachu" Pikachu said meaning (Hahaha. Yeah. I know what you've mean.)

"Fox, relax" Falco said "we will rescue Krystal. But first we need to meet this other warriors."

"Yeah, I know" Fox said "But Andross is back and this Dr. Cortex guy sounds like a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. It's not like she's not gonna die or anything" Falco said.

"Tch. Thanks for helping me out, Falco" Fox said sarcastically "Hold on, Krystal. I'll be there soon."

"Hey, big me" Young Link to his older self "Do you think Zelda's be OK?"

"Don't worry, Young Link" Link said "Once we get these warriors, we rescue her, I promise you."

"I hope so. Cause I know how deeply in love you are with her" Young Link smirked.

"W…What? S…Shut up" Link blushed while his young form laughed. "How did he know that" he mumbled under his breath.

"I wonder we will meet in these worlds" Samus said.

"Who knows? But we have to trust Aku Aku on this one" Pit said "I mean, he knows what he was doing."

"I hope so… I mean we don't much about him apart he's some magical mask" Samus said.

"Good point. But for now, let's trust him" said Pit.

"Yoshi, Yosh, Yoshi" Yoshi said meaning (Man, I felt sorry for Mario, Link and Fox separating from the ones they loved).

Kirby giggled and said "Poyo, Poyo, Poyo" meaning (Heh. You're a female Yoshi, right. Then why not express you're feelings to Pikachu?)

Yoshi blushed. "Yo, Yoshi, Yoshi!" she said meaning (H…How did you know that?)

Kirby just laughed while Yoshi groaned as she blushed more.

"Mario, please don't worry about Peach" Luigi said "once we meet these warriors, we be OK."

"You're right, Luigi" Mario said "But Momma Mia. I haven't fought people from other worlds apart from the Super Smash Bros tournaments."

"Yeah… I know" Luigi said "To tell you the truth. I'm a little worried."

"We'll-a be fine, Luigi. Trust me" Mario smiled "Hang on there, Peach. I come to you soon" he whispered.

At last, they arrived at the lab. E. Gadd was surprised to see everyone there.

"Whoa… w…where did you all come from?" asked Gadd.

"E. Gadd, I came here for your help" Aku Aku said.

"Oh… I'd say you're not from this world?" asked E. Gadd.

"No… I am Aku Aku, from another world" Aku Aku said "Mario said you had a teleporting machine to help us get to other worlds."

"Ah… yes. I am working on that" E. Gadd said "but why do you guys need to go to other worlds?"

"Well, there these villains called Dr Neo Cortex, Sephiroth, Kazuya Mishima, Specter, Akuma, M. Bison and Ripto who had joined forces with Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, Ridley and Motherbrain so they can conquer our world" Link said "They also got Peach, Zelda and Krystal. We need to go to other worlds to find warriors to help us defeat them."

"OK. This baby is soon be ready" E. Gadd said.

"So, who are we looking for anywhere?" asked Falco.

"This list should help you" Aku Aku pulled out a list from somewhere and Mario read it.

Characters need to help:

Crash Bandicoot

Spyro the Dragon

Jak

Ratchet

Lara Croft

Dante

Solid Snake

Ryu

Ken

Chris and Leon

Sir Daniel Fortesque

Prince of Persia

Cloud Strife

Sora

Squall Leonhart

Zidane Tribal

Tidus

Mega Man

Zero

Eight (Dragon Quest 8 Hero)

Jin Kazama

Rayman

Tombi

Vincent Valentine

Spike (Ape Escape)

"Wow… nice cast of characters" Luigi said.

"And just enough to help us" Young Link.

"I heard of some of these characters before" Fox said "But I never thought they actually EXISIT!"

"We many encounter more allies along the way" Aku Aku said. "That way we can defeat the villains once and for all."

"But, how we get them all here with a tiny world travelling machine?" asked Roy.

"It's not tiny" Gadd said "Giant, you more say" and he opened a door. Everyone replied with a wow.

A huge rocket-like machine stood in front of them. And it was enormous.

"This machine shall take all to different worlds" Gadd said "The pilot shall drives the rocket and when it hits the orbit it will take you to another world in a fast speed of light. There are 200 hundred seats."

"Perfect." Samus said "I'll be the pilot."

"OK. We'll be off then" Mario said.

"Wait, before you go" Gadd said "Pikachu, Yoshi, Charmander and Kirby. Wear this." He gave them arm bracelets "with this, you can be able to talk English."

"Pika!!!" Pikachu said excited.

"That's right. Put it on" Gadd said. Pikachu, Charmander, Yoshi and Kirby put on their devices. "Now, one of you try to talk to them."

"How are you feeling, Pikachu?" asked Donkey Kong asked.

"I guess I'm fine" Pikachu said. He covered his mouth and said "Hey, I speak English."

"Me too" Charmander said.

"Too cool" Kirby said.

"So, it does work?" Yoshi said. Her voice was female which cause Pikachu to turn to her, shocked.

"Wait… you're… a girl?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course, Pikachu" Yoshi said.

"No wonder why Yoshi always admire Pikachu from the Super Smash Bros tournaments" Mario chuckled.

"We really must be going on" Aku Aku reminded them.

"Oh yeah" Samus said. "All aboard!"

"Good luck" Gadd said as the heroes enter the rocket. The machine then flew out of the lab and disappeared towards their first world.

To be continued…

A/N: I like to thank Darth Necron and The Sacred and Profane for this request. Your characters is posted up like I accepted it. First, let to let me warn you, the next chapter will be Crash's world. I'm doing the worlds I am familair with first and then the ones I don't know about later. Anyway, see ya later.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: The next chapter is up now. As I said, I will do the worlds I'm know about first and then the ones I don't know about. But I try. First, we hit to one of my heroes: Crash Bandicoot. Anyway, please read, don't flame, review and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Wumpa Jungle Meeting:

The machine has taken them somewhere on a sandy island. It has palm trees and old pillars. The Nintendo heroes got out and looked around.

"Wow… so this is the other world?" asked Mario. "I never realise that this world would be a paradise."

"Yeah… we should come here more often" Luigi said.

"This is Wumpa Jungle" Aku Aku said.

"Wumpa? Jungle?" asked DK.

"That's right" Aku Aku "I came from this world. If I am getting this right, Crash should be at the house right now."

"Crash?" asked Link "You mean 'Crash Bandicoot'?"

"That's right. Good we still have the list" Aku Aku said "now, all we have to go to my house and meet up with Crash."

"Where can we find a house somewhere here?" asked Marth "It's a jungle out there."

There was an explosion. And it came from the far off coast.

"How about we follow that explosion over there?" asked Pikachu.

"That could be a start" Fox said.

"Let's go!" Mario said as he and the others raced to the explosion.

In the place where the explosion came, three figures were seen. One is a oversized tiger warrior who is almost naked apart from his green cloth around his waist. He wore spiky waistbands and red boots. He has sharp teeth as well. And opposing him were two human-like bandicoots. The small one has orange fur with a yellow stomach. He has red hair, green eyes, black eyebrows and wore blue jeans and brown sneakers. And next to him, a taller brown-red like fur bandicoot with muscles, which has a metal arm on his right. He wore green navy pants and black boots.

"Tiny!" The smaller bandicoot called to the tiger "I don't have time to play with you. Give me back Coco!"

"Tiny had no idea on what Bandicoot is talking about?" Tiny said.

"You DO know!" The taller bandicoot said "Hand back Coco or else!"

"Bandicoots talk too much!" Tiny said "Tiny smash you up!"

He charged at them but then he got hit in the back by Mario's fireball.

"Hey, pick-a on someone you're-a own size!" Mario said.

"Are you two OK?" Link asked the smaller one as the gang ran up to support them.

"Yeah, we're fine" the smaller bandicoot said "but who are you guys?"

Aku Aku approaches them "Crash, Crunch, thank goodness, you two are OK."

"Aku?"

"What are you're doing here? And who are these guys?" asked the taller bandicoot.

Aku Aku told them what happened.

"Warriors from another world huh?" the smaller bandicoot said.

"That's right" Fox said "and we found you. We thought you need our help. My name is Fox McCloud" He held out his hand "Yours."

The smaller bandicoot smiled and shook Fox's hand "My name is Crash Bandicoot."

"Oh… you're Crash, huh?" Mario said. "It's a pleasure of finally meeting you."

After introducing each other, the others turned their attention to Tiny, who just got up after Mario's attack.

"Tiny no like bandicoots, plumbers, elves…"

"HEY!" Link and Young Link shouted together.

"And Tiny no like mouse, lizard, dinosaur, humans, fox, falcon or anyone. Tiny squash you!"

"Man. Doesn't he ever speak normally?" asked Samus.

"We can talk about what is going on after we defeated Tiny" Crash said and he turned to the taller bandicoot "Let's go, Crunch!"

"Right" Crunch said.

They all charged as Tiny roared and he charged. Tiny tries slashing Link and Mario but they moved out of the way. Samus fired her missile but Tiny leapt out of the way. But that got him into Marth and Roy's trap as they slashed him from behind. Tiny roared and charged at Yoshi, who was terrified, but Pikachu saved her by jumping in front of her and using his thunder attack to send Tiny flying. Charmander and Kirby noticed this and smirked. Tiny got up very enraged. Crunch, Fox and Falco punched him sending him flying upwards. Tiny then stopped and rolled into a cannonball and aimed at Young Link and Luigi who jumped out of the way as Tiny hit the sand instead. Tiny got up and slashed DK, but the monkey grabbed his arm allowing Crash to spin making him flying upwards. Mario then followed up after him and punched him back to the earth where Link is waiting. Link used his Master Sword and slashed couple of times before Tiny landed on the ground behind him.

"Is he done?" asked Falco.

"Erm… not yet…" Kirby said.

Tiny's head and chest emerged from the dust.

"Now Tiny angry!"

"Now what?" asked Charmander.

"Err… Mario?" asked Link.

"What is it, Link?"

"When we fought Tiny, he was wearing a green cloth right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" Link smirked and held up a familiar green cloth "Does this ring a bell?"

"Tiny's cloth" Crunch said. "Then that means…"

Tiny looked shocked at what Link was holding. As soon as the dust cleared, Tiny realised that he was naked. Samus looked away while everyone else laughed. Tiny covered his crouch area.

"Tiny get you for this!" And he ran off, covering his crouch but everyone watched as his butt wobbled as he ran away making them laugh more.

"Oh dear…" Fox laughed "I hate to see him in the shower ever day."

"Haha. I'm impressed" Crash said to the Nintendo heroes "You guys fought very well."

"You should be more shocked than impressed, Crash" Aku Aku said. "I have bad news."

"Uh oh" Crash said "every time Aku Aku mentions 'bad news', it was always about Cortex or something. OK. Explain."

After a while of explaining, Crash's words came out as "WHAT?!"

"So Cortex is on the Nintendo world and he kidnapped Coco?" gasped Crunch.

"That's right" Link said.

"Man, this is terrible!" Crunch said "so many villains."

"That why we need your help, Crash. We must go to other worlds and meet other heroes to help us" Aku Aku said.

"I see… OK. I'll come. I love to see the Nintendo world" Crash said.

"I'll stay here and fight off any Cortex's minions who are still here" Crunch said.

"Thank you, Crunch" Samus said "Crash, it's time to go."

"Yeah. See ya later, Crunch" Crash said as they raced back to the ship.

As soon as they took off, everyone told Crash their story.

"Wow. You guys have a huge past, huh?" Crash asked.

"So where next?" asked Falco.

"The Dragon Kingdom" Kirby said "but dragons are dangerous aren't they?"

"They are if you're evil" Crash said.

"Wait. You liked the dragons?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah. I have a friend named Spyro living there. Are we gonna get him too?" Crash asked.

"We are. Look at this list" Fox said as he gave Crash the list.

"OK, Spyro is in it. That's good. I heard of this Cloud, Sora, Jin, Ryu and… OH NO! Not Jak!"

"What's wrong with Jak?" asked Mario.

"He and I don't get along very well" Crash said.

"Well, I had to coup with Marth and Roy here" Link said "but try to get along OK?"

"Fine. I guess…" Crash said "Besides, all these warriors. This sounds like fun."

"Well, let's go, Samus!" Marth said.

"Hold you skirt, Marth!" Samus said "we're almost there."

"SKIRT?!" Marth blushed and everyone laughed.

To be continued…

A/N: Next is Spyro's world, folks and then it will be each of the Final Fantasy worlds. Just to let you know AND I am also doing Dragon Ball Z: Advent Children, a parody of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children played by the DBZ characters. Anyway, see ya later.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Man... is this story popular more than Bandicoot Hearts? I got 10 reviews already (thanks to some to ignore that nasty reviewer). Anyway, Spyro isn't the only one who will be brought aboard. Please read, enjoy, review and don't flame.

Chapter 3: Old friends reunited:

They arrived at the dragon kingdom. The Nintendo characters and Crash found themselves in a castle like town full of creatures. It was like medieval time cause the buildings are like castles. Charmander did not noticed that he almost knocked a jar over.

"Opps" Charmander said.

"Break that and you'll pay for it" said a dragon shopkeeper. He then sees Crash "Oh! Crash Bandicoot! Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine" Crash said. "Have you seen Spyro?"

"Yes. He's fighting some weird creatures over there" the shopkeeper said pointing to the direction they are heading.

"Okey-dookie" Mario said "let's-a go!"

They all ran towards the location.

"Man, Crash knows a lot of dragons" Link said to Fox as every dragon noticed Crash and waved and Crash waved back.

"Yeah. I hope this Spyro is not that huge" Fox said.

Pikachu and Yoshi could not stop staring at each other. They had to look away and blushed.

Kirby ran up to Ness and said "Is it me, or should we get Yoshi and Pikachu together after this?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right" Ness smiled.

Meanwhile, a lot of black creatures with yellow eyes appeared. A purple dragon with a yellow stomach and horns, with yellow and red wings alongside a human-like leopard with a bow and arrows are fighting against them but they were overwhelmed.

"Man… how many are there?" the leopard asked.

"I don't know but I am getting annoyed" the dragon said.

Just then, most of the heartless was wiped out by Link's boomerang. The two were shocked as the heroes leapt in front of them.

"Man!" Samus said "I never seen so many black things".

"I been studying them" Roy said "there are Heartless. Don't let them get you, or you lose your heart to become a heartless and then a nobody."

"No way they're getting my heart!" Pit said.

The purple dragon saw Crash "Crash?! Is that you?!"

"Hey there, Spyro" Crash said "Mind if we help you and Hunter out?"

"Don't mind if you do" Hunter said.

The Heartless all lunged at them. Mario and Luigi destroyed some of them with their fireballs. DK threw some powerful punches wiping them out. Link and Young Link used their sword spins to keep them away from them and destroying them. Samus used her blaster to wipe some out. Marth and Roy took some out with their swords. Yoshi threw some eggs to defeat them. Fox and Falco used their fire foxes to destroy some. A heartless was about to attack but Pikachu and Charmander wiped some out with their thunder shock and flame thrower. Crash used his spin attack to destroy some. Spyro used his flame to wipe some out. Ness used his PSI attack to hut the heartless back. Pit and Hunter used his arrows to destroy them. Kirby sucked some in his mouth and spat them out at the heartless. After they thought it was over, more appeared.

"You gotta be kidding me" Falco said.

"IS THERE ANYONE TO HELP US OUT?!" Young Link cried.

Suddenly, a heartless was destroyed by a sword which looked like a key. It spins to it's master who is a blonde-ish brown spiky hair boy who wore a black jacket, top and baggy pants which holds huge red pockets and yellow big shoes.

"Thought you could use some help" the boy said as he held his key sword out.

"Thanks goodness for back-up" Marth said.

With the boy's help, the heroes managed to take out all the heartless.

When the heartless were all wiped out, Young Link ran to the boy. "You're good. What's your name?"

The boy smiled and rubbed Young Link's hair with his hand "My name is Sora."

"Sora?" asked Fox "You're one of those people who we need to find. Stroke of luck."

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I'll explain" Aku Aku said.

After explaining what happened, Spyro looked a little cross "Ripto joined forces with Cortex, YET AGAIN?!"

"So Sephiroth is up to no good, huh?" Sora said "I guess I can help out, knowing there still more heartless out there."

"Hey, Sora" Link said looking at Sora's blade "that's an impressive sword you're carrying there."

"Oh this?" Sora smiled as he held it in front of them for all of them to see "This is a keyblade. I travelled around each world looking for it. So there are other worlds?"

"That's right, Sora" Samus said "we looking for heroes to help us to defeat the villains. And we were helping you and Spyro would help."

There was a moment of silent. Then Spyro smiled and replied "Sure. I love to help you out. Anyway, it's a honour to be fighting alongside Crash again."

"OK" Sora smiled "why not. I'll go with you guys."

"Thanks guys" Ness said "oh, and here's the list on who we need to get."

Sora and Spyro looked at the list.

"Cloud, Leon and Tidus?" Sora said "I know them from my universe."

"I sees some great warriors but… I don't I can coup with Ratchet very well" Spyro said.

"Well, we have to. I have to coup with Jak" Crash said.

"Now we have 3 warriors just found" Luigi said "but we have a long way to go."

"Well, we have wasted here for so long. We have to get going" Marth said.

"I'll stay here and protect the dragon kingdom, Spyro" Hunter said "Good luck."

"Thanks" Spyro said as he ran after his friends.

As they took off, Sora and Spyro had just listened to everyone's story.

"So you're the Hero of Time and Light, right?" Sora asked Link.

"That's right" Link said.

"Now I see why Crash saw a lot of faith in you" Spyro said.

"Do you?" asked Fox to Crash.

"Hey, if we gonna stop Cortex and the others, we have to work together" Crash said.

"Too true" Mario said "what is our next world anywhere?"

"Some place named Midgar" Samus said.

"Well, let's find what we can find there" Pikachu said.

To be continued…

A/N: Heh... suprised to see that I added Sora in that world. Now, it's Cloud and the Final Fantasy's turn and then I'll do Tekken and Street Fighter. I'll update soon. See ya.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: You're damn right folks. The next is none other than the famous Final Fantasy characters is now up. You must read this before reading: Not only I am doing this story but a story on the DBZ section. Speaking of DBZ, remember when FF played a part in Kingdom Hearts, I decided to do the same thing in the next chapter. Anyway, please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 4: Final Fantasy:

Midgar is a ruined city with towering buildings. Once, Shin-Ra tried to use the Lifestream for power, but they were betrayed. When the heroes got there, they saw a small amount of people. Link felt kind of depressed.

"Wow… so this is Midgar" Link said "I never seen so many… sadness on all of the people."

"Kinda like Hyrule, huh?" Mario smirked.

"Well, excccuuuussssse me, princess!" Link snapped. (A/N: Remember when he said that).

"I'M A WHAT?!" Mario snapped.

"Calm down you two!" Fox said as he was trying to break up Mario and Link's fight "this isn't the time to be fighting."

"He's right" Aku Aku said "we have to find anyone who is here to help us."

"The next thing you know, some monsters will come out and attack us" Spyro said.

All of a sudden, monsters appeared from nowhere and surrounds them.

"You and your big mouth!" Crash said.

"You just have to say it, Spyro!" Pikachu sighed.

"Sorry."

"Here it comes!" Sora said as he took out his keyblade.

Just then, three unknown people stroked the monsters down. One has long brown hair, and wore a black jacket and pants. He wore a white shirt and holds a gun-like sword. Next to his was a 16-year old boy who has long blonde hair. Wore a blue top, a white shirt and dark blue pants. He also has a monkey tail and holds two daggers. And the last one is a blonde hair man with a yellow jacket with his chest showing. He also wore blue shorts. He also holds a blue broadsword.

"Are you guys OK?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, we're fine" Young Link said "and we haven't fought them yet."

"Whatever. Let's us help you in this battle" the browned hair man said.

"Leon?" asked Sora.

The brown haired man turned around and saw Sora "Leon? That's not my name. My name is Squall Leonhart."

"And I'm Tidus" the blonde hair man said "and this is Zidane Tribal" he introduced the boy. "Look out!"

A monster charged in to attack but Crash squashed him with his dead body slam. Squall, Zidane and Tidus took them out with their swords. Link and Young Link used their bombs to defeat some monsters. And every warrior managed to defeat the monster, blah, blah, blah.

After they defeated the monster, Squall turned to Sora "Why did you call me Leon?"

"Well, on my universe, you were trying to rebuild Resident Gardens and you were called Leon because you lost your world" Sora said.

"That makes more sense" Roy said.

"So you are all from other worlds?" Zidane asked "One question. Where are we?"

"What? You don't live here?" asked Crash.

"No… we just woke up here" Tidus said.

"Funny" said Samus.

"This is Midgar…" Aku Aku said "we're looking for you 3 and some other warriors on this list."

Link gave them the list and the 3 final fantasy heroes read.

"So… these are the warriors you are looking for and you want us to help?" asked Tidus. "OK. I think I heard 2 people named Cloud and Vincent living here."

"Cloud and Vincent?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah…" Squall said, "in fact, a voice told us to look for them."

"Then we'll all go together" Luigi said.

They searched Midgar looking for Cloud and Vincent. They had to fight more monsters until they reached the city square.

"Man, this is one huge place" said Squall "even larger than my cites at my world."

"This will take a while" Ness said.

Then they heard some clapping. They turned around to see a person who looked like Tidus. He has blonde hair, which is messier than Tidus'. He wore a yellow and blue shirt and he has a brown belt like collar. He wore blue shorts and has short red and black chequered sleeves. He has a sword by his back and has red eyes.

"Bravo. I can't believe you made it this far" the man said "I had been hired by Sephiroth to eliminate you."

"Who are you?" Marth asked.

"Me? Who am I? My name is Shuyin" the man said.

"Shuyin?" asked Charmander.

"Why do you look like me?!" Tidus asked angrily.

"Ah, so you're Tidus" Shuyin said "I've been wanting to fight you." He looked at the gang "Sephiroth said he expected you guys are up to something. He send me and some others named Devil Jin, Evil Ryu, Wario, Waluigi and Star Wolf to eliminate you."

"Wario and Waluigi?!" Mario and Luigi gasped.

"Star Wolf?!" Fox and Falco gasped.

"You can't do this!" Crash snarled.

Shuyin chuckled and called out some heartless.

"Oh no!" Link groaned "Not again!"

"Stop, Shuyin!" Tidus shouted as he drew out his sword and charged at Shuyin.

"Tidus, come back!" Kirby cried.

"Heartless, take care of these pests" Shuyin ordered his heartless as he engaged in a sword fight with Tidus. They leapt on buildings clashing their swords back and forth.

Meanwhile, everyone else has to take care of the heartless. Spyro flamed on them as Crash spins them to defeat them. Squall, Zidane and Sora took them out with their swords. Every Nintendo used their signature attacks to take care of the Heartless. But more came. As one was about to attack a defenceless Young Link, a gun shot is heard and the heartless disappeared. As Link was about to get attacked by a heartless, someone sliced it in half and it disappeared. Link and Young Link took at the statue as did everyone.

One it there were two men on it. One has blonde spiky hair and holds a massive sword and wore a black zipped vest. He has a shoulder pad on his left arm and has a lion symbol on it. He has a black sleeve on his left arm. He wore black pants which has a black cloth around his left leg. Next to him was a man with long black hair. He has a red headband, a red cloak, a black vest and pants. He has clawed gloves and he has a pistol.

"Whoa!" Fox said "Who are you?"

The blonde haired man said "The name's Cloud Strife, and this is Vincent Valentine. Thought you could use some help, then you'll explain why you are here."

"Cloud!" Sora smiled.

"You seem to know me, kid" Cloud said.

"Excuse me, but we have a problem here" Samus said as the heartless got up again.

Cloud and Vincent leapt off the statue to join the battle. Vincent fired some bullets from his gun destroying some heartless who was about to harm Crash and Spyro. Cloud and Link stood back to back and wiping out heartless with their swords. Mario and Luigi then used their signature attack and wiping out the heartless. Fox, Falco and Crash used their bazookas and wiped out the heartless. Sora then used his fire spell to take out the heartless. Ness used his psychic powers. Yoshi rolled around running over the heartless. Pikachu used his thunder shock to take out the heartless. Samus used her power shots wiping out each heartless. Marth, Roy, Squall and Zidane used their swords to take some out. DK used his barrels to knock them out. Once the heartless are all gone, the warriors looked around for Tidus and Shuyin.

Tidus and Shuyin was seen jumping from buildings to buildings clashing each other swords. They landed in front of the heroes and locked swords. Tidus leapt back and said "Stay back. I'll deal with this joker!"

"Tch!" Shuyin said "You sure are one slacker. Very well, let's dance again!"

"Who is this creep?" asked Vincent.

"That's Shuyin" Roy said "and he was trying to kill us."

"Is that so?" Cloud said crossing his arms.

"Wait a second" Link said "I see what is going on." He then grabbed his ocarina and ran off.

"Link, where you're going?!" Crash called.

Tidus and Shuyin continued their sword fighting clashing their swords back and forth. Then all of a sudden, Tidus knocked Shuyin towards a building when Link appeared and used his ocarina and played a song, which Shuyin was terrified. Shuyin screamed as a red light appeared within him and it came out of him. Then Shuyin closed his eyes and fell down with Link landing behind him. Tidus looked shocked.

"What did you do to him?" asked Tidus.

"He was brainwashed" Link said "I noticed that he has red eyes. You see, when Shuyin open his eyes, his eyes will change colour."

Shuyin groaned and got up. He opened his eyes. It was blue now.

"Wha? W…where am I? LENNE!" Shuyin looked around and then he realised something. "Wait… I'm not dead."

"Wait… you're not dead?" Squall asked "why did you say that?"

"Well… this guy named Sephiroth brought me from the farplane" Shuyin said "and then before I knew it, someone named Ganondorf controlled me."

"GANNONDORF?!" Link and Young Link gasped.

"SEPHIROTH!!!" Cloud and Vincent gasped in anger.

"But, he was supposed to be dead" Vincent said.

"How did he come back?" Cloud said.

"I better explain the whole story" Aku Aku said.

After explaining the whole story, the Final Fantasy characters was shocked.

"What? So this Uka Uka brought Sephiroth back and they are planning to take over the universe?" asked Cloud.

"Exactly" Pikachu said.

"And I don't suppose they brought us to this world don't you think?" asked Zidane.

"I'm afraid so…" Fox said.

"Wait… does that counts Tifa had disappeared?" Vincent asked.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked him "why you ask?"

"Because she gone, Cloud. Denzel and Marlene told me that a huge reptile came and took her" Vincent answered.

"Huge reptile?" asked Luigi.

"It's got to be Bowser!" Mario said.

"Listen… if it OK, if I ask, I must go with you" Cloud said "I have to rescue Tifa and stop Sephiroth."

"Sure. Glad to have you on board, Cloud" Link smiled.

"I like to help too" Shuyin said "they'll pay for using me against you."

"And me?" Tidus asked "I want to see a lot of strong fighters."

"I'll come too" Squall said.

"It's OK if I come?" asked Zidane.

"I may be some use of help" Vincent said.

"You can all come. We need all warriors to help us" Ness said.

"Great!" Tidus said smiling.

"Now we need to find the rest so we can take care of our enemies" DK said.

"Back to the time machine" Samus said "we explain along the way".

As they make their way back to the ship, Cloud stopped by the entrance and said "Tifa, I will rescue you and I will stop Sephiroth."

He then got on and after they took their seats and the time machine disappeared from Midgar.

Meanwhile, back at the Nintendo world…

"DARN THAT SHUYIN!" Ganondorf snarled "DARN THAT BOY! HE RELEASED HIM FROM HIS SPELL AND SHUYIN BETRAYED US!"

"Calm down, Ganondorf" Bowser said "we still have the hostages and we still got our plan. They should be heading for Japan by now."

Sephiroth turned to Kazuya "what happened if they recruited your son, Jin, Kazuya?"

"They won't" Kazuya said "I hired someone who can get the job done."

He turned to someone in the shadows. His face can't be seen but his figure was muscular. He wore an orange karate top and pants. He wore a red scarf-like cape and also wore a blue shirt, waistbands and boots. He's face was covered by shadow but we can see his spiky hair outline. Who can it be?

To be continued…

A/N: Before I go, can you guess who is the mysterious character who Kazuya hired? The answer shall be revealed soon. So see ya.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Man... 17 reviews? Is this story more popular than Bandicoot Hearts or something? Anyway, the characters from anime will make a speical appearance (a.k.a like Final Fantasy in Kingdom Hearts). Plus, some speical characters will join the heroes. Anyway, the first part of the tournament is up. Please enjoy, don't flame and R+R.

Chapter 5: A new tournament in Japan:

As the group finally arrived at Japan. The buildings were filled with builders rebuilding them.

"What happened here?" asked Mario.

"Let ask someone who knows" Falco advised.

They made their way towards some men and a woman by some plans. One of them has blonde spiky hair with a black headband and wore a orange and black jacket and a black shirt and orange pants. Next to him was another man who has black hair and wore a straw hat. He wore a red vest and blue shorts. And the last one is a woman with blonde hair with long ponytails. She wore a pink dress.

"Excuse me?" Tidus asked "wh…what's going on here?"

"Well" said the straw hat man "we just rebuilding the damage Kazuya done a year ago."

"Kazuya?!" Fox gasped.

"That's right" said the blonde hair boy "he tricked us that he wanted world peace, but in the end, he betrayed us."

"It weren't for Julia Chang, Jin would be still under the control of the devil gene" the woman said.

"Jin? As in Jin Kazama?" asked Crash.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" asked the straw hat guy.

"We're from other worlds" Aku Aku said "and we are in trouble. Kazuya appeared in the Nintendo world. And we need Jin's help."

"Well, he should at the Mishima Zabiatsu opening a grand tournament to allow special warriors to fight" the straw hat man said "it's a shame though. Even I wanted to fight, I had to stay here and rebuild this city."

"Who are you anyway?" asked the woman.

"I'm Zidane" Zidane said "and this is Vincent, Crash, Spyro, Sora, Squall, Cloud, Tidus, Shuyin, Link, Young Link, Mario, Luigi, Samus, Pikachu, Charmander, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Falco, blah, blah, blah."

"The others are Ness, Marth, Roy and Donkey Kong, Zidane" Cloud said "did you forget?"

"No… there are so many people here, I can't remember" Zidane said.

"Well we are the Japan Restoration Committee" the blonde hair man said "My name is Edgar."

"Heh. Finally decided to change your name, huh, Naruto?" laughed the straw hat man.

"That's Edgar, Luffy!" Edgar snapped.

"My name is Serena" the woman said "we're from other worlds too until Uka Uka destroys it."

"Uka Uka?" gasped Spyro.

"You know him too… should've know" Edgar said "Anyway, we got to get back to work. We see you at the tournament."

"Hope to see you" Serena said as she and Edgar walks away.

"Don't worry. I'll keep Naruto in his place" Luffy smiled.

"LUFFY! THAT'S EDGAR!" Edgar snapped causing Luffy to laugh and ran after them.

"So, this Jin would be holding the tournament?" Link said "I could use some fighting. It's been a while and besides, Sephiroth and the others interrupted our tournament."

"Yeah" Marth said "I agree. And this time, we could see just how strong Crash, Spyro, Cloud, Sora and the others are really are."

"Oh yeah? I'm a master of tournaments" Sora smirked.

"Well, let's go there" Samus said.

But there was a problem when they got there.

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT AS A TEAM AGAINST HEARTLESS?!" Donkey Kong was disappointed.

"I'm afraid so" the announcer said.

"Oh well" Pikachu said "we could get more stronger. Then we can tell Jin the whole story."

"Sounds like a plan, Pikachu" Crash said.

"So, you're entering too?"

They turned around to see two men and a woman. One is a brown hair man with a red headband and wore a white karate gi and don't have any shoes. Next to him was a blonde hair man wearing a red gi. And the woman wore a blue dress and brown tights.

"Who are you guys?" asked Yoshi.

"We are once allies with Jin Kazama and I was hoping to fight him here" said the white clothed man "My name is Ryu."

"And I'm his best friend, Ken" the red clothed guy said.

"I'm Chun-Li" said the woman "a officer from Hong Kong. We were hoping that Jin has been freed from the devil gene."

"Devil Gene?" Luigi asked.

"That a curse when they turned into devils and tried to take over the world" Ryu said "Julia Chang had saved Jin from it, but is it really gone? Kazuya also has devil gene."

"So that's why Kazuya was so strong" Charmander said "he has the devil gene."

"Looks like it, Charmander" Young Link said "I had a bad feeling about this tournament. Hey, wait. Did you say your names are Ryu and Ken?"

"Yeah? And?" Ken asked.

"We need your help" Kirby said.

Again, they told them the whole story. Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li were shocked at Akuma and M. Bison.

"BISON?!" Ken snarled.

"AND AKUMA?!" Ryu snarled.

"So they are on your world alongside some villains?!" Chun-Li gasped.

"Yes" Aku Aku said "that's why we need yours and Jin's help."

"I see…" Ryu crosses his arms "OK. I guess I can tag along."

"I'll go!" Ken said.

"And me too" Chun-Li said "I got to keep an eye on those two." She smirked at them as they grumbled.

"Anyway, let's get out tickets" Crash said.

In the shadows, Kazuya and the man in the shadows over watched them.

"Tch. So they met the street fighters and the cop" Kazuya smiled "but they will never get to my son. Am I right, Goku?"

Then the man stepped out of the shadows revealing his black spiky hair and his black eyes. He has a dark look on his face.

"See those punks? They are your opponents" Kazuya said "Don't try to fight them, kill them!"

Goku stayed silent before repiling "the great Kazuya Mishima is afraid of some plumbers, hylians, monkeys, Pokemon, animals, street fighters, bandicoots, dragons, kids, swordsmen and a lot more? Sorry but the contract says…"

"Look… I know… I wrote the contract" Kazuya said "I know its says you're only required to kill Jin Kazama in this tournament, but you got to kill them to get to him. Just have fun with them OK?"

Goku said nothing and walked away, his cape blowing behind him when he walked.

"Huh… stiffer than that Andross guy" Kazuya said "still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

He hears some evil laughing in the darkness.

At the stage, every fighter is seen. Although the heroes are in one big group, they decided to take in turns. Then a man appeared. He wore a black leather jacket and a cream-like shirt. He wore brown trousers and has black spiked up hair and has some fringe over his forehead.

"Kazuya?" asked Ness.

"No… that's his son, Jin Kazama" Ryu said.

"JIN IS KAZUYA'S SON?!" Link gasped.

"No wonder why they look similar" Cloud said.

Jin took the microphone and said in a calm voice "ladies and gentlemen, it's an honour you came here today, I am here to apologizes for the cause I done since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6."

"Jin, we forgive you!" one of the crowd said "it's your father the betrayer."

The crowd agreed.

"Wow. Everyone has a grudge against Kazuya" Spyro said.

"Anyway, the rules are simple… use 3 warriors from your team to fight monsters that are here in this tournament" Jin said "and the winner of this tournament will be the new champion team. May the best team wins."

The crowd cheered. The heroes got into a huddle.

"3 teams?" asked Mario "how are we gonna agree on this?"

"There are 8 rounds so we should split into threes" Link said.

"In which case, Luigi, Young Link and I go first" Zidane said.

"I'll go next with Mario and Samus" said Sora.

"Fox, Spyro and I will take on the 3rd round" Crash said.

"Leave the 4th round to me, Ness and Ken" Falco said.

"Pikachu, Yoshi and I will take the next round" Kirby smirked causing Yoshi and Pikachu to glare at him, while blushing at the same time.

"Marth, Tidus and I will do the 6th round" Squall said.

"Ken, Chun-Li and I will take the 7th round" DK said.

"And the finals should be me, Link and Cloud" Ryu said.

"OK. It's agreed" Pikachu said.

"In the meantime, I will talk to Jin about what was going on" Aku Aku said.

"Any idea who are we gonna fight in the finals?" asked Spyro.

"My guess would be… that guy" Cloud said looking out of the huddle and look towards the entrance.

Everyone looked out to look. Goku is seen leaning against the entrance, staring at them coldly.

"I'm getting a feeling that he doesn't wants us here" Ness said.

"I know… and why do I feel a powerful aura inside him" Link said.

Can they defeat the powerful Goku and move on with their adventure, or will Goku destroy them?

To be continued…

There's one thing I am good with is... cliffhangers. Can our heroes defeat someone powerful like the Saiyan Goku? Well, I'll update soon and we'll find out.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about this. This chapter is a little longer than it was. Just a warning, my grammer may not be too great, but I am trying. Also, I had not memorizsed the Tekken and the Street Fighter fights, don't flame me about that, OK? Anyway, the next chapter is updated now and I would do the next chapter as well as DBZ:AC. Please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 6: Battle against the Super Saiyan:

"The first round will begin. Will Team Hero's chosen warriors and the first round of monsters please step forth!"

Last time, our heroes agreed to take in turn to fight the 8 rounds and they just found out about the mysterious Goku. The first warriors: Zidane, Luigi and Young Link got onto the arena first. Then some monsters came onto stage.

"This should be a piece of cake" Zidane said as he took out his daggers.

"Young Link, I hope you're ready for this" Luigi said.

"You're kidding?!" Young Link smiled "I was born for this."

The other warriors were cheering them on.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Aku Aku went to see Jin who is sitting on the throne, looking shocked.

"What?!" Jin asked "My father is in another world? And Bison and Akuma is with them too?!"

"Exactly. Ryu and Ken are helping us as well" Aku Aku said "I came for you for help, Jin. Whatever, I think Kazuya send an assassin to kill you."

Jin closed his eyes "that my father alright. He made me what I am. I can never forgive him." He stood up "Aku Aku, I decided to come with you."

"Jin…"

"Let me get changed first and wait for the tournament to end… I'm sure your friends can hold off that assassin" Jin said "afterwards, we go and find most of warriors you are looking for and defeat my father and this Uka Uka. You can count on me."

Meanwhile, Luigi, Zidane and Young Link had taken care of the monster making them the winners. As they regrouped, a familiar voice rang.

"Hey, way to go guys" they turned around to see Luffy, Edgar and Serena behind them.

"Hey, you guys came after all" Crash said.

"We don't to miss our friends fighting in this arena" Edgar said "so you won the first round. Be careful though, there are more monsters from which they came from."

"Don't worry, we handle these monsters before" Spyro said.

"Will the warriors from the next round steps forth…"

"It's-a our turn" Mario smiled.

"Wish us luck" Samus said.

"You got it" Link said "Good luck you 3."

"Take care out there kid" Cloud said to Sora.

"No worries" Sora smiled.

Their next opponents are 6 heartless soldiers.

"That's new form of heartless" Mario said.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

The heartless charged but Mario used his uppercut to take out two, Sora used Strike Raid and wiped some out as Samus finished the last 2 with his energy ball.

"We won again" Samus smiled "I get a feeling this tournament should be a peace of cake."

Then the 3rd round started and Fox, Spyro and Crash got onto the stage. There are 3 heartless and 3 monsters.

"So, who makes the first move?" Fox asked.

"If you don't mind, I will" Crash said.

"Good luck, Crash" Spyro said.

"Don't disappoint us, Crash" Fox said.

"Oh I won't" Crash said. He saw a monster and a heartless running up to him. He grabbed the monster's leg and spins and threw him at the heartless defeating both.

Spyro saw a heartless and a monster running towards him and he leapt over their attack and used his tail wiping out them both.

Fox finished the round off the round by using his blaster and shot the heartless and the monster.

The battles was easier as Falco, Ness, Ken, Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby defeated the heartless and the nobodies. Before they entered the 6th round, they took a rest in their waiting rooms.

"Those matches are so EASY!" Kirby said.

"Don't be full of yourself" Marth said "the hard ones are yet to come."

There was a slow clapping. They turned around to see Goku clapping slowly behind him.

"Not bad…" he said.

"FINALLY, he talks!" Pikachu said.

"Not bad… for kids…"

"KIDS?!" Everyone stood up outraged.

"We're not kids!" Ryu shouted "we're ultimate warriors from other worlds!"

"Humph. Save me the details. Who am I fighting in the finals?" Goku asked.

"We are!" Cloud, Link and Ryu stood up in front of him.

"Humph. Pathetic. See ya at the finals" and he left.

"PATHETIC?!" Link roared, as he was about to kill him until Cloud and Ryu held onto him stopping him "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

"Link, calm down!" Cloud said "he's trying to make us angry!"

"He's right. We can beat him. Calm down!" Ryu said.

Link nodded and calmed down.

"Yeah. You three are gonna make him eat those words!" Roy said.

"But something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat" Fox said.

"Who knows? Maybe we will end up facing him" Crash said.

Marth, Squall, Tidus, Chun-Li, Roy and Donkey Kong won the last rounds and now they are in the finals. And everyone's suspicions were correct. Goku made it also to the finals.

"I should have known" said Spyro "Link, Ryu, Cloud. It's up to you."

The 3 nodded and got onto the stage.

"Before they fight you, I like to know who you are" Mario called.

"My name is Goku" Goku said "A Saiyan with a mission. I was hired by Kazuya Mishima to eliminate Jin Kazama, even that means also killing you if you get in my way."

The crowd gasped.

"Kazuya hired you?!" Ken gasped "Don't you get it! Kazuya is evil! Why would you work for someone like him?!"

"I don't talk to kids like you now" Goku said "I am giving you a choice now. I am known as a Super Saiyan, a powerful being in the universe… either give up this match, or die a fast painful death."

"I guess we have to fight him together" Chun-Li said "if he's so powerful, then we have to take him down together."

The other warriors agreed and ran on the arena to join Ryu, Cloud and Link.

"We don't care if we lose, we are not letting you get your hands on Jin!" Falco said.

"Hear us out, Goku!" Cloud called "even though the odds are against us, we won't give up until we stop you!"

"Big words from a big mouth" Goku sighed "fine. I don't want to do this, but you give me no choice. Come on!"

They all charged at the Saiyans but Goku leapt in the air. Mario and Luigi followed after but Luigi got a mighty kick in the face by Goku and Mario got punched hard. They landed by their friends.

"Man. His fists and legs are made like bricks" Luigi said.

"In that case, we got to be extra careful" Ryu said.

Goku charged at them but they all leapt out of the way. Goku turned around to get kicked in the face by Crash. Link appeared behind Goku to slash him but Goku grabbed his arm and threw him knocking Crash over. Cloud and Squall tried to attack but Goku punched them in the face hard that they fell back. Pikachu charged but Goku teleported behind Yoshi and held her from behind holding her hostage.

"ARGH! HELP!" Yoshi cried for help.

Pikachu looked shocked. Crash, Link, Cloud and Squall got up to see what happened. Everyone looked shocked too.

"Surrender or this one dies!" Goku threatened.

"What's with you?" Spyro asked "that's cheating! Holding a lady hostage!"

"No" Crash said "he's an honourable warrior. My guess Kazuya told him to cheat."

Just as Goku was about to kill Yoshi, a enraged Pikachu appeared behind him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Pikachu then whacked Goku hard with his tail letting Yoshi free. Pikachu then slammed into his stomach and then used his head to hit the Saiyan in the chin.

"Whoa!" Kirby said shocked.

"Pikachu looked angry. I never seen him fighting like that before!" Link said.

Pikachu then used his fists to punch Goku in the stomach 20 times (funny, with his little paws did a huge effect on a Saiyan). Pikachu then used Thunder shock to shock Goku. Goku yelled in pain as he fell down afterwards on his knees, panting.

Pikachu then collapsed as he almost fell down until Yoshi caught him.

"Pikachu? Are you OK?" asked Yoshi in panic.

"He's fine" DK said "he must have used too much power."

"Uh oh" Cloud said.

"What? What do you mean by uh oh?" asked Charmander.

"The Saiyan's getting up again".

Goku got up even more angry.

"No little rodent could hurt me! You gave me no choice but to transform".

Then he yells at the top of his voices. His hair flying upwards and his cape flying behind him. Then his eyes turned green and a burst of wind came engulfing the heroes who shielded themselves. When it died down, they turned to see what happened. Goku is now standing before him, his hair was now standing upwards and it was golden yellow. His eyes turned green and a yellow aura surrounds him. And a huge bat wing was seen on his back. His cape is waving by the aura behind him.

"W…What is this?!" Sora gasped.

"I am a Super Saiyan!" Goku said "Think you can keep it up to me this time?!"

"Yoshi, take Pikachu out of here. He's very weak now after that attack on him" Mario said "Take him somewhere to heal."

"OK" Yoshi put Pikachu on her back and took him to backstage.

The heroes charged again but Goku used his mighty punches and kicks knocked everyone out apart from Mario, Crash, Link, Cloud, Sora, Fox and Ryu.

"You need more than to defeat us, Goku!" Fox said.

"Too bad. I was about to finish you off anyway" Goku said as he put his hands in a cup shape and held it by his waist and said "KA-ME-HA-ME…" and a blue energy appeared in his faces.

"Stand back!" Ryu said "I think I can take this guy down" he did the same thing Goku did and said "HA-DO…"

"HHHAAAA!" Goku lunges his arms straight forward and a blue beam came.

"KEN!" Ryu shot his own beam at Goku's beam.

The two beams struggle with each other. Both warriors held on for dear life.

"What the…?" Goku said surprised "How can his beam be as strong as my Kamehameha?"

"Guys…" Ryu said "lend me your power. Hold onto my arms and chant your power in it so I can end this."

Mario, Crash, Cloud, Link, Sora and Fox did so and a huge beam came from Ryu's Ha-Do-Ken and it pushes back at the Kamehameha. The beam struck Goku and there was an explosion. When it died down, Goku was on his knees again.

The other heroes got up to see what happened. They had won the fight.

"Goku, please. Stop what you're doing. It's hopeless now" Cloud said "you wasted all your energy in that attack. It's over."

"There's no reason for us to fight anymore" Link said "so give up. We won."

Goku slowly got up "No… I won't allow it."

"Don't you ever give up?" Spyro asked.

But before Goku could react, someone had punched him so hard he fell into one of the stands and was out conscious.

"Hey, are you're alright?" called Ness.

"Of course he is… but what about you?!"

They turned around to see 2 evil men. One looked like Ryu instead he has red eyes and his skin was tanned and he wore a black gi. And with him was a person who looked like Jin instead he has horns on his head, a third red eye, white eyes, and huge black feathered wings.

"What the…?" asked Ken.

Kazuya was in the shadows smirking "That's one of the rules I forgot: Accidents happens." And he walks away.

"You are you two?" asked Tidus.

"I'm Evil Ryu and this is Devil Jin" the other Ryu said "and we're here to destroy you."

"And we thought we had everything easy" Roy groaned.

"Enough talk. It's time for you two to die!" Devil Jin said.

They both charged in to attack until someone kicked Evil Ryu into Devil Jin.

"Who's there?!" Evil Ryu snarled as he got up.

It was Aku Aku and the real Jin Kazama. Jin was wearing his blue zip-up jacket with a hood. It has golden flames on it. It also has blue matching bottoms which also has zip-ups too.

"Aku!" Crash and Spyro said together.

"Jin!" Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li said.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Aku Aku.

"Well, the battle with Goku drains us out" Fox said.

"I see…" Aku Aku said "I'll heal you."

Aku Aku mutter some magic words and a green energy appeared above the heroes and their bruises disappeared. They were cured.

"Where's Pikachu?" asked Aku Aku.

"He did an amazing job. He used up all his power to save Yoshi from Goku" Luigi said "Yoshi takes him to the waiting room to rest."

"I'll go and help him. You guys better take care of Evil Ryu and Devil Jin" Aku Aku said as he goes into backstage.

"Devil Jin!" Jin said "You tried to control me! Now you're gonna pay for what you've done!"

"Oh really? Can you do that, weak me?" Devil Jin mocked "let's see what you've got."

"Mario, Link, Crash, Cloud, everyone let us handle this!" Ryu said "they are our evil forms and it's our job to stop them!"

"OK. We go check on Pikachu and Yoshi then" DK said.

They left Ryu and Jin to deal with their evil counterparts. Crash and Fox carried Goku away as well.

Evil Ryu charged at his counterpart but Ryu stopped his attack by defending his attack and try to counter it but his evil counterpart moved back. Devil Jin flew in the sky and used his third eye to shoot laser beams at Jin but the real Jin dodged and then leapt in the air and kicked him back to the ground. Ryu and Evil Ryu held on in a lockdown (that means there hands are locked together and they're glaring at each other). Devil Jin got up and used some sort of force to lift Jin in mid air. Jin held onto his neck for dear life. Ryu saw this and threw Evil Ryu towards Devil Jin knocking him over and saving Jin.

"Thanks Ryu" Jin said "That was too close."

"So it's true. You have changed your evil ways" Ryu smirked "Good to have you back."

Jin could only smirked.

"Sorry to disturb your reunion, bit your end is near" Devil Jin snarled.

The two evil counterparts charged but the two warriors dodged. Jin snarled at them but then he remembered something.

Flashback

He was walking through the corridors with Aku Aku. Jin was enraged.

"So… Julia was missing because of Kazuya?" He said.

"Indeed. And I must warn you. After the others find a way to calm down Goku, two ghost warriors will appear. It's OK. Because they may look like your evil counterparts…"

"Evil counterparts? You mean Devil Jin?!" Jin gasped.

"I'm afraid so… but don't be fooled. Just because they looked like your evil forms, there are still ghost warriors made by Bowser himself" Aku Aku said.

"I understand. And I need to rescue Julia from Kazuya" Jin said "that why it is more important that I should join you."

"Don't worry. We'll rescue her…"

End flashback.

Jin smirked.

"Ryu… I forgot. I got news!"

"What?" Evil Ryu snapped.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"These guys are not real! They are ghost warriors made by Bowser!" Jin said.

Devil Jin and Evil Ryu's eyes widen with fear.

"Thanks for the hint Jin" Ryu said "Now be gone, faker!"

Ryu used a short Ha-Do-Ken and with it fired, Evil Ryu got hit and he turned into some black goo and fell to the ground. Jin then strike his fist into Devil Jin's stomach and he turned into black goo. Jin and Ryu watched as the goo disappeared.

"How did you know these are ghost warriors?" asked Ryu.

"Aku Aku told me about it" Jin said.

"Ryu, Jin!" Ken said as he ran in "I see you won. Anyway, Pikachu got healed and we are about ready to go."

Jin and Ryu nodded and they went out of the stadium.

The other heroes rejoined outside to talk about what to do next.

"How are you're feeling Pikachu?" asked Ness.

"Great!" Pikachu said "Thanks to Mario dressed as Dr Mario, I couldn't be great!"

"Pikachu… erm… thank you for saving me…" Yoshi said blushing.

"Sure… err… no problem" Pikachu said also blushing.

"Smell that?" Kirby whispered cockily to DK "That what I call smell of love."

"Kirby… if you push us further one more time…"

"Calm down" Mario said "we don't want to get you heated up again."

"Good to see you two won" Marth said to Jin and Ryu. "So what now?"

"We have to find the other heroes so we can take down the villains" said Shuyin.

"Yes. We have to go back to the time machine." Aku Aku said.

"Hey guys" Luffy said as he, Edgar and Serena approaches them "we look after things here while you're away."

"Thanks guys" Roy said.

"One more thing: Please forgive our friend, Goku…" Serena said. The others stared at her "well, he's one of us, but he has a troublesome past. He didn't mean to cause any harm."

"Don't worry" Tidus said "we'll forgive him. He was just following Kazuya's orders."

"Come to think of it, where is the Saiyan?" asked Roy.

"I saw him gain consciousness and left without saying a word" Luigi said.

"Well, take care guys. You too, Jin" Edgar said "we see you when you return."

"Thanks Edgar" Chun-Li said "take care."

As the heroes left, Serena sighed.

"I hope their adventure won't cause them any harm" Serena said.

"Don't worry. If they find all the heroes, they will be unstoppable, right Naruto?" Luffy asked.

"You're right… wait… NARUTO?! LUFFY, CALL ME EDGAR!" Serena and Luffy laughed as Edgar groaned.

As the heroes made their way to the ship, they found Goku sitting on a tree branch thinking.

"It's him. I think we should… uh… Sora, Crash, what are you're doing?!" Spyro called.

Sora and Crash, who were so kind-hearted, stepped towards Goku and stopped by 3 cm away from him.

"Hey, are you're alright?" asked Sora.

Goku looked down on them. "Yeah… listen, guys. I'm sorry for what happened."

"That's OK" Link said "everyone can be fooled by evil."

"But I can't still believe he would betray me like that" Goku said.

"So why did you join up with that Mishima guy anyway?" Crash asked.

"I'm looking for someone" Goku said "Kazuya promised to help." He leapt off the tree and stood in front of them. "I try to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." At this, it seem to caught Cloud's attention. Goku continued "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it" Cloud said. Goku looked at him "It seemed you wanted to defeat someone who happens to be your darkness right? Don't worry. Sephiroth is my darkness, but I am going out there to defeat him. Keep your light strong. That what I do. And to tell you the truth, we are searching for ours too."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"For your light?" asked Goku.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"We all had light. Our lights are our loved ones. That why I won't rest until I rescue Peach" Mario said.

"Same with me and Zelda" Link said.

"And me and Krystal" Fox said.

"And I won't go back to my world until I rescue Coco" Crash said.

"Same with me for Tifa" Cloud smiled.

"And me and Julia" Jin said.

"We all have different goals, but with the same mission" Pikachu said "once we found all the heroes, we can finally defeat our evil enemies. You too, if you believe that your light is still burning strong. Don't let the darkness consumes you."

Goku nodded and walked up to Sora and put something in his hand "Take this for helping me out. Don't lose sight of your light. All of you."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Goku begins to walk away.

"I hope he finds who he was looking for" Marth said.

Ryu called back to Goku "How about a rematch sometimes? Fair and square? No dark powers and no cheating at all?"

Goku stopped walking. He turned to the others and for the first time, he smiled. It was a good smile, not a mean one, showing his kindness. "I'll think I'll pass." He smiled and continues walking away.

"Ryu…" Chun-Li smirked.

"Heh. Does that speech rings a bell?" Sora smirked.

"Let's get back to the machine" Ness said "I can't wait to go to the next world."

They all made back to their ship and disappeared from Tokyo.

To be continued…

A/N: Another Kingdom Hearts plothole. Anyway, I will do the next chapter featuring a game who you may not find so familar. Besides, I played that game. Anyway, see ya soon.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Phew... that's finally done. The next chapter willl feature in Tombi 2 and it will also has Ape Escape in it. What's Tombi 2? It's a PS1 game featuring a pink haired jungle boy saving the land from some evil pigs by using bags. Strange. Some people called them Tomba but I perfer Tombi. And most people knows Ape Escape, the game where you catch monkeys with nets. Anyway, enough spoilers. Please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 7: Fighting Pigs?

As soon as they made it to the next world, what they saw shocked them. There were in a world fill of pipe platforms, which seems to hang up on their own. But the most shocking part is everything turned black and white and everything's not moving.

"What's going on here?" asked DK.

"Everything's black and white" Pit said.

"I can tell that this is not one of our villain's work" Aku Aku said.

Crash looked in the sky "Uh… is it me losing it, or is there a huge white dog flying through the sky."

"What huge dog?" asked Fox as he looked up.

Everyone looked up. A huge dog was flying down into the darkness below. On it was a boy with… pink hair? He was almost naked but wore green shorts. Behind him was another boy who has red spiky hair with some yellow in it. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans. He seemed to be knocked out. They disappeared into the darkness below.

"Holy molly" said Luigi "Did that dog fly?"

"Yeah. You're not losing it, Crash" Spyro said "there is a dog that can fly."

"He went down in that darkness" Jin said.

"Let's take the chains and see it goes" said Mario as he grabbed one of the chains and went down. The others followed suit.

When they reached the bottom, they saw a door and a black and white old man who was frozen was seen. Falco tried talking to the man but he got no reply.

"It's no good, Falco" Ryu said "he must have frozen in time."

Cloud opened the door. "I found the boys though."

The pink haired boy laid the red haired boy on the ground. He looked up to see the others.

"Who… who are you strange people?" he asked.

"Relax young one" Link said "we came to see what's going on here. What happened here?" He looked around the room. "Hey, if it's black and white out here, how come it's coloured and has… whoa… lots of gold."

"WE'RE RICH!" Luigi was about to run for the gold but Mario and Crash stopped him.

"NO. We don't know where it came from!" Crash warned.

"He's right, Luigi" Cloud said "it be may be cursed."

"That's right" a little bug appeared from the pink haired boy's hair and said "that gold was used by the Evil Pigs who steals gold to use spells."

"Evil… _Pigs_?" Link asked.

Then everyone laughed.

"Tombi don't see what is so funny" the pink haired boy said.

"Tombi?!" Spyro looked at the list "Tombi, we were looking for you."

"You're looking for Tombi?" asked the bug "who are you?"

Everyone explained everything to them.

"Wow!" the bug said "that's a long story. My name's Zippo and I knew you heard of Tombi."

There was a groan. Everyone turned around. The red haired boy woke up. He held his head and slowly got up.

"Ow… that hurts" the boy said.

"Is red haired boy OK?" Tombi asked him.

"First of all, my name is Spike" the boy said "and second, where am I?"

Pikachu looked at the list with Spyro "Well, Spike is another favourite off the list."

"What are you're talking about?" asked Spike.

After telling him the story, Spike looked shocked.

"What? Specter is seen at the Nintendo World?" Spike gasped. "What is he up to this time?"

"You know Specter?" asked Ken.

"Yeah. He's a villain from my world."

"How did you get here, Spike?" asked Link.

"Well, I was with the Professor, Katie, Jake, Jimmy, Kei and Yumi and Helga when all of the sudden, a portal came from nowhere and I was sucked in. I fell head first on the ground and was knocked out." Spike said.

"Tombi and I saw you on the ground and we rescued you" Zippo said "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"So Tombi, mind us what's going on here?" asked Charmander.

"OK. The Evil Pigs cursed the entire land with gold" Tombi said "we defeated 5 of them using this…" he showed them a black bag with a pig nose on it. It has a golden clip that close and open at the top. "Tombi capture pigs in this bag to end their curse. This is called the Evil Pig Bag. But the last one has stopped time and changed it colour."

"So that's why the man isn't talking" Falco said "he had frozen in time."

"So if we defeat the last Evil Pig" Sora said "we can restore peace to the world, right?"

"Correct" Zippo said.

"And our fate shall be saved by one little bag?" Marth said "Spare us" and he got smacked on the head by Squall.

"Spike, Tombi, afterwards, we need you guys to help us" Aku Aku said "the universe is in danger and we might need your help."

"If Specter is up to no one, then maybe I can help" Spike smiled "I'll help you guys out as much as I can."

"Tombi help, if people help Tombi defeat the Evil Pigs" Tombi said.

"It's a deal" Young Link said.

"Great!" Zippo said "the Evil Pig's gate is there."

They turned to see a floating door frame with a black door on it. It has a pig nose on it. It opened to reveal a purple vortex in it.

"Pigs live in portals?" asked Ness. "Too weird."

"Let's jump in" Kirby said "the last pig should be in here."

They all jumped in. Once they were on the other side, they were shocked to see golden pillars everywhere. The background was all purple.

"Man… whoever owns this place got to be very… gold" Roy said.

Tombi took out the Pig Bag again. It floated into the air. Everyone saw this looked shocked as it grow big and it floated in mid-air.

"Now that is impossible" Chun-Li said.

Suddenly, from above, a white light ball came down from nowhere and stood above the heroes.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Spike as everyone looked at it.

All of a sudden, the light ball laughed evilly.

"It… laughed?" asked Charmander.

"I told you already. Forget about her!" said the light ball "so, I see you brought some back-up. No matter how many friends you have, you won't survive!"

"Her?" asked Luigi,

"Our dear friend Tabby" Zippo said "she was kidnapped by the Evil Pigs."

"Exactly. Well… I suppose it must be interesting to meet with some resistance" said the light ball said before it laughed again and it disappeared. Instead came a small figure wearing a huge black coat. His hood covered his face but the heroes could see a pig nose. He is holding a yellow staff.

"So that is an Evil Pig!" Spyro gasped.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You have come far, Tombi" said the Evil Pig "And for you lot, I am the Black last Evil Pig, the creator of all Evil Pigs!"

"That's great!" Mario said "You turn the world back to where it belongs!"

"Hahahaha! Don't you think you're pushing a little too far, fatso!" The Evil Pig laughed (that makes Mario angry) "So what do you lot think? Do you like the new world that I created?"

"No way!" Tidus said "we hate it."

"Don't interrupt me, boy!" The Evil Pig said "wonderful isn't it? Everyone stopped dead… people, trees and… you lot you troublesome pests. Hahahahaha. You lot will never move again. You can't beat me anyway."

"Maybe… but we don't know that yet!" Crash said.

"And besides, maybe we CAN defeat you!" Sora said.

"So you lot think you can defeat me? Let's play shall we, in my space forever more!" The Evil Pig then disappeared and reappeared in front of Tombi and then his staff changed into an oversized sword.

"HEY!" Cloud shouted "That's MY weapon!"

The Evil Pig tried to slash them but they leapt out of the way. Mario and Luigi tried to kick him but he disappeared before they could touch him. They almost fell into a endless hole until they held onto the pillar and climbed up again. Cloud and Link used their swords to attack but the pig disappeared again.

"This is getting annoying!" Falco said. He did not know that the pig appeared behind him.

"Falco!" Ryu called "Watch out! He's behind you!"

But it was too late as the Pig knocked Falco over by using his staff as a broomstick. Falco landed on his backside.

"How can we attack while he keep disappearing and reappearing every time?" asked Ken.

Tombi whispered something into Spike's ear.

"Guys!" Spike called to them "Tombi said, grab the pig and throw him into the Pig Bag!"

They turned to see the Pig Bag still floating in mid-air.

"OK. I hope this works" Marth said.

Then the Pig reappeared. "Time to make more fun" and his staff turned into a combination between Fox's blaster and Crash's bazooka.

"Great!" Crash said crossly as he and Fox glared at him in an anime angry look "He combined our weapons together without asking."

"He's starting to tick me off!" Fox said.

The Evil Pigs fired the laser fruit at them. The others avoid them. All of a sudden, Jin grabbed the Pig's head.

"What?"

"NOW!" Jin threw him towards the bag. The bag opened itself up and the pig was caught in it. "Gotcha!"

The Pig punches some bag some times and then he escaped from the bag.

"He escaped!" Mario said.

"We must throw him in that bag 3 times. We done it once, so we need to do it 2 times" Zippo called.

"Right!" everyone said.

The Evil Pig reappeared "Pretty good. But you need more than that to defeat me!" His staff changed into the Master Sword.

"YOU COPYCAT!" Link snarled.

The Evil Pig charged at Link but Link held up his own Master Sword to block the fake Master Sword. All of a sudden, Spyro came behind him and grabbed his coat with the coat and threw him, trapping him in the bag again. The Pig escaped again.

"Man… he doesn't know when to quit" Luigi said.

"Let's play ball" the Evil Pig smirked evilly.

"I don't like the sound of that" Chun-Li said.

The Evil Pig held his staff in front of Spyro. A purple ray came and it hit Spyro. All of a sudden, Spyro begins to uncontrollably wrapped up into a ball.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Spyro panicked.

"HEY! You can't turn my friend into a ball!" Crash shouted furiously.

"Let's play a little dodge ball" Evil Pig said as he held onto Ball Spyro and threw him knocking over Kirby.

"He's really driving on my nerve!" Pikachu said.

Crash leapt up above the Evil Pig who was shocked. Crash took the staff out of his hand and grabbed him. "I'll take that and you can take this!" He threw him into the bag. As the Evil Pig tried to get out again, Crash used the staff to turn Spyro back to normal.

"Thanks, Crash" Spyro said "that was scary."

"Cloud, think fast!" Crash threw the staff to Cloud who grabbed it.

"I think we done it" DK said.

But then the Evil Pig got out of the bag again.

"What?!" Yoshi said "I thought if we do it 3 times, he was defeated."

"Tombi thinks he must have more life then the other pigs" Tombi said.

"YOU!" The Evil Pig said "Give me back my staff!"

"And let an innocent dragon trapped in a washing machine next? I don't think so" Cloud said as he put the staff on the ground and then destroyed it with his sword.

"NOOO!" The Evil Pig cried.

"Good thinking, Cloud" Squall said "I think he may be less powerful now without his staff."

"I can defeat you all without my staff!" the Pig snarled as he then used thunder speed at the heroes who carefully dodged.

"Man. This will be annoying if we don't end this now" Link said "hey, Tombi. We're open to ideas you know!"

"Try again two times!" Tombi called.

"Okey-dookie!" Mario said.

The Evil Pig roared and charged again. But Mario leapt on him and threw him into the bag. Again, he escaped.

"I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY SOME HUMANS, SOME ANIMALS AND A GUY WHO CAN'T TAKE A JOKE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!"

"Harsh!" Roy said.

Samus fired a missile and Spike used his sling shot. The Pig dodged and Tombi jumped on him.

"Our last chance!" Samus said.

Tombi threw him towards the bag again. The bag closed after him once again and he tried to get out. Everyone stood still for a miracle that he won't escape. Then the bag locked itself and the pig didn't come back.

"We did it!" called Spike "He's now trapped!"

"Noo… you and your friends defeated me, Tombi. That's impossible!" The Last Evil Pig called from the bag. "Be remember, we don't really die. We gonna be sealed in these bags for a long time. But someday, somewhere, we will make you pay, Tombi. Just you wait!" And the Pig Bag disappeared, taking with him the Evil Pig.

Everyone cheered (expect most of the quiet ones) and then something happened. The place rumbled a little.

"What's going on here?" asked Ness.

"I'm guessing that when the Evil Pig is defeated, the whole place is falling apart soon" Zidane said.

"FALLING APART?!" Pit panicked.

There was a pink light coming from a platform above them.

"What was that?" asked Spike.

"I think it came from that platform up above" Ryu said. "Let's climb up there and see what's up."

After climbing up the pillars and got onto the platform. A green haired girl was lying on the ground. She wore a white top and white dress and a red bow. Mario and Link helped her up.

"Are you OK?" asked Mario.

The girl opened her eyes "What? Where? Who are you guys? I remember been taken by the Evil Pigs and then…"

"Tabby…" Tombi and Zippo ran up to them.

"Tombi!" Tabby gasped.

"You're alright, Tabby!" Zippo said.

"You came to rescue me!" Tabby said. She ran up and hugged Tombi. "Oh thank you. I wanted to see you so much, Tombi."

Tombi just stood there looking confused. Mario, Link and Fox seemed happy for them, but the kidnap of Peach, Zelda and Krystal made them feel unhappy. But they have to find the other heroes so they can rescue them.

Suddenly, the shaking become more hard.

"Look out!" Jin called "The Evil Pig's space is breaking up!"

"We need to get out of here and fast!" said Luigi.

"Guys!" Pit said "there's the portal. If we can jump in it before it closed, we might escape."

"OK then" Shuyin said "JUMP!"

They all jumped into the portal and disappeared. The space then fell down into the endless pit.

On the other side, back at the gold field, everyone was panting.

"Phew… made it" Pikachu said.

"I hope everyone is OK outside?" Tabby said.

Charmander opened the door. "Hey… is it me, or is it coloured again?"

They all took a look outside. Everything is coloured again. They went to the place where they put the time machine and smiled as everything came back to life.

"The curse that the Evil Pigs made must have been destroyed and the land was put back to normal" Zippo said.

"Tombi, thank you for coming to help us. But… do you really have to go?" Tabby asked as Zippo told her what happened.

"Tombi afraid so. But Tombi return" Tombi said "Me, Tombi, bring peace to the universe."

"I'll be waiting for you then" Tabby said "Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Crash, Spyro, Cloud, everyone. Please be careful as well. Don't let Tombi get hurt."

"Don't worry. We won't" Yoshi said.

"Goodbye then…" Zippo said "Return soon".

Everyone said farewell and returned to their time machine to go to another world.

To be continued…

A/N: So Spike and Tombi joined the gang. Next, I think I'll do Rayman, cause I got that game AND completed it. And 2 more anime characters will appear. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. I had finished finishing this chapter based on Rayman 2. Also, I think I do the 2 anime characters in the next chapter. Also, we saw meet Mario's biggest rival. Anyway, please read, enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 8: Battle against robot pirates:

CRASH!

The machine had arrived at another world but it landed on some trees. Everyone who came out fell out of it and crashed on the ground in a big pile.

"Ok… who's idea was it to park the time machine up to a tree?" asked Spike as they got up.

They all turned at Samus.

"Sorry guys" Samus said "I forgot to find a good parking space."

"No matter… but is it me…" Spyro began.

"Again with the "it is me" stuff!" Luigi said.

"Then what do you say to those robots who looked like pirates coming this way?" asked Crash.

As he said was true, there were 3 robot pirates heading their way.

"Now that was unexpected" Mario said as Luigi was cowering behind his back.

Suddenly, a fist appeared and struck down one of the robots. The robots turned around to see what was going on but they too are struck down by the same fist.

The heroes saw a person there. He has a head with a big nose, eyes and yellow hair. He has an purple oval body which has an O on it and has a red scarf like. He has white gloves and yellow shoes. What the gang was shocked about that he had NO legs, arms or neck.

"Hey… are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… we're fine, after we got off this pile" Link said "get off you guys. You're crushing my spine."

After everyone got up, with the help of the mysterious man, they turned to him.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"My name is Rayman".

"Ray…man? Hold on" Tidus read the list "yep, he's the one alright."

"Am what?" asked Rayman.

"The hero we been looking for" Aku Aku said "I had to tell you the whole story."

After telling him the whole story again, Rayman understood.

"I see… so not only this world but the other worlds are in danger, right?" asked Rayman.

"That's right" Cloud said.

"And you want me to help on your quest?" asked Rayman.

"Yeah." Tombi said.

"OK. I'll join… IF you help me defeat Razorbeard" Rayman said.

"Who?" asked Charmander.

"Razorbeard. The robot's pirates leader" Rayman said "I just found the last mask and managed to get the world back to it's original state thanks to Polokus, the spirit of the world. I was about to fight Razorbeard when I heard this crash and came here to find you guys."

"That's our machine that was stuck in the trees" Pikachu said.

"How did it get up there?" asked Rayman.

"Someone misplace it" Jin said turning to Samus.

"Never mind" Ryu said "we'll help you."

"Thanks." Rayman said "I know a portal which can lead us to the pirate's ship. Come on. Oh, and don't worry about the ship. I'm sure Ly can handle that."

Meanwhile, on a huge pirate ship, a robot with a huge pirate hat and white and blue pants was on his throne. Obviously, this is Admiral Razorbeard.

"Where did those miserable pests come from?" Razorbeard had just heard about the heroes' arrival "And Rayman met them. How am I gonna defeat all of them?!"

"Sir. Someone is here to see you. Say he got a delivery for you." The guard outside said.

"Send him in" Razorbeard said.

Some sort of delivery robot came in and saluted and then held up some plans on a drawing board.

"Rayman and those fools poisoning your life? I have the perfect medicine" he said showing him a design of a huge robot "This machine has missiles, bullet shots and jumping ability and flying. I can do anything, expect the dishes. And don't forget it's name, Glofoith."

"Hmm…" Razorbeard thought "with this, I will kill Rayman and those fools. Crush them… Hahaha… destroy them! I'll take it!" The deliveryman robot was surprised "Take all you need from it." He gave him a box of treasure.

"Oh you won't regret this" the delivery robot said.

Meanwhile, ours heroes had arrived at the ship. There a big slope.

"I love this part" Rayman said "we had to slide down, jump over gaps and find the entrance into the prison deck."

"So we slide down huh?" asked Fox.

"Leave that to the experts" Luigi said as he made his way to the slope but he tripped and slide on his stomach. "WAAAHH!"

"What an klutz" Ryu said.

Everyone slide down after Luigi. After a while of sliding down, they caught up with Luigi who is still sliding on his stomach.

"Guys!" Rayman said "there's the hole that would lead us to the prison's cell. Jump in!"

"Is Rayman crazy?" Tombi asked.

"Trust me, Tombi. I know what I'm doing!" Rayman said.

They all leapt in and found themselves riding on some rockets which can fly.

"How do you control these things?!" Sora asked.

"Just be careful and follow me and don't crash" Rayman called.

They followed Rayman throw the narrow corridors of the ship. As they travelled along the way, Luigi had a hard time controlling because he was spinning uncontrollably.

"Is your brother like that, Mario?" Crash asked Mario.

"I'm afraid so" Mario said.

"Guys. Heads up" Spike said "I'm think we're almost there."

They entered through a narrow door way until they came to a big hallway fill with cages.

"Man… what happened here?" asked Link.

"My guess that this Razorbeard must have taken these people in these cages as slaves" Cloud said.

"That's correct" Rayman said.

"That's terrible" Chun-Li said.

"Help! Rayman, help!" the prisoners cried for help.

"We got help them" Ryu said.

"OK. Stand back kiddies!" Ken ordered.

They did so. Ryu and Ken used their Ha-Do-Ken and broke the chains. Cloud, Sora, Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Shuyin used their swords to break some out. Rayman used his fists, Spike used his Power Punch, Tombi used his boomerang, Mario used his fireball, Crash used his bazooka, Fox and Falco used their blasters, Link and Young Link used their arrows, Pikachu and Charmander used their thunder shock and flamethrower, Yoshi used her eggs, Kirby broke some locks with his legs, DK used his fist, Spyro used his flames, Jin used his fist, Chun-Li did her own Ha-Do-Ken and Ness used his PSI powers. Luigi, who just came in late, crashed headfirst in the wall.

The prisoners all cheered "HOORAY FOR RAYMAN AND FRIENDS AND THE KLUTZEST PERSON!"

"Klutzest person?" they all looked up "Oh, Luigi, not again!"

"Can someone turn on the lights?" asked Luigi who is still stuck in the wall.

"Man, Luigi" Mario said "You really need a good luck charm."

Jin turned to the prisoners "everyone, get away from here as fast as you can."

"OK guys. We still have to find my friend Globox and fight Razorbeard" Rayman said.

"If I know Razorbeard" Sora said "I think I might know where he is."

At Razorbeard's cabin…

"Come in you useless grub!" Razorbeard said as his first hand mate came.

"Rayman had found the four masks, met with some other heroes and was on the ship."

"You failed me again. I warned you didn't I?" Razorbeard said "let see how well you swim in lava. In the mean time, I will take care of this problem myself. Activate the Glofoith. I know a way to lure Rayman and the others to me."

Meanwhile, the gang were running up the stairs to the crow's nest.

"So, Razorbeard should be at the crow's nest right?" asked Spike.

"That's right" said Rayman.

"Huh. I didn't know you're so smart, Sora" Zidane said.

"Could we just focus here?" asked Squall.

At the top, Razorbeard has just entered a huge robot. He saw on the chair and looked at his target. It was Globox hanging upside down by a pole by the entrance.

"Indefinite target." He was about to fire at Globox, until the door opened and the heroes ran in.

"Leave my friend alone!" Rayman called.

"This ends now, Razorbeard!" Young Link called to him.

Razorbeard saw his chance and fired a bullet at them but they ducked out of the way and destroyed the entrance.

"Darn it!" Razorbeard snarled "I missed."

Ken called down to Globox who is now hanging by the post. "Are you OK, Globox?"

"I'll be fine!" Globox called to him.

"Razorbeard, you're gonna pay for that!" Rayman said.

"Well come and stop me then!"

The heroes charged at Razorbeard. Razorbeard fired some bullets and the heroes dodged them. Razorbeard snarled and tried squashing them by leaping at them. But the heroes dodged as Glofoith hit the floor between them. Ryu and Ken then leapt up and used their Ha-Do-Kens at the robot's chest, knocking it down. It got up after that. Ryu and Ken knew what to do.

"Guys, aim for the stomach. It's the only way we could defeat him!" Ryu called.

Rayman nodded and powered up his fist and threw it so hard at the robot, right into it's weak spot. Glofoith got up and charged again. Cloud and Link leapt up and sat on top of the head. Glofoith looked around confusing and then Cloud and Link slide down his arm and leapt off and slashed the stomach with their swords. After Glofoith got up, the heroes and Razorbeard stared down.

"Darn you!" Razorbeard said "You came so far. But still, I will crush you!" He leapt in the air and landed before them but the floor gave away. "What?!"

The Glofoith fell down through the hole. The heroes looked down the hole.

"That's a long way down" Pit said.

"Do you think we won?" asked Jin.

But all of a sudden, Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Crash, Cloud, Rayman and Spike were too close, the ground beneath them gave weight and they fell too.

"MARIO!" Luigi cried.

"CRASH!" Spyro cried.

"CLOUD!" Sora called.

"LINK!" Marth called.

"RAYMAN!" Ken called.

Yoshi ran to the edge and she was crying "NO! PIKACHU!"

"FOX!" Falco called.

"SPIKE!" Pit called.

"We have to leave here as we can!" Jin called "this ship will be destroyed too!"

"But what about Pikachu and the others?!" Yoshi cried "we can't leave them!"

"We have to go, Yoshi!" Chun-Li said "Don't worry. They will finish the battle."

Ken and Ryu dragged Yoshi away and the others fled the ship. Spyro turned back and was concerned for his friend and he left.

Meanwhile, Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Crash, Cloud, Spike and Rayman were falling a long way down. Mario, Link and Fox closed their eyes. They won't be able to rescue their lovers. Pikachu closed his eyes too. He would never see Yoshi again. Then all of the sudden, they stopped falling. They opened their eyes to see that some light was engulfing them and was floating in the air. Rayman, Crash, Cloud and Spike were also doing the same. Down below, was a river of lava.

"Phew… that was a close one" Link said.

"But who saved us?" asked Pikachu.

"It must be Ly" Rayman said "she must have realised we are in danger and have saved us."

"There's a small platform there with 8 robot shells" Crash said "think they can help us?"

"One way to find out then falling into the lava" Cloud said.

They landed and the rockets lifted them on their backs.

"They're sure some nice robots" Fox said.

A flash of light appeared and a yellow creature's face with blue hair appeared.

"Ly" Rayman said.

"Thanks Ly" Spike said "you saved us."

"No problem child" Ly said "Bravo Rayman, Cloud, Crash, Mario, Link, Fox, Spike and Pikachu. You are your friends are successful. Razorbeard is nearly beaten. I brought the time machine to ground level. On land, hopes have returned to our hearts. The prisoners broke their chains and escaped".

"That's great news" Mario said "but what about the pirates?"

"Don't worry. Polokus had eliminated the pirates" Ly said "now you 8, destroy Razorbeard and our victory will be complete."

And with that, she disappeared.

"OK. Now we have to find Razorbeard" Fox said.

Crash turned around "Actually, I think we just found him."

They turned around to see Glofoith behind them. They maintain their rockets and flew up ready to fight him.

"Blast you all!" Razorbeard said "You foiled my plans… but I won't be defeated!"

"Heh. Wanna bet, robot dude?" Spike said.

The robot fires some bullets as the heroes fired it while flying on their flying rocket. Fox and Crash came a little closer to the robot and shot him in the stomach. They moved away because Razorbeard would attack again. He kept firing bullets and cannon balls. This time, Spike used his stn club and slashed him. Razorbeard got up again.

"Let's see if you can dodge this one" Razorbeard snarled. He launched out a missile and the heroes dodged him.

"Ha!" Link called "You missed."

Crash turned around. "Uh oh."

"I hate it when you said uh oh" Pikachu said.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Rayman asked.

"It's a tracking missile! It's right behind us!" Crash said.

And the missile was right on their tail.

"Double uh oh. Hold on, guys. I'll shake it off" Cloud said as he did and as the heroes held on, but it couldn't get it loose.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No matter how hard you try" Razorbeard said "this will finish you off. Now fire!"

"Now our chance. OK, guys, when I say now, move to one side." Mario said.

When the missile was ready to fire, Mario yells "NOW!" And the heroes rolled the rockets to one side as the missile went past them.

"WHAT?!" Razorbeard gasped as the missiles hit him.

"Yes! We got him. Good call, Mario!" Fox said.

"Now to finish this!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu then did a thunder shock which caused the robot to malfunction.

"OH NO!" Razorbeard gasped "It's about to explode."

"Now he tells us" Cloud said.

"On which case, he have to find a way out of here!" Link said "Come on."

They made their rockets fire out of the hole and out of the ship. The ship explodes, taking Razorbeard with it.

The rest of the heroes, alongside the citizens of Rayman's world and Globox, watched as the ship was destroyed. Thinking that she lost Pikachu, Yoshi sobbed onto Kirby's head. Then all a sudden, Globox said "Look! They're here!"

Everyone looked up to see Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Crash, Spike, Cloud and Rayman approaching them, they cheered loudly. Yoshi smiled teary as she saw Pikachu OK. Everyone greeted the heroes.

"Crash, you did it!" Spyro said "You won! You had me worried for a bit."

"Indeed" Aku Aku said "You've done well, Crash."

"Thanks" Crash wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Cloud!" Sora cheered "You survived!"

"You impressed me, Cloud" Squall smiled.

"Humph" Cloud could reply, but smirked.

Link smiled and held a happy Young Link in the air. Globox, Ly and the others greeted Rayman. Luigi ran up to hug Mario but he tripped and fell face-flat in front of Mario, who just chuckled. Fox was greeted by Falco. Spike was almost hugged to death by Samus and for some reason, Tombi. Yoshi hugged Pikachu, but they soon found out they were doing, they broke away and blushed causing Kirby and Charmander smirking.

After a great reunion, Rayman told his friends about Aku Aku's story.

"So, you're really going with them, Rayman?" asked Globox.

"Of course… but I come back after we saved the universe" said Rayman.

"Good luck then" Ly said "Mario, Crash, everyone. Please, good luck on the journey and save this world."

"We will" said everyone.

They went back to their time machine and went to another world.

However, unknown to them, someone was watching them on a screen on their own world. One is a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers. The other is a black hedgehog with some red on it. And the last one is a red echidna. They saw Mario and Luigi going back in their machine and disappearing from Rayman's world.

"Wasn't that… Mario and Luigi?" asked the echidna.

"It is them, but what are they're up to?" asked the black hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog smiled nastily "I think we should pay our friend, Mario, a visit."

To be continued…

A/N: Guess who they are? Next, I'll do MegaMan's world and the 2 anime characters will appear. Anyway, I'll update soon. See ya.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: You have to read this first. I do not have any knowledge about Mega Man's world. And the 2 anime characters will be in this chapter while more will make a guest appearance. And, in this chapter, it'll be Nintendo VS Sega chapter. Just to let you know. Please don't flame, enjoy and R+R.

Chapter 9: Rivals fight again:

The next world they visited was made out of data. They were in a valley and there was a city overhead.

"Man… everything's here made out of data" said Spike.

"Let's see if we can any heroes who can help us" Pit said.

As they made their way, another ship appeared out of nowhere. The blue hedgehog, the black hedgehog and the red echidna has arrived.

"Mario is here." The black hedgehog said as he was holding a red gem "the chaos emerald said so."

"It's time to settle an old score" the red echidna said.

"They must have went to that city" the blue hedgehog said "Let's sued Chaos Control and find them quicker."

Meanwhile, the heroes are in the city. Most of the people here wear armour. They gasp in shock at the likes of them.

"What did we do?" asked Tidus.

"I think they haven't saw us before" Shuyin said.

"Excuse me" a girl in a pink armour appeared "why did you came here for?"

"We here to look for some heroes to save the universe" Pikachu said "You see… errr… we're not bad guys."

"We come from other worlds" Spyro said. "We looking for some help."

"Oh. I'm sorry, we thought you were intruders. My name is Roll" she said "and I think Mega Man and Zero would like to help."

"Mega Man and Zero?" asked Ryu.

"We were looking for them" said Aku Aku "I'll tell the whole story along the way."

"OK. I take you to the training field. Mega Man and Zero should be there" Roll said.

They took them to the training ground. They found no one there.

"They must have left early" Roll said.

Crash's eyes moved a little as though he was picking up something. Then he heard it. He turned around. "Who's there?"

Everyone turned to looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking to, Crash?" asked Fox.

"Excuse me?" came a female voice. They saw coming out of a bush, a yellow fox which was standing on her two feet. She has a white stomach which goes down to her crouch. He wore purple gloves. She also has a yellow mane on her chest covering her breasts. She has green eyes and pointy ears. She has a white fur also on the tips of her ears and tail and has white feet.

"Who are you?" asked Cloud.

"My name is Renamon, a digimon from the digital world which was now destroyed by a evil man with an evil heart who carries a sword".

"Ganondorf…" Link snarled.

"There's no telling about it" Young Link said.

"So why are you here then Renamon?" asked Chun-Li.

"I'm looking for someone very important to me" Renamon said "have anyone of you seen a red dinosaur digimon have you?"

Everyone shook their heads as a no.

Renamon sighed sadly "Oh…"

"Don't worry" Sora said "I'm sure you'll find him."

"Easy for you to say" Renamon said "I've been looking for him for my entire life. I missed him so badly" she sighed sadly "Sorry to bother you."

"No problem ma'am" Tombi said.

As Renamon turned to leave, Young Link stopped her.

"Wait! We'll find him for you" Young Link said.

"Huh?" asked Renamon.

"He's right" Falco said "if we see him, we'll tell him to come back to you. So, it's a red dinosaur huh? OK. We got it."

"You will?" Renamon asked "You'll help me find him?"

"Sure" Jin said "In the meantime, go and find Edgar and the others back at my world. They can look after you while we're away."

"Thank you. All of you" Renamon smiled "Please, find him for me. I just want to see him again."

Everyone nodded and Renamon left.

"I hope we can find her lover" said Kirby.

"What makes you think whoever she's looking for is her lover?" asked Spike.

"Isn't it obvious" Ryu said "she said she missed him and she wants to see him again."

Suddenly, Crash and Fox's ears heard something

"Wait. I hear some people coming at fast speed" Crash said as he wagged his ears a bit.

"Yeah me too" Fox said "and it felt familiar."

Then all of a sudden, the 2 hedgehogs and the echidna came out nowhere and landed in front of the heroes.

"Hello Mario" the blue hedgehog smirked "we meet again."

"SONIC!" Mario gasped.

"AND SHADOW AND KNUCKLES TOO!" Luigi gasped.

"Wait… you know these guys?" asked Sora asked.

"Yeah" Mario said "they are our rivals. We fought against them at the Olympic Games. We thrashed them."

"We will hoping to fight you for real now" Shadow said "we used the Chaos Emerald to haunt you down."

"This time we will defeat you!" Knuckles said.

Sonic turned to the rest of the heroes "and who are they? A group of losers or something?"

"LOSERS?!" everyone roared in rage.

"I hate this guy and like Goku more" Ken said.

"Sonic, don't you dare mock my friends! You got it!" Mario snarled "I'll fight you!"

"Good, good. Let's settle this. But one question: Can you can take on 3 against one?" Sonic smirked "You see Shadow and Knuckles are fighting too."

"In which case, I'll be fighting too" Link said.

"Pikachu, I'll take this round" Fox said.

"But Fox…"

"Forget it. We need your energy saved when we find our enemies. Save it when you fight Mewtwo" Fox said.

"OK" Pikachu sighed in defeat.

"We gotta go" Marth said to the others "this is their battle."

Everyone fled the training area to leave Mario, Link and Fox against their rivals.

As they kept on running, Crash and Spyro talked to Luigi.

"Luigi, can your brother and the others defeat Sonic?" asked Crash.

"Well, Sonic and Shadow are very fast and Knuckles is quite strong" Luigi said "Mario did beat Sonic's speed on time, but I know sure it will be useful when at combat."

"But can they actually win? We need them" Spyro asked.

"I just hope so" Luigi said.

"Roll!" came a voice from a garage. It was a blue armour helmet man waving to her.

"Mega Man!" Roll gasped.

"We can hide here. Your friends can tell me the whole story" Mega Man called.

Meanwhile, Shadow used his Chaos Spears and threw it towards Link. Link defended himself with his shield and then leapt after him and threw his boomerang. Shadow dodged it and threw another chaos spear but Link deflected with his Master Sword. Fox dodged Knuckles' punches and used his barrier to stop him but Knuckles flew back. Knuckles then dug underground to see him. Fox managed to avoid him as he came up from underneath. Sonic and Mario leapt up high in the air and start bursting. They stopped high in the sky and burst back down again headfirst only to leapt out of the way before they hit the ground and landed on their feet. Then Sonic rolled into a ball and charged at Mario but he leapt out of the way. Shadow also turned into the ball and Link blocked it with his shield but he slowly was dragged back as Shadow, still in a ball, pushing him towards a wall. Link put away his sword so he could take out a bomb and threw it at Shadow, blowing him off him. Link pulled out his sword again and charged. Shadow got up and dodge Link's slash. Knuckles threw some punches but Fox's speed made him dodge all of Knuckles' attacks. Fox then used Fire Fox to attack Knuckles but Knuckles moved out of the way. Mario fired some fireballs but Sonic dodged them all. Sonic attacked but Mario blocked his punch.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Aku Aku told Mega Man and Zero (who happens to be with them) the story.

"So these group of villains had come to take over the universe right?" asked Zero.

"That's right" Ryu said.

"And you want us to help you on your adventure?" asked Mega Man.

"That's right" Spike said. Pikachu was seemed to be listening until he sees a flash of red flew past the door. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Pikachu goes out of the building. Cloud and Crash were the only ones who sees him go. They gone off after him.

"OK." Zero said "I guess we can help out. Anyway, it's good to be fighting alongside Ryu, Ken and Jin again."

"All right!" Spyro said turning around to look at Crash "we got more allies now. Huh? Hey, where did Crash go?"

"Yeah and where's Pikachu?" asked Yoshi.

"Hey, does any of you know where Cloud is?" asked Ness.

They looked around for them. Then Roll gasped "Oh no! They must have gone back to the battle!"

"Those idiots!" Jin said "they know not to run off! We gotta find them!"

Pikachu seemed to be following the red blare. He saw it ran into the forest where the battle is held. Before Pikachu could enter, he hears a voice.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu turned to see Crash and Cloud catching up to him "I know you're worried about Mario and the others, but there's no need to run off" Crash said.

"I know… but I saw some red guy entering the battle" Pikachu said.

"You mean there's someone else?" asked Cloud. Pikachu nodded. "No choice then. Let's find him, Crash!"

The 3 ran back to the forest.

Back at the forest, the Sega and the Nintendo warriors stopped fighting and catch their breath.

"Heh… you're good… for a fox" Knuckles said "Now, are we're gonna finish this? Or are you gonna surrender."

"We have no time to mess with the likes of you" Fox said "we have to go soon. We can't fight forever."

"Says you!" Knuckles yelled "come on tough guy. Let's fight more!"

"Man… this is gonna take a while!" Fox said.

"Well, Link" Shadow said "I say you're much more trickery than I thought. I am enjoying this. But you won't win against me, the ultimate life form."

"I don't have time to fight you more" Link warned "Look, the universe is in danger, and we can't fight now. We fight more later. OK?"

"Huh… the universe can be destroyed for all I care" Shadow said "let's finish this now."

"Grr… guess I have no choice" Link snarled.

"I'm impressed, Mario" Sonic smirked "You're got a lot stronger than we raced last time. Come on, time to find out which one of us is the best."

"Sonic, I can't fight you now, OK?" Mario said "more innocent people are gonna get killed if we don't stop Bowser and the others now!"

"You complain too much" Sonic said "I'm gonna finish our fight now."

"Grr… we been fighting for 2 hours" Mario groaned "we need a miracle to survive this."

"PYRO SPHERE!"

A fireball came out of nowhere and hit the Sega gang who fell over but landed on their feet. Suddenly, a red dinosaur came out of nowhere and landed in front of the Nintendo heroes. He has a white stomach which has a black hazard marking. He has some black straps, white claws. His ears are like tiny bat wings. He has golden eyes and has a small marking on his forehead. He stood up and looked at Sonic and co.

"Look. They said they had no time for this. Leave now" he said.

"We don't orders from a stranger like you!" Shadow snarled.

"You're all are finished!" Knuckles called.

But before Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow could finish them off, Crash came in and knocked Knuckles out by kicking him in the… err… you know where. Then he punched Shadow so hard that knocks him out. Before Sonic could react, Crash kicked him to a highest mountain knocking him off.

"Crash?" asked Link.

Pikachu and Cloud caught up to them. In no time, the other heroes including Mega Man, Roll and Zero joined them.

"So… what happened?" asked Mega Man.

"We don't want to fight no more because they were wasting our time" Fox said "if it weren't for Crash and the red dinosaur here, we wouldn't have seen our lovers again."

"Hey…" Pikachu said as he ran up to the red dinosaur "thanks for helping us out. But who are you?"

"My name is Guilmon" said the dinosaur.

"Hold on. Red dinosaur… and… ding! We have our winner" Roy said "excuse me, Guilmon. Do you know someone named Renamon?"

"H…how did you know her?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

"We just met her" Rayman said.

"I see… where is she now?" asked Guilmon.

"Back at Jin's world with Edgar" Pit said.

"Good… I will go back to her but… right now… I am on a mission" Guilmon said.

"A mission?" asked Chun-Li.

"Yes. I helping someone find his darkness so he can defeat him" Guilmon said.

"And who's that?" asked Falco, thinking he already knows the answer.

"My dear friend, and a Saiyan named Goku" Guilmon said.

"How can you be friends with that bad guy?" Zidane asked.

"I don't think he is a bad guy" Jin said "He was working for Kazuya and was forced to kill us remember? And when Sora and Crash talked to him afterwards, he didn't attack. Rather, he just talked back."

"So Goku is a good guy" Sora smiled.

"But who is his darkness?" asked Zero.

"Well, I gotta go. If you do see someone who calls himself "The Legendary Super Saiyan", call me, and I'll will tell Goku" Guilmon said "and if you see Renamon again, tell her not to worry. I'll be fine."

"OK. See ya around, Guilmon" Ryu said.

Guilmon smiled and walks away.

"Roll, can you wait for us to return?" Mega Man said "I don't want you to be in any danger. Promise me you'll wait here and protect everyone from peril, OK?"

Roll smiled and kissed Mega Man on the cheek causing him to blush. "I will, Mega Man. Zero, take care too."

"We will" Zero said.

"Let's back to the machine and head to the next world" Samus said "we wasted a lot of time already."

As the others left, Mario and Crash had a chat.

"Thanks for saving our butts today, Crash, but… you do know Sonic will come after you now for revenge" Mario said.

"I know…" Crash said "but I gotta be ready."

Mario smiled and put his hand on his shoulder as they walked away "that's my boy."

They returned to their ship and disappeared. Sonic woke up to see the machine disappeared. He felt anger. If it weren't for Crash, he would finish off Mario. He slammed his fist to the ground and yelled "BLAST THAT KID!"

To be continued…

AN: Must read again. Uh oh. It look Sonic wants to settle the score with Mario AND get revenge on Crash for interfering. But don't worry, Lara Croft and Soild Snake will be next. Plus, I promise to add Kenshin in this story a bit later. Now, guess who's Goku's darkness is. The clue is to what Guilmon said. Anyway, see ya later.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I had to do some research on something. Anyway, the next chapter is up now. Oh, and just to warn you, I do not played Tomb Raider or Metal Gear Soild before, so don't blame me if I get it wrong. Anyway, I hope to get more chapters done soon. This is quite taking a while. Anyway, without further ado, please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 10: Heartless in the Mansion:

As the machine arrived in front of a mansion, the Playstation characters looked puzzled. They know something was not right here. The Nintendo characters looked at them confused.

"What's the matter?" Young Link asked.

"This is the next world right?" asked Mega Man.

"Yeah" Kirby said "And?"

"Something's not right here" Tombi said.

At that said, Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"I hate it when we're right" Cloud said.

"Heartless!" Link gasped.

After taking them out, they talked to each other.

"This world is in big trouble too" Pikachu said.

"Why are the Heartless doing here?" asked Ryu.

"I guess we had to get in the mansion to help the people inside there" Jin said.

As they entered the mansion, they had to fight heartless along the way and finally entered the living room. 2 people are fighting some white creatures. One is a woman with a green top and black shorts. She has brown hair. And the other was a man with black clothing like a army solider, a black headband and brown hair. They are fighting the white things with guns but it only did a little damage to them.

"Nobodies!" Sora gasped.

"Hey you lot!" the man said "I don't know who you are, but we could use a little help around here."

"We got you covered" Samus said.

After taking out the Nobodies, most of the warriors turned to Sora.

"Who are the Nobodies?" asked Marth.

"Well, after someone lose a heart to a heartless, it became a heartless. The empty shell they left behind called Nobodies acts on their own. They also has a group named Organization XIII. But don't worry. I already defeated Organization XIII, but the heartless and the nobodies still hangs around."

"I see…" the woman said "I don't know where these monsters come from, but thanks for helping."

"You're not from this world aren't you?" asked the man.

"No" Spike said "we're from other worlds."

"Other worlds?" asked the woman "why did you come here?"

After the gang explain to them, the 2 nodded.

"I see… well, lucky for you, I am Lara Croft" the woman said.

"And I am Solid Snake" the man said.

"Great!" Aku Aku said "but what happened to the mansion? My friends here noticed something was wrong."

"There is something wrong" Snake said "the heartless and nobodies suddenly attacking the mansion. And I saw 2 people who looked like you two, Mario and Luigi, but a little more eviller."

Mario and Luigi frowned "it must be Wario and Waluigi."

"Look like we found them" Spyro said.

"We need to stop Wario and Waluigi" Lara said "if they send more and more heartless and nobodies in the house, I may lose my home. And if you do help us, I think we can help you on your adventures."

"OK, so it decided then. We stop Wario and Waluigi" Crash said.

"They should be on the roof" Lara said "come on. We don't have so much time."

They made their way out in the hallway, fighting Heartless and Nobodies up to the stairway to the roof. Once Rayman opened the door, they looked up to see a lot of stairs going upwards.

"Damn!" Zero said "so we have to climb up all of these stairs."

"I'm afraid so" Lara said.

"We have to climb" Snake said.

As they walked up the stairs, Roy complained.

"Geez… when are we gonna get to the roof?!"

"Don't know" Marth said "but we gotta keep climbing."

"There's no point complaining Roy" Ken said. "You don't see me complaining."

"Yes you do, Ken" Chun-Li said "when Ryu keep beating you."

"Can we please be quiet when we get to the top?" Snake groaned.

After a very long climb, they finally reached the top.

"Remind me to take a break from all that climbing after we find Wario and Waluigi" Spyro said as he laid down exhausted.

"So… you finally made it this far!" came a voice. The Nintendo characters gasped and turned around. Wario and Waluigi, the evil versions of Mario and Luigi, is in front of them laughing nastily.

"Wario!" Mario snarled.

"Waluigi!" Luigi snarled.

"Ah yes, Luigi and Mario" Waluigi smirked "You came this far. But Bowser ordered us to kill you and your little friends."

"Heh…" Fox said "you may be strong but we gotten a lot stronger than we were last time."

"That why we came prepared" Wario said as he took out a remote control and pressed it. There was a lot of smoke which cause the heroes to cover themselves. Then they hear Wario and Waluigi laugh as 2 huge robot appears from the smoke. "What do you say that now?"

"Man. It's huge!" Yoshi said in fear.

"There's no way we could beat it" Charmander said.

"We're doomed!" Luigi cried.

The Nintendo characters agreed. The Playstation characters looked at them like they thought they lost it.

"Have you lost it?" asked Cloud.

"It only some medium sized robots. They're not that huge" Crash said.

The Nintendo characters looked the same. Wario and Waluigi are actually in small combat robots. The Nintendo fell down anime style.

"Darn!" Waluigi said "Too much smart alerks."

"No matter, we shall destroy you!" Wario said.

They shot some missiles towards the heroes but they leapt out of the way. Lara and Snake fired their guns but it did not do any harm to the robots. DK tried punching it only to knock them both an inch behind. Young Link threw a bomb but Waluigi deflected it back at him, only to have Link defend him with his shield. Each warrior attacked but it did no effect on the robots.

"Wha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed "what do you say now, mr hot shots?"

"Damn!" Fox said "No matter what attacks we used, they did no effect on them and they deflect some back".

"We need a plan to get out this alive" Cloud said.

Then Luigi had an idea. "Crash, give this golden mushroom to Mario. Mario can finish off this battle if he eats it."

"OK." As Luigi gave Crash the mushroom, Crash calls to Mario "Mario, here. Eat this."

He tossed the mushroom and Mario eat it. At this, he got a lot stronger and he pumped up his muscles.

"I needed that, me mate. OK, now it's time to put on the show" Mario said in a Popeye accent.

"Uh oh" Waluigi said as he and Wario found out.

"This is not good" Wario said.

Mario punched into Waluigi's robot and it exploded. Mario did the same to Wario's too. The 2 evil duo flew out and landed on the ground. They got up again but Mario did a mighty punch that knocked them both out cold.

"Those are some faces that look like they could do with some sleep" Mario said in his Popeye accent and he chuckles like him.

Afterwards, the heartless and nobodies fled the mansion. Lara and Snake turned to the others.

"Thank you everyone" Lara said "for saving my mansion. And as agreed, we will go on you on your adventures."

"Thanks" Ken said.

"But there's one problem" Snake said "what are we're gonna do with Wario and Waluigi?"

"Don't worry" Mario said in his normal voice "they will be out for a long time. We might put them in the cargo and seal it."

"That way, they won't cause any more trouble" Link said.

"Sounds like a plan" Snake said.

"I suggest we go to the next world" Aku Aku said "I don't know how long this would take but we may be running out of time."

"RUNNING OUT OF TIME?!" Everyone gasped.

"How long till our lovers be alive for?" asked Jin.

"We only got 9 days left" Aku Aku said.

"In which case, we got to hurry and find the other heroes so we can put an end to their plans once and for all" Samus said. "We got to get back to the machine and recruit the other heroes."

As everyone leaves, Mario, Link, Fox, Crash, Cloud and Jin looked in the sky and thought "hang on girls. We're coming. Just give us more time."

To be continued…

A/N: Can our heroes get the other heroes and save the Nintendo world in time? Don't worry. The next world will be Jak and Ratchet and we sees the rivalary between them, Crash and Spyro. Anyway, see ya soon.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: You must read this before you read it. I am not familar with Jak and Ratchet, so don't flame me if I get it wrong. Anyway, I did add Kenshin in this one and time is running out for our heroes as they got 6 days left. I also added a list to see who will be next. Anyway, please read, don't flame, review and enjoy.

Chapter 11: Old rivals join forces:

When they arrived at the next world, they found themselves in a huge city. It was night time and there were lots of lights on.

"Now, where are we?" asked Pit.

"We are in another world, that's what?" said Snake.

"Uh oh!"

"What? What do you mean 'uh oh', Crash?" asked Fox.

"This is Heaven City. This is where my rival, Jak is" Crash said.

"Oh no!" Spyro groaned.

"Of course. You did say you and Jak can't get along well" Sora said.

"We talk to them to get along, OK?" asked Mario.

"Fine…" Crash sighed.

"Now, all we got to do is find Jak" Cloud said.

"Well, well, well" came a voice from above "if it isn't Spyro the Dragon? You show yourself up again, huh?" They looked up to a sigh. A cat-like creature is sitting on it, smirking.

"RATCHET!" Spyro gasped.

"So he's your rival huh?" asked Falco.

Ratchet leapt off the sign and landed in front of them. "I see you're still in top shape after I kicked you out of your first game company."

"What do you think? AND DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT, OR SHOULD I RIP YOUR SPINE APART!" Spyro snarled.

Ratchet and Spyro snarled as they brought their faces together. Pikachu had to break them apart.

"Hey, stop fighting you two. We are on the same side here!" Pikachu said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ratchet.

"I explain everything to you" Aku Aku said.

After telling him the whole story, Ratchet was between surprise and shock.

"So Ripto and Dr. Cortex joined forces with a lot more evil forces?" asked Ratchet.

"Afraid so" Mario said "And we came to look for you. Now will you behave when we fight off evil and stop being nasty to Spyro? We gonna ask Jak to do the same for Crash."

"Alright. Fine. I could use some action anyway" Ratchet said "but after this, you and I had a score to settle, dragon."

Spyro kept his cool himself "Yeah, I know."

"So, you're looking for Jak, right?" came a voice.

They looked up to see a man with red hair on a building. He wore some samurai clothes and he has a cross shaped scar on his cheek. He caries a reserve blade sword. He was smiling down on them.

"Who are you?" asked Roy.

"Who am I?" asked the man "My name is Himura Kenshin, an ex-assassin and an old friend of Edgar."

"Edgar?" asked Mega Man.

"A friend back at Jin's world" Ryu said. "Luffy always tease him by calling his real name: Naruto."

"That's right" Kenshin said "Edgar asked me to find you find some heroes in your world. After this, I had to go back to him to finish building up Japan."

"Thanks Kenshin" Spike said "we could use another friend like you to help us."

As they made their way towards the city, Heartless and Nobodies appeared.

"Great! Here too?!" asked Link.

"I handle this" Kenshin said "Dragon Flash Spiral!" And at a fast speed of light, Kenshin took out his sword and spins cutting the heartless and the Nobodies down.

"Wow" Tidus said "You're pretty good."

"Thanks. I been training" Kenshin said.

"Now… where could Jak be?" pondered Squall.

"Right behind you" came a voice. They turned around to see a man with pointy ears, greenish-yellow hair, goggles, a red scarf, blue shirt and brown trousers behind him. He has green eyes and a serious look. "The name's Jak. Look, I don't know what business you got with me, but to me, you may be intruders." He took out a gun and pointed them at the heroes "Leave now, or I make this hard for you."

"Wait, Jak!" Tombi said "Tombi thinks we need you help."

"And why should I help you?" asked Jak.

"Because he's telling the truth" Crash stepped out in front of them "Long time no see, Jak."

"Ah… Crash Bandicoot, what a surprise" Jak said "You're still not angry about me kicking you out?"

"Nah. At least Universal Interactive Studios still have glory over me" Crash said coolly "Put the gun down. These guys come in peace."

"Like I can trust a scum like you" Jak said as he put his gun up again. All of a sudden, Link shot an arrow, which knocked the gun out of Jak's hand.

"Listen to me. It's the truth" Link said.

"Jak, listen!" Crash said "I don't want to fight you right now."

"Well, that's too bad" Jak said as he pulled out another gun "because I will kill you first!"

Jak fired some bullets but everyone dodged.

"Guys!" Cloud called to the others "He's gone mental!"

"In which case" Kenshin said "we have to…"

"No… leave this to me" Crash said.

"Are you sure, Crash?" asked Ratchet "Jak's a slipper customer."

"I'll be fine" Crash said as he stood up. He took out his bazooka "Jak, I fight you. Don't hold back."

"Fine then, Bandicoot!" Jak smirked "I beat you before, I can do it again!"

He fired his bullets at him but Crash leapt over it and fired some missiles from his bazooka but Jak leapt back too. The missile and the bullets crashed into the buildings. Crash and Jak continued their gun war as they kept dodging their fires and dodging each other attacks. Everyone stood in a safe place. Mario then thought of something. He then got ready to see a good time. It seemed that Link and Fox are thinking the same. As Crash and Jak stopped firing, they catch their breath a little.

"You're good, Jak" Crash said "but listen. I want you to help us. Let's put away our past and help each as allies."

"Prove it by defeating me" Jak said as he gets ready for one shot. Suddenly, Fox appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach hard. Jak groaned.

"Link!" Fox called and kicked Jak upwards. Link appeared behind him and used his hook shot to pull Jak towards him.

"Mario!" Link threw Jak to Mario who got a fireball ready.

"Take-a this!" Mario threw the fireball at him causing Jak to fly towards Kenshin.

Kenshin saw his chance and yells "Earth Dragon Strike!" And he leapt over Jak and slashed him towards the ground. Jak crashed in the ground.

"Guys!" Crash gasped.

"Hey, you saved us from Sonic and co" Link said "so we're even now."

"True…"

Jak got up and said "Wow. I never realise such strength." He looked up to Crash "It's almost a tie, Bandicoot, but it weren't your friends, we both would die. Tell me what happened and I'll think of it."

After telling him the whole story, Jak nodded. "I see… so Dr. Cortex and Ripto has joined forces with these evil villains on the Nintendo World?"

"That's right" Kirby said.

"So Ratchet, you're going too?" asked Jak.

"That's right" Ratchet said "As long as I behave with Dragon around."

"I see… well, I guess I have to control my temper around Bandicoot too, right?" Everyone nodded "Seem I got no choice. Very well. I go with you."

"Thanks Jak" Lara said "but how long we need to find now?"

Aku Aku looked at the list.

Chris and Leon

Sir Daniel Fortesque

Prince of Persia

Dante

Eight (Dragon Quest 8 Hero)

"Just 5 more to find" said Aku Aku.

"We should go to the time machine now!" Samus said "We only got err…"

"5 ½ days left" Aku Aku said.

"Well, let's head to the next world then" Spike said "Kenshin, are you coming?"

Kenshin smiled "Nah. Go on without me. Like I said, I must go back to Japan to help Edgar. But our paths may cross again one day. Just be careful out there."

"We will" Cloud said "May our paths cross again."

They said farewell to Kenshin and returned to their ship.

To be continued…

A/N: OK... Next I do MediEvil (is that how you spell it) museum and then it's Dragon Quest 8 with Dante in it, then the Prince of Persia and I might add two Soul Calibur characters and Leon and Chris. You can vote who should the two Soul Calibur characters is, cause I'm thinking of Kilik and Yun-Seong. Well, see ya soon and I'll update soon.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I know it's short but I am haven't played MediEvil before. Also, instead of 2, I decided I choose 7 Soul Calibur characters to be in this story. 5 will join our heroes, and 2 will be kidnapped. Now this is the tricky part. I have to do the games which I haven't played before now, but it's your choice so be it. I have to do it. Anyway, please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 12: Night at the museum:

"OK… Why on earth did we land in a museum?" asked Zidane as they landed inside a museum.

"Well, we might find someone to help us" Snake said "if the museum is still open."

Young Link looked at the sign "Erm… we're locked in. The museum's closed."

"Great!" Spyro said as he sat down on a small grave-like bed "we're stuck here."

"Well, now what?" asked Cloud.

"I suggest we look around" Aku Aku said "Maybe we can get some clues here."

As the others separate, Luigi and Spyro stayed behind to take a rest on the same bed grave. Little did they know a skeleton hand was moving and was about to grab Spyro's tail.

Meanwhile, Crash, Mario, Fox, Falco and Tombi were in the medieval area. Then all of a sudden, a whip like sword came out of nowhere and wrapped around Falco's arm. Falco was pulled forth and was send falling onto the ground and had someone put their foot on his head. Fox, Mario, Crash and Tombi turned to see a white haired woman with a revealing purple body suit. She had Falco on the ground with her foot on his head. She carries a whip-like sword.

"Now… I can get some answers… Who are you lot? And why are you here?!" the woman said.

"We come in peace. Put the sword-whip down and let Falco go" Fox said.

"You tell her, Fox" Falco groaned.

"I'll let him go, IF you tell me why you are here" said the woman.

After Crash told her the whole story, she let go of Falco and was surprised.

"So… these villains planned to take over the world?" asked the woman.

"Yep" Crash said.

"And does that means Raphael and Nightmare is with them too?" asked the woman.

"Raphael and Nightmare?" asked Mario.

"Yes. My name is Ivy Valentine" said the woman "a woman from the 16th century."

"16th century? That's a long time ago" Fox said.

"Yes…" Ivy said "but all of a sudden, me and my friends, Siegfried, Maxi, Kilik, Yun-Seong, Mitsurugi, Talim and Xianghua are fighting Cervantes to stop Nightmare and Raphael from getting Soul Edge, an evil sword which feasts on human's souls, we suddenly lose consciousness. Then all of a sudden, I was here."

"That what happened to Spike and some others" Mario said.

"Then this Kilik, Yun-Seong and the others are somewhere in other worlds?" asked Crash.

"From what I heard, Kilik and Yun-Seong should be in a place called Persia and Maxi, Siegfried and Mitsurugi are in some place called Castle Trodian." Ivy said "I want to come with you to find them."

"If that's OK with Aku Aku, I'm pretty Ok with that" Falco said.

Then they heard some screaming.

"That sounds like Luigi and Spyro!" Mario turned to Crash.

"Lets go help them!" Crash called.

Around the museum, everyone heard Luigi and Spyro's scream. They all ran back to see Luigi and Spyro on the ground white with fear. Then something arises from the bed-like grave. A skeleton person came to life. He wore an black armour on his chest and wore black pants. He lost his lower jaw and he has a flat forehead. He has one bulgy eye and has nothing in the other. Everyone gasped in fear as they saw him climb out of the bed.

"W-w-w-who are you?" asked Pit terrified.

The skeleton mumbled something. No one could understand him, expect Aku Aku.

"He can't speak clearly because he lost his lower jaw" Aku Aku said "His name is Sir Daniel Fortesque."

"Fortesque?" asked Ivy.

"And who are you?" asked Jin.

"I saw you before" Link said "You're Ivy aren't you?"

"Link?" Ivy asked "you're with them too?"

"You know her, Link?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah. I met her while I was travelling to destroy Soul Edge. I helped Siegfried defeat it."

"Apparently, her friends, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Siegfried, Kilik and Yun-Seong are on other worlds. Maybe they like to join us" Crash said "Wait… what happened to Xianghua and Talim?"

"They got kidnapped" Ivy said "by Nightmare and Raphael."

"I can only guess where they took them" Lara said.

At the Nintendo world, Raphael and Nightmare are seen bowing before Uka Uka.

"So, you captured Talim and Xianghua and you want to join me for world domination?"

"Yes my lord" Raphael said "we want to kill the scums who had defeated us as well."

"And with us at your side, we will become more powerful than everyone!" Nightmare said.

"HAHAHAHA! I love your evil. Very well" Uka Uka looked up to the guards who have poor Talim and Xianghua in ropes "Take them to the dungeons with those other girls! Let's see how my feeble brother and those pesky heroes stop us now!"

Back at the museum…

"You just have to guess right" Cloud sighed.

"Basically, lots of girls have been captured by those guys" Vincent said "First there Peach, Zelda and Krystal, then it's Coco, then Tifa, and then there's Julia and now it's Talim and Xianghua."

Dan said something like "so can you tell me what happened?"

"Very well" Aku Aku said "I will fill you in, Dan."

After filling in the details, Dan nodded.

"So these villains have come to take over the universe? That was awaken me from my slumber?" asked Fortesque.

"Looks like it" Squall said "and you gave Luigi and Spyro quite a fright."

Crash and Mario helped Spyro and Luigi to their feet and snapped them in their fright shock.

"Very well" said Fortesque "I'll join you. It's been a while since I awaken. Help me find a weapon, a sword or some type."

"You mean this one?" asked Pit as he held up a small broadsword. Dan takes it from him.

"This will do" he said.

"Alright. Now let's get back to the machine and get going" Zero said.

Meanwhile… back on Mega Man's World…

"Sonic, calm down" Shadow said "he did that to stop us from continuing that battle. They had some other things on their mind… but what?"

"I don't care. He interrupted with my match against Mario!" Sonic snarled "I will get that bandicoot!"

"So now what?" asked Knuckles "we have to find them again."

"I can help you with that" came a voice. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles looked up to see Sephiroth looking at them.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh... What does Sephiroth have in store for Sonic and his friends? I guess we just have to stay tuned... see ya later.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I had played Dragon Quest 8 before so I think I might know the settings. Also, more Soul Calibur characters shall appear. Don't blame me if the chapter's not good. And tell me what you think of this chapter. Anyway, without further ado, don't flame, enjoy and R&R.

Chapter 13: Trodian Castle:

They arrived outside a castle on a hillside. It looked brand old but looked nice. As the heroes walked up the steps leading to the castle, they remained silent for the whole time. That is… until Luigi broke the silent.

"By the way… what happened to Sonic and the others since we last encounter them on Mega Man's world?"

"Finally, someone talked" Snake said.

"I don't know, Luigi" Mario said "but I hoped they finally understand the purpose of this mission."

"As if" Fox said "Sonic never learns. We won't rest until he defeats you, Mario."

"So what's the deal with you and Sega anyway?" asked Ken.

"Well, long time ago, Sega and Nintendo have a strong rivalry a long time ago" Link said "we won and we own great consoles such as 64, Gamecube, Advance, DS and Wii while Sega just do games."

"Don't blame ya" Jak said.

"We only got PS1, PS2, PSP and PS3" Ratchet said.

"Well, let's just enter shall we?" asked Sir Dan.

Crash opened the door and said "There's people here but there are also monsters trying to hurt them."

He was right. People are running around terrified. Some warriors are fighting them. There are 3 familiar faces which Ivy gasped.

"Mitsurugi! Maxi! Siegfried!" Ivy gasped.

Siegfried saw her as he held onto his huge sword "Ivy! You made it. We could use some help here!"

"As you wish" Cloud said as they ran in to help.

The warriors charged and took care of the monsters. As Fortesque strike down the last monster, Ivy introduced Siegfried, Mitsurugi and Maxi to the other warriors.

"I see… so we teleported to different worlds by this evil" Maxi said "but why?"

"We don't know, Maxi" Aku Aku said "but my guess that Uka Uka has send you here since the balance of the worlds is unstable."

"Wait… what do you mean by the worlds becoming unstable?" asked Spike.

"Well, Spike, I figured it out. Uka Uka has brought the villains from the others to the Nintendo worlds. When that happened, the worlds became unstable and some people lost their worlds, like Edgar and the others. We used the machine to bring heroes to help us making it more unstable."

"I wish you tell us that sooner!" Zero snapped.

"So, now we find is Kilik and Yun-Seong" Maxi said "but do we have to go with these brats?"

"Yes. We need their help if we want to get back to our worlds" Ivy said.

"Very well" Mitsurugi said "let's find these other heroes and get rid of those bad guys." He pointed his sword to the others "but I must warn you, swords are not toys, so you better be careful."

"We know!" Link, Young Link, Cloud, Marth, Roy, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Shuyin, Fortesque and Sora said together.

"And you should seen Sephiroth's sword" Cloud said as he pushed Mitsurugi's sword away from his face.

"This is a castle right?" asked Rayman looking at the castle.

"Yeah, I heard that a king, a princess and the captain of the knights lives there. They could be in danger." Siegfried said.

"Then we got to help them!" Lara said.

"OK" Pikachu said "let's go in."

As everyone made their way to the castle and opened the door for Spyro to bump into a small king who has big lips and has brown hair, a golden crown and some royal clothing. He saw Spyro and gasped and hid behind Mario.

"W…W…Who are you guys? And what's a dragon, a zombie, some animal creatures…"

"HEY!" Spyro, Crash, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Yoshi, Charmander, Yoshi, Fortesque and Ratchet said together.

"Relax… we're here to help" Ryu said.

"You are…?" asked the king "well, I am King Trode, king of Trodian." And then he remembered something "Wait… this is no time for a meeting. Where's Eight and Medea? I hope those black creatures aren't after them?"

"Black creatures?" asked Squall.

Sora knew what he was talking about "THE HEARTLESS!!!"

"Please…" King Trode pleaded to the heroes "For the sake of Trodian, please save Medea and Eight from those monsters!"

"We will!" Link said "That's why we're here. We explain everything afterwards."

As the heroes goes out of the throne room, Trode told them they should be in the seal chamber on floor 3. They made their way up the steps. As they reached to floor 2, they had to fight monsters and Nobodies. Then Spyro thought of something.

"Wait… Eight is one of the heroes we were looking for, right?" asked Spyro.

"He is" Jin said as he checked the list.

"So we got to find him and ask him to help us" Ness said.

"The seal room on the 3rd floor?" asked Falco "where can we find that? This castle is huge."

"There's another staircase, let's go" said Kirby.

As they climbed up the 3rd set of stairs, they came upon a scream from the middle door, which was opened.

"And in there must be the sealing room" Tombi said.

In the room, was a huge staircase going upwards. Marth and Rou reached the top first. And on top was a small circular room. Heartless were surrounding a boy and a girl. The girl wore blue princess clothing and brown hair. The boy also has brown hair. He wore a red balaclava, a blue shirt, a yellow jacket and blue trousers and black boots. And what was astonishing was his face looks…

"Goku?!" asked Roy.

"No. Wait. It's someone else but his face looks like Goku's" Marth said.

"Stand back Medea" said the boy as he held his broadsword tight "I don't you to get hurt."

"Eight…" Medea said very scared of the heartless.

"WATCH OUT!" at that moment, Sora ran in and wiped out the heartless who was trying to attack them from behind. "Let us help." The other heroes joined in.

"Thanks guys. Medea, run. Go to the throne room. I meet you there" Eight said.

"OK. Be careful Eight" and Medea ran down the stairs.

"It's time to wipe out these guys" Siegfried said as he took out his huge sword.

The heroes all worked together to defeat the Heartless. Maxi used his weapons (forgot what it is and what's it called) to wipe some out while Siegfried and Cloud stood back to back and wiping out the heartless. Ivy used her whip sword to wipe off the heartless and finally Mitsurugi slashes them out with his sword. Eight also used his sword and boomerang to destroy some (Link wasn't jealous).

After the heartless are gone, they returned to the throne room and Aku Aku told them why they are here.

"So this great evil threatening the entire universe?" asked Medea.

"And you want Eight to help you fight this evil?" asked Trode.

"That's right" said Chun-Li.

There was a moment of silence.

"Listen, I know Eight is important to your country" Tidus said "but he is needed to help us save the universe."

"I wasn't going to say no" Trode said.

"Huh?"

"Go with them, Eight" Trode told Eight.

"What? But your majesty…" Eight said.

"Don't worry about us. Your mission is to help them now. I ask Jessica, Yangus and Angelo to look after us while you were away" Trode smiled.

"He's right, Eight" Medea said "Your mission is to help Aku Aku and the others defend the universe."

"OK. I'll go with you, guys" Eight said to the heroes who smiled.

"Be careful, my love" Medea said as she gave Eight a last hug "Come back safely OK?"

"I will Medea" said Eight.

"Good luck, all of you" Trode said.

The heroes said goodbye and walked back to the time machine.

"Eight, don't worry" Link said "I get a feeling, you be loving your journey."

"Thanks Link" Eight said.

"Uh oh" Samus said "we only got 4 days left. We got to find Chris, Dante, Leon, Yun-Seong, Kilik and the Prince of Persia before times runs out."

"Right!" Cloud said "we got to hurry!"

Meanwhile…

"Why did you brought us here?" Shadow asked as he, Sonic and Knuckles were brought to the villains.

"We saw your battle on Mega Man's world, Sonic" Bowser said "you must be desperate to defeat Mario, aren't you?"

"Huh!" Sonic said crossing his arms "but we didn't get the chance to finish it."

"Yes. We saw it. That bandicoot interfered" Sephiroth said.

"How did you know?!" asked Knuckles.

"We were suspecting that Uka Uka's goodie-two shoes brother has something to do with it" Andross said "Listen carefully… wait until Mario and the other heroes get here, wait for them at the Mushroom Kingdom. We are in Hyrule right now, so it's not far."

"And what do you want us to do?" asked Knuckles.

"Destroy the heroes at all cause!" Motherbrain said "It's quite simple."

"Heh. With you help? I'll pass. I beat Mario with my own strength" Sonic said "Come on, guys. We're leaving."

"But if you do, that bandicoot might stop your fight again" Specter smirked.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"You're not listening to them are you?" asked Shadow.

"If you do fight that plumber again" Raphael said "that marsupial or any other heroes will spoil your match."

"You can never find out who's better: Nintendo or Sega" Ganondorf said.

"All because of this team called Playstation" said Nightmare.

"Sonic, don't listen to them!" Shadow warned.

"They were just trying to trick you!" Knuckles warned.

Sonic turned to them. "They would do that? Stop my fight against Mario?"

"Yes. That bandicoot is their leader" said Ridley "he's won't fight you for a reason. But kill his dragon friend should bring the anger from him."

"That way you could destroy him and you may fight with Mario" Kazuya smirked.

But of course, the villains were lying, but Sonic bought it.

"OK. It's a deal. I'll destroy that bandicoot and his friends and show Mario what I am made of!" Sonic said.

"I don't like the look of this" Shadow whispered to Knuckles.

Bison and Akuma turned to Uka Uka as Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles left.

"I knew tricking them would be easy" Bison smirked "he wanted to settle the score with Mario so hard that he thinks everyone will stand in his way."

"Excellent" Uka Uka smirked "the destruction of the heroes is at hand. No one shall stand in our way!"

To be continued…

A/N: Another boss is waiting for them back at Nintendo World. But let's go to Perisa next and meet up with the Prince, Kilik and Yun-Seong. Then I will finish off this long journey with Chris, Leon and Dante. Anyway, see ya later.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hye guys. Sorry that took so long. I got a review from a pro telling me the details I left out. I know that, but like I said, some of the worlds are not familiar to me like this one, so don't complain about that. And the anime characters are just CAMEOS like Final Fantasy in Kingdom Hearts. Sorry about that, just needed to get this off my chest. Not blaming you, Key19, I remember that in future. Anyways, enjoy and R&R.

Chapter 14: The dead pirate fight in Persia:

"So this is Persia" said Mitsurugi said as they came upon an old city in a desert "I never thought it would be so… yellow."

"Quit joking around Mitsurugi" said Ryu "if this is Persia, then we have to find the prince, Kilik and Yun-Seong."

"I think we would find the monster, heartless or nobodies" Samus said "we find them, we find the ones we were looking for."

"Or we could just follow that clash of a fight over there" Fox said as he heard some battle clashing in the distance.

"That could work" Eight said.

"It's because we animals have special hearings" Crash smirked.

"And can we get a move on?" Cloud said "Remember, we're against time now."

"I hate to say this, but… Cloud is right" Squall said.

"We have to get a move on" Link said.

They made a run for it towards the desert city to see a thousand heartless attacking three men who defended themselves. One has long black hair with a goatee and holds a small sword. He wore gold armour and legs and arms armour as well as well as boots. He wore brown trousers and a red cloth around it. He has a brown scarf around his neck. Them other has brown long hair, and has a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. He wore red and blue trousers and a belt across his exposed chest. He is carrying a long red rod. And the last one had red spiky hair and wore a green jacket which also expose his chest. He wore blue shorts which is rolled up at the bottoms. He wore sandals and holds a sword with a gold covering above the handle and under the blade.

"Hey, you guys need a hand?" called Sora as they ran to help them.

"That would be great!" the black haired man said.

"Hey, Kilik, Yun-Seong, you guys alright?" Maxi asked the red haired and the brown haired men.

"Maxi!" Kilik said "Thanks for coming. Where's Xianghua and Talim?"

"We'll explain everything to you after we're done with these piece of trash" Siegfried said.

"OK. Come on you black freaks!" Yun-Seong said.

The heartless attacked and Kilik used his rod to destroy some as Yun-Seong and the black haired man used their swords. Everyone else used their same attacks, blah, blah, blah. You know which skills they used.

After they were all destroyed, the heroes turned to the stranger, Kilik and Yun-Seong.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Lara.

"That was a close one for us" Kilik said "Ivy, Siegfried, Maxi, Mitsurugi, thanks for helping us, but who are these guys?"

"Aku, tell them the story again if you will" Fortesque said.

"Very well…"

After Aku Aku told them what happened, the man looked concerned while Kilik and Yun-Seong looked horrified.

"So these villains planned to take over the universe and may also take over Persia too?" asked the man.

"That's right" Marth said.

"Very. I, the Prince of Persia, shall accompany you. I won't let anything destroy Persia!"

"So you're the prince huh?" said Spyro "that was easier than I thought."

"Xianghua…" Kilik said quietly.

"And Talim… were kidnapped?" asked Yun-Seong.

"I'm afraid so. But we can still rescue them" said Young Link.

"You bet. Kilik, you can defeat Nightmare!" Yun-Seong said "I make sure Raphael pay for this!"

"But I am afraid, this is how far you go" said an evil voice.

They looked up to see a purple man on a building. He holds two sword, one who evil, and one which looked like a gun. He has white hair and beard. He wore a purple coat and hat. His eyes were blank.

"Cervantes!" the Soul Calibur cast gasped.

"So, the warriors and my daughter back together again?" Cervantes mocked, "I see you brought some more allies. But I am afraid; I can't let you go on. I was revived by Nightmare to take you lot out."

"What do you want from us?!" snarled Mario.

"What I want… is your souls. Soon they will be a part of me" Cervantes said.

"No way!!! Our souls are not for sale!" said Snake.

"If you want our souls, then you had to destroy us first!" Ivy snarled "I won't lose to you, father!"

"Father?" asked Ryu.

"Long story. We explain later" Kilik said.

"Hahahaha! Come as a part to me!" Cervantes charged forward and his two blades was blocked by Fortesque and Tidus' swords. He then stood back and fired some bullets and the heroes who leapt out of the way. Lara fired her bullets but Cervantes used his sword to deflect the bullets hitting Spyro, Luigi, Young Link and Spike on the leg. It hurt though. Ivy used her sword whip to try to hit him but Cervantes blocked it with the evil sword which is the 2nd soul edge. But he didn't see Yun-Seong behind him and he slashed him on the back making the deal pirate fall over. Cervantes got up glaring at the boy but Kilik kicked him in the face and Link used his light arrow to hit him in the leg.

"Alright!" Tombi said.

"We got him this time" The Prince said.

"Guess again!" Cervantes cackled as he floated in the air and started advancing towards the heroes while spinning his swords around like a madman. "Prepare to die, you fools!"

"Darn it! He's coming closer. Now what?" asked Ness.

"I know!" Cloud said as he leapt in the air and yelled "Meteorain!"

With that, a rain of meteors came flying out of his sword like magic and Cervantes who was shocked at that, got hit by every one of the meteor as he fell down on the ground.

"I didn't know you could meteors with rain, Cloud" Link said.

"Damn you!" Cervantes snarled to them "I don't know where that amount of power is from, but they will be mine!"

"Grr… he didn't know when to give up" Jin snarled.

"We need a miracle to beat this guy!" Ryu said.

Then Aku Aku had an idea "Wait. Crash, Fox, can I talk to you?" Crash and Fox turned to Aku Aku "Try doing a Super Tag Attack."

"A Super Tag Attack?"

"Yes. When two characters feels like they can work as one, then they glow with enormous power" Aku Aku said "the result is greater that the final attacks you used in SSB: Brawl."

"Sounds like a plan" Fox said "OK, Crash. Focus on my KI. See of we are the good pair."

"OK" Crash said. They closed their eyes and focused.

Everyone stood complete still as well as Cervantes. Then all of a sudden, Crash and Fox glowed a bright colour of orange. Their clothes disappeared by the orange aura. The aura only covered the entire bodies until the outlines are shown. Then their eyes opened up revealing yellow bright eyes. They both yelled "SUPER BLASTER SPIN!"

"Get down, everyone!" The Prince called and everyone ducked expect Cervantes. Crash grabbed Fox's tail and spins him around revealing a huge orange tornado. Cervantes were gob smacked at this that he was caught in the tornado and was seen flying in it. Crash and Fox, who was in the tornado, was waiting for him and used their bazooka and blaster and fired some orange huge beams blasting Cervantes. Then the tornado died away, and Cervantes was on the ground defeated. Crash and Fox landed in front of them, back to their original forms.

"Fox… Crash…" Falco and Spyro were stunned.

"Since when did you learn to do that?" asked Chun-Li.

"I don't know" said Fox.

"It seemed hardly strange" Crash said.

Ivy looked down at her father and snarled "No more will you hurt anyone ever again!" and she finished him off with a stab to the chest.

"So what are Super Tag Attacks?" asked Spike.

"Well, I sees some chosen ones have gathered in power since our journey" Aku Aku said "and I witness that Crash and Fox, who got along very well, grew together in power. That is how they were managed to do that. But they are not the only ones."

"What do you mean?" asked Charmander.

"Crash and Fox are one of them, but I sees some other pairs and ready to use the power. As you can see, Crash and Fox's spin and fire power cause a good reaction. Spyro and Pikachu, your thunder bolt and fire beam can whip up a powerful attack."

"Cool!" Pikachu and Spyro said.

"Link and Cloud" Aku Aku said "Your Triforce slash and Omnislash will combine into one if you use one of the Super Tag Attack".

Cloud and Link smirked at each other.

"I can see Mario and Ryu can do a very powerful flame ha do ken if they work together."

Ryu smirked as Mario leapt up in excitement.

"Kilik and Yun-Seong's weapons skills can bring serious slashes to their opponent" said Aku Aku.

"Awesome" Kilik and Yun-Seong high-fived.

"And finally, Samus and Jin can combine their attacks into one" Aku Aku finished.

"That's good news" Samus said as Jin nodded.

"So now we need to find Chris, Dante and Leon and then we will be on our way back to Nintendo world?" asked Eight.

"Yes, and we only got 3 days left, so we got some time left if we hurry" said Shuyin.

And they ran back to the machine to take off after the Prince promises his people that he will return home.

And Crash and Fox had witnessed a new experience…

To be continued…

A/N: Only one world left until I can really get down into buisness. Again, I never played Devil May Cry or Resident Evil, just to let you know, but... a request is a request. And also there is a time limit on this story. Anyway, see ya later.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Just to let you know, I do not know Resident Evil or Devil May Cry games, but I'll give it a shot so don't blame me. Anyway, the next chapter is up. So enhoy and R&R.

Chapter 15: Zombies and Guns:

They arrived in a destroyed city, which has shattered glass all over the floor and dead people on the floor.

"Ouch" said Sora.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Ness as he was about to touch one of the dead guys where it moved it hand making Ness scream and jump back.

"Now that's unreal" said Snake.

"Zombies!!!" Young Link hid behind Link.

"It's only one zombie, we can take them" said Marth.

But then more zombies appeared from buildings and out of nowhere.

"You were saying?" asked Rayman.

"Now what?" asked Shuyin.

All of a sudden, gun shots were heard and some of the zombies took the hits. Two men were seen holding guns. One has blonde hair with a brown jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans. The other is a black short hair man who wore a black and shirt police shirt and black armour. He also wore black jeans.

"Are you lot OK?" asked the blonde hair man "Follow us. We take you to the computer lab. Then we discuss why you were here."

"Fine by us" Squall said.

They followed the men to the lab in an old building, which looked deserted. The computers are all smashed and it was dark. But Sora lit up the fire and the gang talked to the strangers to help them escape.

"Now" the black haired man "we don't have much time before the zombies arrived."

"As we do" Kilik said.

"I guess we better introduce ourselves" the blonde man said "I'm Leon, and this is Chris".

"That was quick… as usual" Roy said.

"Aku, tell them why we're here" said Spyro.

After telling them whole story, Leon and Chris nodded.

"I see… so this evil is in another world? Maybe that why the zombies awakened" said Chris.

"Which reminds me" Yun-Seong said "why are the zombies alive here?"

"Aren't people suppose to say dead?" asked DK.

"We know. Maybe this Uka Uka has something to do with this" Leon said "the zombies did mention "eliminate anyone who stands in the way of Master Uka Uka". I think that what they said".

"Aku" Crash said to his mentor "How on earth did Uka Uka do this? First, he controlled the monsters, then heartless and nobodies, and now zombies. How is he doing that?"

"I think that Uka Uka has someone some powerful villains to do some magic to help the zombies, heartless, nobodies and monsters under their control" Aku Aku said.

"Magic?" asked Link "that can only be Ganondorf."

"Let's not forget Ripto and Sephiroth" said Cloud.

"You may be right. They must be helping him control them" Aku Aku said.

"I guess that is it, huh?" Chris said "Hey, Leon. What do you say we help them?"

"Sure. After we help that guy with the silver hair and the red coat" said Leon.

"What? There's another one here?" asked Lara.

"Yes. We were surrounded by zombies until he came out of nowhere and use both a gun and a sword to take them out. He told us to run, and we ran into you guys" Leon said.

"In which case, we got to help him" said Spike "Don't forget we got 3 ½ days left" said Samus "so we better get cracking."

"So, where you last seen him?" asked Fortesque.

"In the alleyway" Chris said "if we leave now, we can help him help him."

"Then let's go!" said Kirby.

They ran out the museum and tried to find the alleyway. It was the battle cry that made them turn towards the right way.

They saw a white haired man fighting the zombies. He wore a red overall coat, a black shirt, trousers and was holding a broad sword. He also has a gun to his belt. The more zombies he killed, the more the zombies come.

"If he keeps on fighting, he would be exhausted" said Ken.

"Then it's time for us to step in!" Ryu said.

They dashed in and leapt over the zombies to join the man in the circle.

The man saw Chris and Leon "You two again? What are you're doing here? Didn't I tell you to get out of here?!"

"Heh. Good thing we didn't listen to you, huh" Leon smirked.

"Listen!" Jin said "let's us help you out."

"Fine. I let you guys help. The name's Dante" said the man.

"We found another favourite" said Fox "let's deal with these pests."

The heroes charged at the zombies. Spike used his stun club to whack some of their heads off. Crash and Spyro teamed up to attack some zombies by flaming them and spinning into them. The Final Fantasy characters as well as Sora used their swords to chop them part by part. Link used his bombs to blow some off. Fox used his claws and blaster to wipe out some zombies in one blow. Pikachu used thunder shock while at the same time, protecting Yoshi. Kirby used his swallow powers to eat the zombies (which was disgusting). Marth, Roy, Fortesque, Dante and Snake used their weapons to cut some off which Lara, Chris and Leon used their guns. Jin, Ryu, Chun-Li and Ken used their mighty fists to defeat some zombies. Falco, Mega Man and Zero used their blasters to knock some out. And mostly, everyone helped. And as soon as they took care of the bunch, they saw more zombies coming from another end of the buildings.

"Now what?" asked Ness.

"I say we're running out of time!" said Pikachu "we need to get back to the machine and go back to the Nintendo world to end this once and for all."

"Sounds like a plan" Dante said "and I guess I can come along."

"Good. We tell you the whole story on the ship" said Chun-Li.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" said Vincent.

Meanwhile…

"Darn that Aku Aku!" snarled Uka Uka "he gathered all of the heroes. And he only got 2 days left! And he will foil our plan!"

"Unless we give them some time to spare" Raphael smirked.

"What are you're talking about?"

"We all had a plan" said Cortex "You see, if we sent the heartless, nobodies and the monsters attacking any city on the Nintendo world, it could waste their time to save their loved ones. Now we got to think of a city to lure them!"

"How about Pallet Town?" Mewtwo asked "Pikachu's trainer is there and they can take his heart as well as his friends."

"Yes, yes. That's sound like an idea" said Kazuya "Pallet Town's it is!"

"Yes, yes. And Pallet Town is far away from Hyrule" Uka Uka smirked "Great plan!"

"I just tell the heartless, monsters and nobodies to get it done" Specter said.

"Now plan b in progress" Sephiroth smirked crossing his arms.

"Now it's time to put our prisoners in cages for the final part" Ganondorf cackled.

In the mean time, the heroes are just returning to the Nintendo world with the visitors from other worlds. And the others gave Dante the info.

"I see… so that's is what is going on" Dante said.

"That's about it then" Chris said.

"And you want me to help you defeat this Uka Uka?" asked Dante.

"Yeah. We all do" Zidane said "he's been giving us so much trouble already."

"Very well. Then I guess that if he and his cronies were defeated, we can all go home" Dante said "OK. I'll help you guys, seeing how you saved my butt back there."

"Thank you" smiled Mario.

"Well, that's about everyone" said Mitsurugi.

"So now let's stop Uka Uka!" said Luigi.

"Wait, guys. I am getting a transmission from E. Gadd's lab!" Samus said.

"Play it on screen!" Cloud said.

The huge screen came in front of them and E. Gadd looked terrified.

"Guys! We have a crisis! While you guys were gone, Uka Uka and the other villains ordered the heartless, nobodies and monsters attack a village."

"WHAT?!" The Nintendo characters gasped.

"But which one?" asked Crash.

"I had given her a translator ring too. I think she wants to say it to you" E. Gadd moved over to…

"Treecko!" Charmander gasped as he saw his girlfriend on screen.

"Charmander! Pikachu!" Treecko cried.

"What is it?" asked Pikachu.

"Pallet Town is under attack! Ash and the others are in danger!" Treecko cried.

This shocked Pikachu, Charmander and the other characters. Can they save Pallet Town?

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Pallet Town's in trouble. Can our heroes save Ash and friends AND stop the bad guys. Well, we find to find out next time.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to so some chapters for my new story. Anyway, here's the next chapter and it may be short but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Chapter 16: Crisis in Pallet Town:

Back at the Nintendo World, everyone had found out from Treecko that Pallet Town is under attack.

"Not Pallet Town" Pikachu said "Ash is in there."

"Treecko, are you OK? You aren't hurt aren't you?" Charmander asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine but the heartless and the nobodies and monsters are attacking the town" said Treecko "Charmander, Pikachu, please help us."

"We love to, but we got to defeat the evil" Leon said "we have to stop Uka Uka."

"But we want to help" Mario said.

"We can't decide. We got 2 days left and we need to defeat the evil" Fortesque said "but we need to help Ash and the others."

"So what do we do?" asked Yoshi.

"Wait. I got an idea!" Link said as he pulled out his ocarina. "If I use the song of Pallet Town, we could teleport to Pallet Town, save the town and used the Song of Light to teleport us to Hyrule."

"Link, you genius!" Luigi said "why didn't you tell us sooner. We get there in no time."

"But we need to go" Cloud said.

"If some of us hold each other's shoulder" Crash said "we can get to Pallet Town together."

"Sounds like a plan" Fox said "everyone, link arms."

They did so. With his free hands, Link played the song on his ocarina. Then they all disappeared leaving E. Gadd in his lab.

"Good luck everyone" he said.

It was a short tour that the heroes made their way to Pallet Town. The buildings were on fire and there are lots of heartless and nobodies.

"Charmander, take Treecko out of here" Sora said "we'll deal with this guys!"

"OK. This way, Treecko" Charmander led Treecko out.

Everyone used their powers to wipe some heartless out. But the more they wiped out the more they came. The Nobodies then joined the battle.

"Nobodies!" Rayman gasped.

"And the next thing you know, monsters will join too" said Ryu.

At that moment, monsters came in too.

"Ryu, you and your big mouth" Jin groaned.

"Look like we got a war here" Samus said.

"We have to defeat them to save Pallet Town" Zero said "Let's go!"

They fought hard and defeating the monsters, heartless and nobodies. They soon got very exhausted but they found out they defeated most of them, but they knew more would come.

"I don't think we can handle this anymore" Mega Man said.

"I think that's a lot" said Dante.

"No. I saw more heading Professor Oak's lab" said Charmander as he and Treecko joined them.

"Professor Oak?" asked Tombi.

"He's our famous professor. I hope he and Ash are OK. They must be up there" Pikachu said.

"Then we must head there" said Tidus.

They made their way to Professor Oak's lab, the found it was empty. Pikachu told them to go back in the garden. They saw a boy with a red hat, a blue jacket and light blue trousers and with him was a man with grey hair, a white lab coat, a red shirt and yellow trousers. There were surrounded by heartless.

"Professor, we need to get the Pokemon out of here" said the boy.

"But those things will just kill them, Ash" the Professor said "it will take us a miracle to get out of this and save the Pokemon."

"Thunder shock!"

"Flame thrower!"

Ash and Professor Oak turned to see Pikachu and Charmander taking out two heartless with their attacks.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

"Ash, get going!" Pikachu called "Save the Pokemon! We'll deal with this!"

The other heroes entered to help as well.

"Do as he says kid" Vincent said "this is getting dangerous."

"Get the Pokemon out of here" Snake said.

"Thanks guys. Pikachu, do your best to stop these guys" Ash said as he and Oak ran out.

"You're lot are gonna pay for all the lives you destroyed" Charmander called to the Heartless.

"Pikachu, wanna try our Super Tag Attack?" asked Spyro.

"You sure it will work?" asked Pikachu.

"Well Crash and Fox done it, so let see if it works on us" said Spyro.

"OK. Guys, hold off the heartless so we can do our Super Tag Atttack" Pikachu called to them.

"OK." Zero said "let's go, you guys. Attack!"

As the heroes charged, Spyro and Pikachu focused on their energies. As some heartless approached them, Crash and Cloud wiped them out before they could touch Spyro and Pikachu. Link used his gale boomerang to blow some towards Mario who destroyed them with his fireballs. Every heroes used their attack to wipe some heartless out with their own weapons and powers. Then there were 20 heartless left.

"Guys!" Chris said "I think the dragon and the mouse is ready."

Spyro and Pikachu glowed a bright colour of yellow. Like Crash and Fox, the auras also covered their entire bodies but the outlines are shown. Then their eyes opened up revealing red bright eyes. They called out "Flame Volt Tackle!"

"Everyone, get down!" Shuyin called "This will be a big one!"

As everyone got back, Spyro opened his mouth and unleashed a super flame attack and it shot at the remaining heartless. The heartless stayed onto their guard, then through the flames, Pikachu, using Volt Tackle, destroyed the heartless.

After the battle has ended, Spyro and Pikachu celebrated their attack while Ash and Crash smiled at their best friends.

"We did it, Pikachu!" Spyro cheered "we stopped the heartless and saved Pallet Town!"

"You did great, Pikachu" Ash smiled "thanks to you and your new friends, we were able to save the Pokemon. You should be proud of yourself. Hard to believe that Mewtwo was evil now." He turned to Aku Aku "Do you think Pikachu can defeat Mewtwo on his own?"

"He handle Mewtwo well at the Super Smash Bros tournaments" Aku smiled "I think he may stand a chance."

"Well, good luck saving the universe, you guys" Ash smiled "I'd be rooting for you all the way."

"We will, Ash!" Pikachu smiled.

"You too, Charmander" Treecko smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek "Be careful."

"I will, Treecko" Charmander blushed.

Yoshi and Pikachu smirked at each other.

"Well, we had done this for 45 minutes. Awesome!" Roy said.

"Now, let's go to Hyrule!" said Luigi.

"Sorry, but you can't go there yet, not after we get our revenge".

Nintendo and Playstation characters gasped and turned around. What they saw shocked them.

"Sonic!" they gasped.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were standing before them.

"Now what do they want?" asked Mario.

To be continued…

AN: Uh oh. Sonic's back and now he wants revenge. Can you guess who? Anyway, the next chapter will be updated soon (I hope). See ya.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry I was late. Going to college on Monday, but I managed to get this chapter in. I haven't got much to say really. In any case, please read and review and enjoy.

Chapter 17: Bandicoot VS Hedgehog:

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" asked Mario.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"Listen, we can't fight right now" Luigi said "we only got two days and we don't need to start another brawl."

"Heh. That was not what Uka Uka had said" Shadow smirked.

"Wait a second… UKA UKA?!" Spyro gasped.

"What do you mean by 'that's not what Uka Uka has said'?" asked Ratchet.

"Didn't you know?" Knuckles said "while you guys are off saving the world, we had been hired by Uka Uka to destroy you!"

"WHAT?!!!" Everyone who knew Sonic gasped.

"Guys, what up with that hedgehog?" asked Lara.

"Well, we meet them on Mega Man's world" Rayman said "he want a real fight between himself and Mario. Then they, Shadow, Knuckles, Link and Fox fight while we escaped. But we know we're running out of time, so Crash have to knock them out so we can continue."

"So this Sonic is Mario's rival, but why did they join Uka Uka?" asked Fortesque.

"Maybe they want to fight Mario and get revenge on Crash for stopping their battle" Spike said.

"Hey, hedgehog" Jak said to Sonic "Crash is my rival, stay out of it!"

"Shut it, elf!" Sonic said "Guys, you can a lot of fun with the others. My business is with bandicoot here."

"Crash, be careful" Cloud said "Sonic has come for you."

Sonic disappeared and reappeared in front of Crash. He tries to punch him but Crash grasped both of his hands.

"You're making a mistake, Sonic!" Crash snarled "we have no time to fight. Our time will be wasted and the universe is doomed."

"Shut up and fight me. Let's see how good you're really are!" Sonic snarled.

"Everyone's going to be killed! Everyone! Including Sally and Tails!" Crash tried to pursued him but no luck.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Sonic snarled.

"Come on, Knuckles" Shadow said "let's play a little."

Mario saw Crash and Sonic leapt in the air leaving Pallet Town and onto a cliff behind them.

"Guys-a. Try to calm down Shadow and Knuckles, I'll go and help Crash defeat Sonic" Mario said.

"OK" Link said as he drew out his master sword. He watched Mario leave and saw Shadow trying to chase after him and he leapt into Shadow's way "Sorry but you're fighting me again."

"You don't mind if we join the battle?" Cloud said as he, Squall, Jak, Mega Man, Sora, Luigi and Young Link got into their battle stances.

"Foolish brats. I show you what it like to mess with the ultimate life-form!" Shadow snarled.

"You want to me as well?" Knuckles smirked and gave a small hand waving to come on "let's go".

"You're making a mistake of joining Uka Uka" Pikachu snarled.

"Guys. I think it would be good if Samus and Jin do a Super Tag Attack to finish them off" Ryu said "we gotta hold Shadow and Knuckles until they finish."

"Jin, are you're ready?" asked Samus.

"Let's do it!" Jin said.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Crash were about to begin their fight.

"Sonic, I don't why you want to get revenge on me all of a sudden, but I had to stop you, we're running out of time" Crash said "but, if you won't listen, then I had no choice." He goes into his fighting position "I have to give it all I got so I can put an end to this quickly."

"That's it. That what I wanted to hear. Let's go, bandicoot!" Sonic said.

Meanwhile, back in town, Snake and Lara fired their bullets but Knuckles caught them with his hands. Then Knuckles glided over to Yoshi is, but Pikachu hit him on the ship using Skull Bash. Knuckles then threw a punch but his hand was tied up by Tombi's blackjack. He tried to get freed, only to hit punched behind by Spike's Power Punch. Rayman threw some fists but Knuckles dodged them. Ryu and Ken used a Ha-Do-Ken when Knuckles wasn't paying attention. Zero used his laser sword and slashed Knuckles on the back making his back bleeding. Knuckles got up to avoid a slash from Fortesque and a gun fire from Ratchet. But Chun-Li kicked him in… err… you know where.

"Ow!" Knuckles said in a high-pitched voice "That was my crouch area!"

"Heh, heh. You felt that one then huh?" Ken chuckled.

Jin and Samus focused on their power. In the mean time, Shadow fired some shots but Squall deflected them with his gunblade. One of the bullets hit Zidane on the leg but Shuyin quickly heal him. Tidus slashed at Shadow but he leapt into the sky. But he fell into Sora's trap as he leapt up after him and slashed him back towards the earth. Cloud followed it up by slashing him back skywards. Link then slashed him back towards the earth. Young Link threw a bomb at him before he hit the ground with a kaboom. Shadow got up again.

"Nice combinations" Shadow said "but do you think that would stop me?"

"How about now?" asked Mega Man as he used his blaster and hit Shadow in the back.

Meanwhile, Sonic rolled into the ball and Crash held onto him but he skidded back a little. The force is too strong. Crash then leapt over Sonic and Sonic got up and charged as he punched and kicked Crash several times. Then he kicked him skywards and leapt after him and kicked him to the earth causing dust flying everywhere. Sonic smirked, but only until Crash leapt out of the dust and did some punches and kicks of his own. He spins into Sonic knocking him back down. Sonic and Crash landed on the ground, catching their breaths.

"Well, Crash" Sonic smirked "No wonder why Mario has a strong friendship with you. You're too nice. Are we gonna finish this, or do I will destroy you?"

"You have no idea on what Uka Uka planning, don't you?" Crash snarled "Listen, I don't have time. You're far too slow to do some damage on me, aren't you, pal?"

Sonic snarled and he and Crash charged again.

Mario saw a rumble from the cliffs and thought "I hoped-a I'm not-a too late." And he ran on.

"Since when did these guys have so much power?" asked Knuckles as he got a kick from Snake, a huge punch by DK and Charmander, a gun shot from Chris, a slash from Mitsurugi and Ivy, and a punch from Eight.

"They're too strong" Shadow gasped as he was punched by Luigi, slashed by Kilik and Yun-Seong, kicked by the Prince and Maxi, a shot from Leon and knocked down by Marth and Roy. "How did this possible?"

Yun-Seong saw that Jin and Samus are finished. "Guys! I think we should stand back. Jin and Samus are about to finish this battle off."

"Finish it. Then we help Mario and Crash and defeat Uka Uka" said The Prince.

Jin and Samus were covered by green aura. They opened their eyes to see blue pupils and shouted "Karate Electric Ball attack!"

Samus rushed to Shadow and elbowed him. Then she kicked and punched him and send him flying upwards. Jin did the same for Knuckles and threw him towards Shadow. Then Samus charged up her cannon as Jin powered up some ki blast in his hand and they both fired at Knuckles and Shadow hitting them in the progress.

Shadow and Knuckles fell down defeated and Jin and Samus's aura faded as the attack has ended.

"Why… why can't we win?" gasped Shadow weakly.

"It because if we don't hurry" Chris said "we will never stop the bad guys and save the worlds."

"What? What are you're talking about?" asked Knuckles.

"It's about time you listened" Jin said.

"Uka Uka lied to you. They want to destroy the worlds, including yours" Aku Aku said.

"Our worlds are in deep danger" Link said "Zelda, Krystal, everyone is in danger because of them. Please, try to understand."

Shadow and Knuckles remained silent.

"Come on!" Luigi said "we got to help Mario and Crash!"

Meanwhile, Mario managed to reach to the top and to his surprise, Sonic and Crash are fighting very hard. They even unleashed their hidden claws through their gloves and slash at each other. They landed again and panted. They are in a big mess. Sonic has blood trickling down his head, over his eye, out of his mouth and on his arms, chest and legs. Crash also has blood coming out of his mouth, over his eye, his chest and his arms and his trousers were ripped a bit revealing his scratches on his legs. They were out of breath.

"This is getting annoying" Crash said "If I don't end this, then I will run out of energy I will to stop Cortex and Uka Uka."

"Grr. Time to finish this" Sonic snarled "once I destroy you, bandicoot, I will…"

"Not-a so fast, Sonic!" Mario called "Crash, leap out of the way. I'll finish this!"

"Huh?" Crash turned around to see Mario ready to do a massive fire attack "Mario?! Err… OK." And he leapt out of the way.

"What is this?" Sonic asked in shock.

"SUPER SNOT FOR YOU! MARIO FINALE!" Mario then put his hands in front of him and a huge fire beam came out of his hands and engulf Sonic.

"Super Snot for you?" Crash groaned as he heard Mario's speech "No more Bobobo-Bo-Bobo episodes for you."

After it died down, Sonic is still standing, a little.

"You fool… Mario… I will not be done so… easily…" Sonic said but then Crash punched him hard in the chest that makes Sonic falls to his knees "Darn it… why… why can't I win? Why must you interfere, Mario?"

"It's because we're on a mission" Mario said "and we have no times for your stupid games!"

"GRRR! Our fight is not a stupid game!" Sonic snarled "In fact, I am not…"

"WAKE UP!" Mario shouted "Uka Uka tricked you so you could waste our time. If we don't stop them, the worlds will be destroyed… EVEN YOURS!"

Sonic's eyes widen in shock. His world… in danger…

"All worlds are in danger if we don't stop them!" Mario shouted "You can pick on anyone, especially not Crash. He tried so hard, and yet you still hunt him because of our battle. I thought the least I can do, is to ask of you to wait for our battle. Just for this once. We had gone to collect our friends for this very important matter. And Princess Peach is now their prisoners as well as Crash's sister and our friends. We have to go, Sonic! OUR BATTLE WILL HAVE TO WAIT!"

Sonic just remain silent.

"Do you think he got the message, Mario?" asked Crash.

"Yeah. Come on, Crash" said Mario "let's go back to the others. I'll heal you on the way."

Crash and Mario left the mountain leaving Sonic alone.

After a while, the gang got back together and decided to go to Hyrule right away.

"We only got 1 ½ days to go" said Spike "if we leave now, we may have a chance at stopping them and saving your loved ones."

"True" Fox said "let's go Link. To Hyrule."

"We're counting on you all the way, Link" Cloud said "Please get the music right."

"Don't worry, Cloud" said Link "I never screw up. Everyone, hold tight and remain holding for all times."

"Hey, Crash" Kilik said "Do you think Sonic learnt his lesson?"

"I don't know" Crash said "but I hope he did."

And with the music played, they disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Hyrule Town, a figure was standing on the roof. He has a huge muscles look that make him look like a giant. He was shirt less but wore a gold template above his chest. He wore white pants and a red tunic around it. He has gold bracelet and boots. His hair was spiky and was greenish-yellow. His eyes were blank white because his pupils are not seen. And he has a black feathered wing on his back. Then a armoured guard appeared behind him.

"Master Broly sir. We received word that the warriors who Kakarot fought in the tournament are coming their way here now".

Broly smirked "Heh. Let's see how good they are. This should be entertaining."

To be continued…

A/N: Now the battle with Broly begins and I may add the Showdown of Fates Saiyan Version. I bet you know who those enemies are. Anyway, see ya later.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Phew. Done this chapter in time. I will contiune on this story but I will be busy in Chichester College. Wish me luck. Anyhow, the final battle will be up soon. But first, a side story. Our heroes must fight Broly, the DBZ Villain in their 8th movie, Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. He also appear in Broly: The Second Coming and his clone in Bio-Broly. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

Chapter 18: The Legendary Super Saiyan:

At long last, our heroes teleported to Hyrule. Link and Young Link gasped at the sorry state it was in. The sky was all grey and the buildings looked destroyed.

"Hyrule…" Link said quietly "Ganondorf will pay for what he did."

"Every villain has to pay for their crimes" Ratchet said.

"We only got 1 ½ days left thanks to the ocarina" said Mega Man "Let's just move on."

Spyro looked up "Hey, who's that?"

They looked up to see a muscular man on the roof (Broly). He has his back on the heroes.

"Whoever he is, I hope he can help us" said Spike.

"Who's gonna ask him?" asked Luigi.

There was a moment of silent. Then Sora called to Broly, "Hey, mister! Can we ask you something?"

"What?" asked Broly. He didn't bother to turn around to look at them.

"Can you help us to defeat the villains?" asked Sora.

"Huh! Like if. Now, answer me this. What is Kakarot doing?" Broly said.

Sora turned to the others.

"Who's Kakarot?" asked Fox.

"I guessing he means Goku I guess?" Crash replied.

"Correct" Broly said "now, what is he doing?"

"Beats us" Lara said. "Who is this Goku/Kakarot anyway?"

"Goku is one of the warriors we met back on Jin's world" Ryu said "he was hired by Kazuya to destroy us. But we helped him when Devil Jin and Evil Ryu knocked him out. He seemed to be searching for someone, his darkness, maybe."

"And I'm guessing you're the guys who fought Kakarot?" Broly asked.

"That's right" Marth said.

"In which case…" Broly seemed to charge up a green Ki and turns around and fires it at the heroes. Everyone got out of the way.

"Something tells me he's not friendly" Rayman said.

"I don't think we should tell him where Goku is" DK said.

Everyone got up and got into their fighting positions.

"Well… are you telling me you want to fight me?" Broly smirked.

"That's right. And who are you?" Kirby snapped.

"Me? Who am I? My name is Broly."

"And what business do you have with Mr. Goku?" Ness asked.

"Didn't Kakarot tell you? He was searching for me was he not?" Broly smirked.

"What do you mean?" asked Leon.

"_I_ am his darkness" Broly smirked.

Most of the heroes gasped at this. They found Goku's darkness.

"In which case, you must be a Saiyan!" Mario gasped.

"That's right. And I hear that you were trying to defeat the evil and save your friends right?"

"You got that damn right" Mitsurugi said.

"Move, or we shall make you" Kilik snarled.

"Hahahahaha! Really, huh? If you want to move on, fight me and defeat me, if you can" Broly smirked.

"Fine! It's a lot of people against you" said Maxi "You don't stand a chance."

"Don't stand a chance? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You make me laugh. Let's go!"

The heroes charged at Broly as he just stood still. Ken and Ryu did a uppercut but Broly moved back as it misses him a inch. Chun-Li spins her legs and tried to attack Broly buy Broly grabbed Ryu and Ken's legs and whacked them into Chun-Li. Jin was shocked to see Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li down, and then Broly appeared and grabbed his forehead and hit him on Ryu's head. Believe me, it hurts. Luigi and Young Link attacked together but Broly used some KI shots to hit them and send them crashing into the mountain.

"Luigi!" Mario gasped but then Broly appeared before him and grabbed his and Crash's heads and while holding them, put them face down on the ground. Spyro and Yun-Seong tried to help but Broly threw Mario and Crash at them knocking them over. Sora, Tidus, the Soul Calibur characters and Shuyin attacked but Broly dodged their weapons and opened a green shield which send them flying back.

Snake, Lara, Mega Man, Chris and Leon fired their guns but it did no effect on Broly, which to their horror. Broly turned to them and smirked. Then he send more KI shots knocking the gunners back. Fortesque, Marth and Roy ran to attack but Broly disappeared and reappeared behind them and kicked them to the ground. Broly flapped his wing and took off in the air. Cloud, Squall and Link followed after him and tried to attack but Broly did a mighty kick while spinning which send the 3 heroes falling to the ground.

Unaware of the heroes and Broly, someone was watching them. Guilmon saw them in battle.

"They did find Broly, that's good, but why are they fighting them? They are no match for Broly." Guilmon then closed his eyes and send a telepathic message "Goku, the other heroes need your help."

The heroes are having no luck against Broly.

"This is impossible. No one can be that strong!" Spike said.

"He's like… a monster" Tombi said.

"A monster? No… I am a devil!" Broly laughed.

"Grr. I am not giving up!" Pikachu said "Our friends are in there and we're gonna rescue them!"

"Right. I am not giving up either" Charmander said.

Everyone agreed.

"I must say this is getting pathetic!" Broly said as he flew in the air "Time for you to die!" And he powered up a huge KI attack ready to finish them off.

"Peach… I'm sorry…" Mario said.

"I failed you, Zelda. Forgive me" Link said.

"I'm sorry, Krystal" Fox said.

"This is bad!" Yun-Seong said.

"Wait!" Aku Aku said "we'll distract him while you, Link and Cloud, power up your super tag attack for us to stop him!"

"You'll think it will work?" asked Cloud.

"Don't worry, Cloud" Squall said "we got your back."

"I'm ready" Link said "Zelda, this one is for you. Let's do it, Cloud!"

"OK, Link. I'm doing this for you, Tifa" Cloud said.

"OK. We got to make sure we distract Broly" Crash said.

"OK everyone, if we attack together, maybe we stand a chance" Marth said,

Everyone leapt up after Broly. Broly fired his attack. It hit Spyro and Falco in the progress. Enraged, Crash and Fox kicked Broly in the chest, but that only send him flying back a little. Mario and Luigi used their fireballs but Broly deflected them. Cloud and Link are still on the ground focusing each other's powers. Aku Aku stayed behind with them to protect them.

'Hurry up, you two' Aku Aku thought 'we haven't got much time.'

"LOOK OUT!" Roy called.

Everyone was send falling to the ground and making craters in the ground. Broly floated down cackling. The heroes slowly got up but Broly hit them back down. He put his head on Mario's head.

"Give it up. I will destroy you anyway!" Broly smirked. Suddenly, Triforce parts came and suddenly trapped the Legendary Super Saiyan "What?!"

"Guys!" Aku Aku said "lay low. It's done!"

Cloud and Link were surrounded by purple aura and they opened their eyes saying "TRIFORCE OMNISLASH!"

Then Cloud spins the sword around his head and lunged it upwards and 6 swords came out of it and floated around Broly. Link charged towards Broly and slashes him countless times. Cloud then slashed through Broly then grabbed another sword and slashed the Saiyan again. Then Cloud and Link brought their swords together and did a final slash on Broly causing an explosion. Then Cloud and Link returned to normal state.

"Cloud, Link. You did it!" Young Link ran up to them as the other heroes got up and joined them.

"We defeated Broly!" Zidane said.

"Err… I think you might want to check the rain check, Zidane" Pit said.

Broly emerge from the smoke. He seem quite angry.

"Why you! You hurt me a little bit!" he snarled.

"WHAT?!" Shuyin said "a little?"

"You little punks. Now I will destroy you!" Broly snarled.

"No. You be fighting me now!" came a voice.

The heroes looked up. One on of the buildings, was a familiar gold-spiky haired man person with orange karate kit, red cape, black bat wing, blue belt, shirt and boots. It was Goku at his Super Saiyan level.

"Goku!" Sora cheered. He was glad to see him.

"How did you get here?" asked Jin.

"Guilmon told me that you were fighting my darkness, so I used Instant Transmission to get here" Goku said. "Now go, all of you. This is my battle. Your battle is with Uka Uka and the others. Now go!"

"Thank you, Goku" Aku Aku said "alright guys. Let's go."

Everyone left Goku alone with Broly and heads toward Hyrule Castle for their final battle. Goku and Broly stared at each other, determined to finish one of them off.

"Broly…" Goku snarled.

"Kakarot… I wouldn't think you turn up" Broly smirked.

"So I finally found you" Goku said.

"And I have been searching for you as well".

"As long as I lived" Goku said "I can't wake from my nightmare. You are my darkness."

"If that is so, then I shall draw you into the darkness, forever despise of your precious light from which you never awaken" Broly cackled.

"Oh yeah? Once I defeat you, I'll return to my friends to put an end of the fear of you once and for all" Goku said.

"Heh. Not if I kill you. Let's see if the light can save you from this" Broly smirked.

Then the two Saiyans flew at each other and their fists collided to each other causing a shockwave. Then Goku leapt back and charged. Broly launched a fist but Goku leapt over his shoulder. Then he turned around and the two enemies engaged in a fist fight as they continued punching and defending each other attack. They stood back and then charged again, bursting each time. Broly then stood back and threw a KI blast but Goku deflected it with his hand. Broly flew up in the air and fired a lot of ki shots but Goku teleported from each one. Then Goku reappeared in front of Broly and threw his fist at him but Broly disappeared and reappeared above him.

Goku fired a Kamehameha but Broly dodged it. Goku then fired some KI blasts but Broly deflected them too. Broly then charged at the hero but Goku dodged and fire a small spirit bomb he was saving at him. Broly dodged it as the spirit bomb hit the tree causing it to blow up. After it died down, Goku and Broly were staring at each other face down.

"Very impressive, Kakarot" Broly smirked "you done well to make it this far, but I've only been warming up."

Goku snarled but then he remembered his friends (Edgar, Luffy, Serena, Guilmon and the heroes) he smirked "So have I, Broly!"

The two Saiyans charged at each other and collide their fists together causing an light to erupt around the town. When it died down, the two Saiyans were gone.

At Hyrule Castle, Spyro and Crash saw the light and it vanished.

"What happened?" asked Spyro "what happened to Goku and Broly?"

"I guess they went somewhere else" Crash said "Goku went off to fight a great battle, to defeat the darkness inside him."

"And now it's our turn" Fox said "let's save the worlds and defeat our villains and save the world. We only got 30 minutes left. Hope we're not too late."

"Let's go you guys" Mario said.

Everyone ran into the castle. The final battle has arrived at last.

To be continued…

A/N: I will promise that the next chapter will be a long one (I hope) but I will be busy at college. But I will contiune on this. After this, back to Bandicoot Hearts 2. I hope to see you later.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Phew. 11 pages of text. And finally I had done the final battle. And get ready, cause some rivals would help the heroes. I am also doing a new story called Video Games Games (parody of Disney Channel Games) with the anime as hosts. Oh, I tried my best with this, so don't blame me for that. So please enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 19: The Final Battle:

Peach groaned as she finally opened her eyes to find herself in a cage. She found out she is with Zelda, Krystal and some other girls she did not know. The cage was hanging above 10 feet off the ground.

"Zelda, Krystal, wake up!" Peach woke up her friends.

Zelda and Krystal woke up as did the other girls.

"W…where are we?" asked Krystal.

"Are we kidnapped again?" asked Zelda.

"What do you mean kidnapped?" asked a brown hair girl who wore native American clothing.

"Yes. And who are you girls?" asked Zelda.

"My name is Coco" said the bandicoot girl.

"My name's Talim."

"Xianghua."

"I'm Julia Chang."

"Tifa Lockhart's the name."

"Let me guess. They kidnapped you too?" asked Peach.

"Yes, but we don't know how we got here" Tifa said as she hold onto the bars "I want to get out of here! I want to see Cloud again!"

"I'm afraid you won't see him again". The girls gasped. The villains are below them smirking evilly. It was Sephiroth who talked to Tifa.

"SEPHIROTH!!!" Tifa screamed as she fell over.

Zelda, Peach and Krystal saw Bowser, Ganondorf and Andross.

"YOU! I should have known you're behind all of this, Ganondorf!" Zelda snarled.

"ANDROSS!" Krystal gasped "Fox killed you!"

"Heh. It was thanks to Uka Uka that I was brought back to life" Andross smirked.

"You just wait, Cortex!" Coco yelled to Cortex "my brother will come and get you!"

"That what we were planning" Cortex said "well, that's what Uka Uka is planning."

"What are you talking about?" Talim asked "who is this Uka Uka?"

"I am" they turned to Uka Uka "and your lovers are running out of time. Sonic and the others are taking care of them as we speak."

"I don't think so".

Uka Uka gasped and turned. So did the other villains. The heroes had made it to the room just in time.

"CORTEX!!!" Crash snarled.

"RIPTO!!!" Spyro shouted.

"CRASH BANDICOOT!!!" Cortex snarled.

"SPYRO!!!" Ripto shouted.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud shouted angrily.

"RAPHAEL!" Yun-Seong snarled.

"NIGHTMARE!" Siegfried and Kilik shouted.

"YUN-SEONG! KILIK!" Raphael shouted.

"SIEGFRIED!" Nightmare shouted.

"CLOUD!!!" Sephiroth snarled.

"SPECTER!!!" Spike snarled.

"SPIKE!!!" Specter snarled.

Jin, Ryu and Ken clenched their fists as they glared at Kazuya, M. Bison and Akuma.

Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Ness and Samus glared at Bowser, Ganondorf, Andross, Mewtwo, Mother Brain and Ridley as they glared at them back.

The girls were overjoyed to see the heroes. The boys are glad to see him unhurt and continued glaring at their enemies. Aku Aku flew to where Uka Uka is.

"Uka Uka, you failed. We got here as fast as we can!" Aku Aku said "we saved Pallet Town, defeated Sonic, found all the heroes… have a fight against Broly… but we managed to get here just in time."

"Heh. So you managed to get here in time, huh, brother?" Uka Uka sneered "seemly you got a huge amount of army of heroes, let see what you do against 2,0000 heartless!"

All of a sudden, 2,0000 heartless appeared out of nowhere and surrounds the heroes.

"So, what do you say now?" Mother Brain smirked.

"Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Ness, Samus, Crash, Spyro, Cloud, Yun-Seong, Kilik, Siegfried, Spike, Jin, Ryu, Ken. We'll deal with the heartless while you guys take out the villains" Sora called to them.

"But, what about you?" asked Ken.

"Don't worry about us" Snake said.

"We can take down a few heartless" Jak said.

"Just go!" said Lara "we'll take things from here."

"Be careful, OK, Pikachu?" Yoshi said.

The heroes nodded.

"OK" Mario said as he turned to Bowser "Get-a ready, Bowser. Cause you're tail is about to be kicked again!"

"Heh. Then come on, Mario!" Bowser snarled "this time I will crush you for good!"

Link drew out his sword "I will defeat you and save Zelda, Ganondorf!"

"Heh. Like the brat you are. Let's finish this" Ganondorf cackled as he took out his sword.

"Get ready Andross" Fox said "I will send you back to hell where you belong!"

"Hahaha! We'll see who dies, McCloud" Andross smirked.

"Mewtwo, this is for all the Pokemon you hurt at Pallet Town" Pikachu said.

"Oh, I'm shrivelling in my tail. Let finish this, Pikachu!" Mewtwo said.

"Mother Brain, this ends now!" Ness snarled.

"Ha! I love to see you try, kid!" Mother Brain said.

"Ridley, this time I will finish you off!" Samus said.

"Let see you try" Ridley said.

"Cortex, I will stop you no matter what the cost" Crash said.

"Ha! I wanted to destroy you all my life, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex said "let's end this!"

"Get ready, Ripto. You're finished!" Spyro said.

"Prepare to die, dragon" Ripto said.

"Sephiroth, if you harm my friends, then I'll stop you once and for all!" Cloud said.

"Heh. Is that so? You won't survive this time, Cloud" Sephiroth said.

"Specter, I am going to finish this once and for all!" Spike said as he got out his net.

"Haha. Over my dead body, Spike" Specter chuckled.

"Father, your evil must end now" Jin said.

"Let's finish this, Jin Kazama" Kazuya smirked.

"Akuma, I'll fight you!" Ryu said "This end we end this!"

"You are a fool, student of Gouken" said Akuma "I will send you to death where you must belong!"

"I hope you ready Masters" Bison said "Cause Hell is waiting for you."

"We'll just see about that, Bison!" Ken said.

There was a stand off between the heroes, the villains and the heartless. Then the warriors charged.

The other warriors were fighting the heartless. Eight and Fortesque stood back to back and using their swords to wipe some out. Rayman used his fists while Tombi used his boomerang to knock some out. Lara, Snake, Chris and Leon used their guns to shot them out. Marth and Roy guarded Young Link as they wiped out more heartless.

Yoshi rolled into an egg and flattens some of them then eating some and turns them into eggs. Kirby used his sword to destroy some. Sora and Chun-Li stood back to back and then leapt forward and destroys more heartless with their attacks. Heartless begins to fly above Squall but he gives Zidane a helping lift as Zidane flew up and sliced the heartless. Tidus and Shuyin fought back to back as the heartless came towards them but they fought back by slashing them out with their swords. Maxi used his weapons to wipe some out. Mitsurugi slashed them with his sword. DK slammed the heartless in the ground wiping them out. Ness used his PSI flash and destroyed some heartless which was about to attack Ratchet. Jak used his dark powers to destroy some heartless. Mega Man used his blaster to wipe some out while Zero used his beam sword.

Bowser blew out some fire from his mouth but Mario leapt over it. He then threw a punch at Bowser but the Koopa blocked it and they grasped fists and they used their knees to kick each other knees. Andross turned into his planet form and fired some fireballs from his mouth. Fox leapt over them and got out his blaster and fired but Andross dodged them. It hit the building's roof. Mewtwo and Pikachu were locked in a massive combat on the sky beams. Mewtwo fired a shadow ball as Pikachu used his thunder shock. It both collides together and Link and Ganondorf leapt through it as they clashed their blades back and forth as they flew in the air. Then they went send back and landed on a sky beams still fighting on it. Ridley flew up in the air and fired a laser from his mouth. Samus rolled in a ball and dodged it and rolled out and shot a missile but it missed Ridley. Cortex and Ripto fired lasers from Cortex's ray-gun and Ripto's sceptre. Crash and Spyro dodged them as they leapt from sky beams from sky beams and approached their enemies. Specter floated high in the air on his chair and threw some blue energy at Spike who dodged it and leapt off the group and leapt from sky beam to sky beam to get to Specter, stun club in hand. And above the highest ceilings, sword fighting is Cloud and Sephiroth. They clashed their swords back and forth. Sephiroth pushed Cloud back but Cloud leapt over his sword before blocking it behind him with his oversized sword. On the ground, Akuma glowed red and charged at Ryu. Ryu glowed blue and charged. They exchange punches and kicks cancelling each other out. Bison used his Psycho Crusher and head towards Ken but he moved out of the way and tried to upper cut him but Bison teleported away. Meanwhile, Jin and Kazuya were engaged in a massive fistfight. Kazuya does a left-hand kick but Jin dodged and tried to uppercut him but Kazuya moved out of the way. In the mean time, Kilik and Siegfried were fighting Nightmare with all his powers and Yun-Seong is clashing away with Raphael.

Meanwhile, the others are still fighting the Heartless. But more kept coming.

"Man, Sora!" Leon said to Sora "How can you keep up with these guys?"

"We destroyed half of them. But I don't think we have enough strength to beat them all" Sora said.

Suddenly, a chaos spear appeared and destroyed several heartless.

"That's a Chaos Spear" Jak said.

"Then that just means…" Ratchet said.

"Need some help?"

Shadow and Knuckles appeared in front of the other heroes.

"Shadow! Knuckles!" Mega Man gasped.

"We understood what you said" Knuckles said "we took in those words and now we wanted to help you defeat these liars!"

"We can't let our world be destroyed too" Shadow said.

"OK. But where's Sonic?" asked Ness.

"He should be here any moment now" Shadow said "but right now, let's get rid of these Heartless."

"Good idea" Lara said.

Meanwhile, Mario threw Bowser in the air and Bowser caught up with Cortex and Ripto. He landed besides them and start firing flames and laser shots at Mario, Crash and Spyro who is still gaining onto them. Just then, the sky beam where Spyro's on, broke by Bowser's flames and Spyro fell. Crash grabbed his hand as he was on the upper beam before Spyro.

"Hold on, Spyro!" Crash called.

"Crash! Watch Out!" Mario gasped as Cortex was ready to finish both of them off with his laser gun, cackling evilly.

Suddenly, a blue ball hit Cortex's floating platform and Cortex fell down, bumping into Bowser and Ripto and falling down to the ground near where the Street Fighter and Tekken fighters are fighting.

Crash tried to pulled Spyro up. Then someone helped Crash pulled Spyro up. Crash gasped to see who helped him… Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Crash gasped.

"What-a you doing here?" asked Mario.

"Helping you guys out. That's what" Sonic smirked.

"What?" Mario, Crash and Spyro said together.

"I took in the words that Mario said" Sonic said "I don't want Sally or Tails in dangered. I should have listened to you, kid. So, we're even now."

"Great!" Mario said.

"Go help Spike, Sonic, he needs you. Let's finish this off!" Crash said as he and Spyro nodded and they gone off to finish off Bowser, Cortex and Ripto.

Sonic joins Spike in the battle against Specter. Specter growled and tried to finish them both off with a massive beam attack but Sonic destroyed his chair letting Specter fell out and got hit on the head by Spike's Power Punch.

Meanwhile, the other heroes are succeeding in defeating each heartless, thanks to the support of Shadow and Knuckles. Deciding they should help their team-mates they ran towards the place where the others are fighting.

Kazuya snarled as he suffered some serious injury while fighting Jin. He yelled out "I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" And charged forward but Jin stabbed his fist into his chest causing his father to gasp in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Ken moved aside from each of Bison's attacks. Bison snarled and tried to use his Psycho Crusher again, but this is what Ken wants. As Bison flies towards him, Ken ducked and used his Shu-Ryu-Ken and quickly knocked out Bison.

Akuma knew he should be more stronger than this, but Ryu is now taking advantage over him. Cursing under his breath, he did a mighty Ha-Do-Ken while Ryu did the same. Ryu pressed on and the blast overwhelmed Akuma and he is knocked out.

After a long fall, Bowser, Cortex and Ripto fell onto their backs. And believe me, it hurts. Mario, Crash and Spyro came flying down and kicked them hard in the stomach. Cortex and Ripto groaned and lost conscious and Crash and Spyro got off. Mario however, got up and grabbed Bowser's tail and threw him towards where Uka Uka is sitting. Sitting? I mean floating? GRR!

Meanwhile, in the sky, Andross fired more fireballs but Fox kept dodging and soon Andross was very tired. Fox saw his chance and unleashed his claws and slashed Andross and kicked him downwards. Of course, Crash, Mario, Spike, Sonic and Spyro were out of the way, but Cortex and Ripto aren't that lucky. Ouch! Also, Specter was on the sidelines unconscious.

Pikachu and Mewtwo leapt back from each other. They panted. Then Pikachu smirked. He quickly used Volt Tackle so he can put an end to this quickly. Mewtwo threw his last Shadow Ball but it vanished by Pikachu's attack. Pikachu rammed into Mewtwo's chest, defeating him. Mewtwo fell down to the ground besides Specter.

The Soul Calibur characters fought on in a deadly heat, but in the end, Kilik whacked Nightmare towards Siegfried who stabbed him from behind and pulled out as Nightmare fell to the floor. Raphael threw his sword at Yun-Seong several times but the Korean hero dodged them and blocked with his sword. Then Yun-Seong grabbed Raphael's jacket and tossed him in the air and kicked him towards the ground breaking his back. Raphael lay motionless and Yun-Seong got off.

Meanwhile, the four powerful swordsmen are still in combat. Ganondorf then draws out darkness into his hand and fires it at Link. Link deflected them with his sword. He shot the last one back at Ganondorf, which stun him. Link took out the light arrow and fired and it hit Ganondorf in the progress. As Ganondorf fell, Link caught up with him and stabbed him in the chest with the Master Sword. Before they hit the ground, Link leapt off Ganondorf and landed on his feet as Ganondorf remain on the ground defeated.

After some clashing, Sephiroth decided to use Super Nova Attack and fired at Cloud. Cloud leapt out of the way and the attack ended up hitting Ridley and Motherbrain instead. Seeing their chance, Ness and Samus fired some Power Balls and hit them in the progress destroying them completely.

Sephiroth snarled at Cloud. Cloud decided to finish it off. He powered up and quickly used Omnislash. He flew up and slashed couple of times. Then he leapt in the air and slashed Sephiroth so hard, he fell back to the ground with a big crash. Sephiroth laid down defeated and Cloud came down and landed on his feet besides Link.

Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Coco, Julia, Talim, Xianghua and Tifa were overjoyed seeing their lovers had won.

As the other heroes rejoined, they turned their attention to Uka Uka.

"It's over, Uka Uka!" Kilik said.

"Admit it. You lost. There's no one to protect you this time" said Maxi.

Uka Uka just laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?" asked Squall.

"It's not over yet. I still have one last thump card up my sleeves. You see, that is the plan. I wanted you to defeat them!" Uka Uka said.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"What are you're talking about?" asked Samus.

"My plan is simple. We captured your loved ones so we can destroy you!" Uka Uka said "Now, watch and learn."

He flew down to where Bowser is and floated by his face, turned into black mist and entered into Bowser. When he did so, Nightmare, Andross, Cortex, Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Raphael, Ripto, Mewtwo, Specter, Kazuya, Akuma and Bison turned into black mists and entered into Bowser.

"Wh…what is this? What's going on?" asked Rayman.

Suddenly, Bowser grows 10 feet taller and his spikes on his shell gone spiky, his teeth began sharper and so did his claws. His face turned more ugly. Then in a sudden flash, a new form of Bowser was standing in front of the heroes. The Nintendo heroes gasped.

"Giga Bowser!" They gasped.

"You know this guy?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah. He's a transformation of Bowser when Ganondorf and Mewtwo bond with him" Marth said.

"Then why he needs the other villains?" asked Eight.

"I think to make him extra more powerful" said Pikachu.

"MORE POWERFUL?!" gasped the Playstation heroes.

Giga Bowser then charged forward and knocked Fortesque and Snake with a massive punch. He sees Luigi and Young Link tried to attack him so he used his shell and knocked them back. Mario, Crash, Sonic, Link, Cloud, Fox, Jin, Ryu, Kirby and Spyro tried to attack him but Giga Bowser used his darkness punch to knock them flying back and crashing into pillars. Each heroes tried to attack him but it did no effect to Giga Bowser. Even Lara, Snake and Leon's bullets didn't work. Giga Bowser turned to a terrified Yoshi and decided to kill him. Pikachu protected her by taking the blow himself. Pikachu fell back and lay motionless.

"PIKACHU!!!" Yoshi cried.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Charmander snarled.

Giga Bowser roared again as the heroes who were knocked back by Giga Bowser slowly got back up. Siegfried charged and tried to slash him but the monster leapt over him and landed behind Leon and Chris and used his tail to whack them to some pillars. Pikachu slowly got up again and glared at the monster. Charmander used his flamethrower to Bowser's feet. The monster roared in pain and managed to leap out of the way. Mega Man and Zero charged but Giga Bowser swiped at them making them fall onto Fortesque and Eight. Full with rage of what Bowser did to trick them, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles attacked by rolling into balls and hit Giga Bowser's hard in the stomach. Giga Bowser knocked them back and used a mighty darkness flame engulfing the heroes.

"NOOO!" The girls in the cages cried out in tears.

As he stopped, he saw most of them were knocked out expect for 11 saviours.

Mario

Sonic

Crash

Cloud

Link

Jin

Ryu

Pikachu

Fox

Spyro

Samus

"Man" said Sonic "to think he was this strong."

"He's a monster" Spyro said "Too powerful."

"No… I fought many hard battles before" Ryu said "I won't accept defeat to a monster!"

"Yeah. I'm ready to lay down my line in order to end this nightmare" Jin said.

"In which case," Fox said "we have to give it everything we got. We are still standing. The others were knocked out."

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Samus.

Pikachu looked down at the knocked out Yoshi "Yoshi, this one is for you."

"It look like we got no other choice" Crash said.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking. If we can't do it, who will?" Mario said.

"So it's agreed then" said Link "when the time comes, we must combine our attacks so we can put an end to this quickly."

"OK. Let's do this!" Cloud said.

As Giga Bowser leapt towards them, the heroes leapt out of the way and Spyro whacked his tail across his face. Crash, Sonic and Mario kicked him in the chest, but when Giga Bowser tried to punch them away, they moved out of the way. Cloud and Link brought their swords in the air and slashed him on the chest of Giga Bowser. Pikachu did a thunder shock but that did a little effect on him. Samus powered up her power ball and fired. Giga Bowser's shell protected him from that blast. Jin and Ryu kicked him in the air. Enraged, Giga Bowser used his arm and swatted them like flies.

The heroes slowly got up again, and panted as they already were bruised and hurt.

The fallen heroes looked on.

"W…Why are they still fighting them?" asked Knuckles "they know we lose."

"No…" Spike said "there's still hope. I know what they were thinking." He slowly sat up "Guys. This is only chance. Give Mario and the others our power so they can stop him once and for all."

"Tombi do it… for worlds" Tombi said as he got up.

"Yes" Marth said "The worlds are depending on us. We must give them our powers!"

"OK, everyone" Chun-Li said as she and the other heroes raised up "we have to do this!"

"Of course" Aku Aku said "that will helped them defeat them. Everyone!" He called telepathically to every world they been too "Listen, we need your help. Mario, Sonic, Crash, Cloud, Link, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, Spyro, Jin and Ryu are still fighting but they need your help! Please, raise your hand and help give some energy to them to help them defeat Giga Bowser! It's the only way!"

The Nintendo world were the first one to hear.

In Pallet Town, Ash called every missing Nintendo characters together. "Guys, you hear Aku Aku. Raise your hand. Help them defeat the evil!"

"OK." Ike said "let's do this!" And they all raised their hands. When they did that, blue energy appeared above Hyrule Castle.

Playstation Worlds:

Each world characters put their hands out to help their friends. Even Edgar and the others helped out too and some other characters who the heroes had not been to. (You can guess who).

Hyrule castle:

Giga Bowser was trying to squash poor Spyro, who is trapped under his huge feet. The other heroes were on the ground out of breath and out of ideas.

"Any more bright ideas?" asked Fox.

"None. We try to attack together but that didn't work" said Sonic.

"Guys!" Sora said "You can finish it!"

"What are you talking about, Sora? Huh?" Cloud saw the blue energy ball in the sky.

"This is from everyone from very world!" Ken said "Use it and do a 11 Super Finishing Attack to end this! Everyone's counting on you! There's enough for all of you!"

"Absorb it and use it to finish it off!" Eight said "Do this for our worlds!"

They put their hands down and the energy came towards the heroes. Giga Bowser, thought it was an attack, moved out of the way. Mario, Crash, Sonic, Cloud, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Jin, Ryu, Samus and Spyro waited for the energy to hit them. But instead of being destroyed, the energy was absorbed into their bodies.

"Thank you everyone" said Mario "Now we can finish this."

Then a huge flash of golden light appeared. Giga Bowser covered his eyes and while it died down, he looked up. The heroes are now glowing in gold aura and they had green eyes.

"What is this?!" thought Giga Bowser "what's going on?"

"This power is amazing" Link said "I can feel it rushing in my vains."

"Come on, everyone! Let's finish this with our all out Super Tag Attack special!" Crash said.

"Right!" the others said.

"Get him!" Knuckles said.

"NOW. ULTIMATE COMBO FINISHER!" The golden heroes yelled.

Sonic goes first as he knocked Giga Bowser high in the air and rolled into a ball and hit him 15 times before sending him flying to where Samus and Jin were. Samus had just finished off her beam cannon and fired which send Giga Bowser flying upwards. Jin caught up with him and punched him 20 times before punching him down where Spyro and Pikachu were waiting. Spyro's huge flame and Pikachu's Volt Tackle hit Giga Bowser hard on the chest. Giga Bowser yelled in pain as he went flying upwards and got trapped in the Triforce and six swords surrounding him. Link flew up to him and slashing him 30 times as Cloud slashed through Giga Bowser, get another sword and slashed him again 6 mighty times. With a final slash, Link and Cloud send Giga Bowser falling to where Mario, Ryu, Crash and Fox were. Mario, Ryu, Crash and Fox powered up the beams in their hands and guns and fired causing a massive beam engulfing Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser screamed in pain as he vanished in the beam.

The beam was send shot out of Hyrule Castle and out of the world. Then it disappeared.

Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Coco, Tifa, Julia, Talim and Xianghua gasped as they saw that. The heroes returned to their original form. And laying on the ground before them were Bowser, Nightmare, Andross, Cortex, Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Raphael, Ripto, Mewtwo, Specter, Kazuya, Akuma and Bison. Floating in shock in front of them is Uka Uka.

"You did it!" Aku Aku said "You defeated Uka Uka and saved the world. Now, Uka Uka, it's finally over!"

"No, no, NO!" Uka Uka said "It can't be! How can you defeat a high powerful Giga Bowser? It's not possible!"

"Nothing's impossible if your friends believe in us" Cloud said.

"GRR! I won't forget this, Aku Aku!" Uka Uka said "Someday, I will be back!"

Cortex and Bowser slowly got to their feet and snarled at their foes.

"Just you wait, Mario!" Bowser said "One day, I will get revenge!"

"Curse you. I had no choice but to retreat" Cortex said "But I'll get my revenge, Crash Bandicoot! Just you wait!"

Uka Uka and Cortex fled back to their ship and left back to Crash's world as Bowser get into his clown ship and went back to his castle. Ripto fled too cursing Spyro as he get his revenge on him someday.

Yun-Seong and Kilik killed Raphael and Siegfried killed Nightmare to make sure they won't come back. Using his Monkey Net, Spike captured Specter sending him back to his world's lab. Link used the Master Sword to finish off Ganondorf and Cloud did the same to kill Sephiroth, making sure he don't return. Jin used his fist to kill Kazuya and Ryu killed Akuma with his Ha-Do-Ken. Leon shot Akuma dead and Fox and Falco used their blasters to wipe Andross out. Pikachu helped Yoshi up and turned his attention to the defeated Mewtwo.

"Now to take care of Mewtwo" said Rayman.

"No! Let him live" Pikachu said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. Even Mewtwo, who gained conscious, looked shocked.

"Pikachu, are you crazy?!" Charmander said "If you let him live, he continued to haunt you down to your end of life!"

"I wanted him to live cause he must have a little good in him" Pikachu said, and then he smiled "Or is it, that I like to have a good rival once in a while."

Mewtwo got up and smirked "I knew your kindness would get the better of you. But, you're right. I let you off this once, and then we shall settle this in the next tournament." He then flew away as he said "I'll be back, Pikachu, just you wait!"

"Go ahead and get stronger, Mewtwo, cause I will be stronger than you!" Pikachu smirked.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles turned around as they began to walk away.

"Hey, Sonic!" Crash called to Sonic, who stopped back to him "Thanks for helping us out back there. We wouldn't won without you."

Sonic smirked "Heh. Just say we're even now. But we still got unfinished business. Mario, next time we meet, we will settle the score."

Mario smirked "Yeah, I've got-a ya."

"See ya then" Sonic said as he and his friends left.

"MARIO!"

"LINK!"

"FOX!"

"CRASH!"

"CLOUD!"

"JIN!"

"KILIK!"

"YUN-SEONG!"

Peach ran up and hugged Mario very hard, which almost made him choke. Zelda hugged Link as well while shaking him joyfully as Link blushed. Fox turned to see Krystal hugging him while crying. A happy Coco tackled from behind Crash. She was so overjoyed to see her big brother. Tifa ran up and almost knocked Cloud over as she hugged him. Julia ran up to Jin and hugged him as well as Jin looked away as he blushed. Xianghua tackled Kilik and laughed as she embraced him, the same for Talim and Yun-Seong. Samus had just freed them from the cages.

"Mario, I'm so happy to see you alright" Peach said.

"Peach" Mario smiled "am I glad to see you again."

"Link" Zelda said "You did it. You saved the universe."

"Zelda… I'm happy to see you" Link smiled.

"Krystal! I'm glad you're safe" Fox smiled.

"I'm so glad you're safe too" Krystal said.

"Coco, I'm glad to see you, now get off!" Crash laughed "seriously, you're tickling me."

"Hahaha. Crash, I knew you come" Coco laughed.

"Tifa… I was so worried about you" Cloud said.

"Oh, Cloud. I knew you care" Tifa said.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Jin" Julia smiled.

"Heh. You did the same thing for me" Jin smirked.

"Xianghua, I am glad you're safe" Kilik smiled.

"I'm so glad you made it here, Kilik" Xianghua smiled.

"Yun-Seong, I thought you were gone" Talim sobbed.

"It's OK, Talim" Yun-Seong said "it's all over."

Everyone smiled to see the lovers back together (err… brother and sister for Crash and Coco). And Charmander and Kirby saw Yoshi kissed Pikachu on the cheek, causing him to blush madly, and that made Charmander and Kirby laugh.

To be continued…

A/N: OK. Now I had to do the epilogue and then this story is complete. Anyway, see ya later.


	21. Chapter 20: Final chapter

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had just got a broken foot, but I am out of hosptial now. Anyway, this will be the ending to this story and I will do a Pairing Madness story (with lots of requests) for Game Crossover too. Please enjoy the ending.

Epilogue:

After Uka Uka and the villain's defeat by our heroes, the universe is saved. Every other heroes who the others did not meet (like Gex, Ecco, Halo and many more) were doing what they did more.

On Crash's world, Crunch looked at the sky and smiled. "Way to go, buddy" he said. On Spyro's world, everyone cheered and decide to celebrate once Spyro returned. On Destiny Islands, Kairi and Riku smiled as well as the younger version of Tidus, Wakka and Selphie as they heard Sora had won. Back at Midgar, everyone cheered as they heard about Cloud and Vincent's victory. In fact, most worlds were celebrating. And the ones who were destroyed by the heroes returned like when Kingdom Hearts was sealed.

Back on Jin's world, everyone cheered. Edgar and the others however, went back to their own world. Even though it was a huge mess, Edgar and the others smiled.

"Well, it's good to be home" Edgar said "Jin and the others must have did it. But we still have a lot of rebuilding to do."

"That's a job that you could do" Luffy smirked.

Edgar snarled at Luffy. Serena and Renamon only laughed. Suddenly, the other anime heroes came up and rejoin Edgar and the others. Kenshin is leaning on a building nearby. He smirked and walks away. Suddenly, Renamon sensed something familiar and turned around. Guilmon was there, sitting on a rock, smiling at her.

All at once, Renamon rushed to Guilmon and hugged him while weeping at the same time.

"Guilmon, I thought I lost you" Renamon sobbed.

Guilmon smiled and returned her hug "It's OK, Renamon. I am here and I'll never leave again."

Renamon smiled and kissed him on the lips. Guilmon was shocked at this but returned it.

Serena smiled at the two lovers and looked up in the sky hoping for her lover to come back too.

As you know, the two powerful Saiyans, Goku and Broly are still fighting in another world. But no one knows where they are. But one thing is for sure, Goku will return to his friends to share with them a joyous future.

On the Nintendo world, most of the other Nintendo characters who weren't in the battle cheered as their world is saved.

Meanwhile, Mario and the others were saying farewell to Crash and the others as they prepared to go back home in the world travelling machine.

Samus looked at Snake, Leon, Chris and Lara. "You know, I never knew there would be other gun wielding warriors like me. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Samus" Snake said "and thanks for all your help."

"Come on, Leon" Chris said "let's go home."

"Heh. You're still impatient aren't you?" Leon chuckled.

"Take care, Samus" said Lara "and good luck on your adventures."

"Where's Pikachu and Yoshi?" asked Tombi.

"Oh they are having their own time" Charmander smirked.

In the forest, Yoshi and Pikachu were together. Yoshi was snuggling against him and Pikachu wrapped her in his arms as they fell asleep.

"Well, Kirby. If you do see them, tell them I say bye" Spyro said.

"I will. Take care, Spyro" Kirby smiled.

"Spike, you're a great kid. Tell your cousin I say hi, OK?" asked Ness.

Spike smiled and rubbed Ness' head "Sure thing, Ness."

"Hey, Vincent" DK said "it's great to know you. Take care, man."

Vincent smirked and said "Yeah."

Marth and Roy approached Squall, Zidane and Tidus. "It's a shame Shuyin went back to the Farplane. We really want to say bye. But thanks for everything you guys" Roy said.

"No problem" Tidus said "I'll tell Yuna and the others you say hi".

"Man!" Zidane said "Garnet is not gonna believe this when I get back."

"Marth…" Squall said "You're a good fighter. Hope we meet again."

Marth smiled and shook Squall's hand "You too, Squall."

Peach, Zelda and Krystal turned to Coco, Talim, Julia, Tifa and Xianghua.

"I'm sorry that you had to be captured also" Zelda said "we usually got that a lot."

"It's OK, Zelda" Tifa smiled "as long as Cloud, Link and the others are here, we always be rescued."

"So it's OK" Talim said "we'll fine."

"Yeah" Krystal said "you might be right."

"Besides. It was great meeting you guys" Coco said.

"We will miss you" Julia said.

"And we miss you too" Peach said.

Siegfried and Mitsurugi just got on the ship without saying a word. Kilik, Yun-Seong and Maxi did say farewell to Falco before getting on the ship with them.

Mario, Link and Fox turned to Crash, Cloud and Jin, who smiled.

"Hey guys" Mario said "we wanna-a thank you for rescuing our lovers and the universe. Without you, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"If it weren't for Aku Aku coming to you, none of this would ever happen" Jin smirked.

"By the way, where is Aku Aku?" Link asked as he looked around.

"He already teleported back home" Crash said "Heh, that's Aku, alright."

"I know how you feel" Cloud smirked.

Fox walked up to Jin. "Jin Kazama, thanks for everything. Thanks for rescuing Krystal. And we miss all of you."

"And we miss you guys too" Jin said "Take care, Fox McCloud."

As Jin walks away, Link approached Cloud.

"Cloud, if it weren't for you, I would never have beaten both Ganondorf and Sephiroth" Link smiled "And I hope I would meet you again."

Cloud smirked and shook Link's hand "Me too, Link. You're just me when I was younger. Take care my friend, and hope we meet again."

Crash walked up to Mario. "Mario, you led a great group of heroes, and I am glad to be part of it. Gotta miss it. Take care of Peach and beat Bowser's butt when he comes back."

Mario shook Crash's hand "Okey-dookie. And you take care of your family and kick Cortex's butt too. I'm proud of you, Crash Bandicoot and hope I can meet you again."

"It's ready you guys" said Professor E. Gadd "you guys can go home."

"Well, take care everyone!" Crash said as he and the Playstation heroes got into the machine.

"Take care of yourself as well" Mario said as he and the Nintendo heroes waved farewell.

The machine flew in the air and the Nintendo heroes still waves farewell to the Playstation heroes who were waving to them from the window. Then they disappeared, returning to their own world.

Everyone went back to their peaceful life and that is the end of the story.

Or is it…?

The End.

Well, that is it. I will do the new story soon. Just tell me what you think in the reviews. Anyway, see ya later.


End file.
